


[青黄]No One Where 无人所在

by sakuraasuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 80,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraasuka/pseuds/sakuraasuka
Summary: 13年旧文，设定和车的问题在几个平台上发过但又撤了，总算找个地方放一下吧。伪二战背景正剧，剧情流，已完结，放心看（过气作品过气CP还有人看的话，哈哈）。





	1. Chapter 1

No One Where 无人所在

If I had never met you, I would not understand what is painful.  
If I had never met you, I would not know the meaning of love.  
…………  
…………  
If I had never met you, I would not understand what is lonely.  
If I had never met you, I would not know what is being loved.  
…………  
…………

第一章

梦很冗长，情节混乱而纠结反复。但即使是在这样的睡梦中，他也感觉到了视线。  
他睁开眼睛，下意识间迷迷糊糊地磨蹭着转了个头，就看见隔壁那个空了一段时间的床上出现了人的轮廓。

青峰大辉原本不是个会经常做梦的人，不管是在学生时代、踏入社会还是参军入伍的时候。但受伤住院后，由于在养伤的日子里睡得太多，日常也过于无聊，他便开始经常做梦。梦中的世界光怪陆离，时而相当奇异，时而却又无比真实，往往令他醒来之后反而会觉得比睡觉之前更累。  
即使梦中的事情总会在他醒来的那一刻消失殆尽。

从很远的意识空间或是睡梦中回到现实的感觉总是令人难以立刻做出反应，比如现在。  
某个在阳光下闪耀出金黄色泽头发的人影从眼前一晃而过。  
过了很久，他才努力意识到眼前的这个人究竟是谁。

“您好，青峰长官。”瘦高个儿的黑发男人半躺在隔壁的病床上，带着貌似友好的表情向他侧着身子行了一个不太规范的军礼：“下官是某营运输大队的队长关少校。”

不是他。  
不可能是他的，怎么会呢。

“关……？”青峰打了个呵欠坐起身，有些拗口地念着这个自己不太熟悉的发音。  
“抱歉，有点难念吧？这个姓虽然常见，但这个发音却很少见。”关的表情看上去很轻松，但青峰却觉得对方的眼中并没有笑意，而是含着一种难言的介乎于冷漠疏远和过于礼貌之间的距离感。  
“恩……抱歉。我是某营冲锋联队的队长青峰，幸会。”  
说实话，在看清对方相貌的瞬间，青峰就没有了和对方主动发展友好关系的意思。他径自打了招呼，放下了病床上半撑起的身体。  
“该是下官说抱歉才是，之前进来的时候您似乎睡得很沉，一醒过来就看见边上多了个人，一定很惊讶吧。”关神情镇定，说话言谈间的感觉也成熟。  
“没什么，这房间也不是我独占的。”虽然对方的眼神并不热络，但语气一直很礼貌，青峰便也略略放下了被人从睡梦中吵醒的不快：“称呼不用那么拘谨，大家都是病友，随便一点好了。”  
说来，刚才做的那个梦中的情节他已经想不起来了，但胸腔里却残留着某种真实的悲哀和怀念。  
他不动声色地赶走脑中的些许思绪，转头向新来的隔床战友问道：“你那腿……怎么了？”  
“哦，你说伤？也没怎么，就是被子弹打断了右腿的骨头，虽然勉强保住了不用截肢，但似乎之后要正常走路可能会比较困难……”  
“那是挺辛苦的……你说你是运输大队的，那之后还要回去开车的话岂不是很麻烦？”青峰皱眉道。  
“不能开车的确是个问题，但既然已经身在战场，只要有身为军人的觉悟，那么想要找到能让自己派上用场的地方就不算什么问题。相比之下，我更在意的是不能很方便地踢足球了。”  
“你喜欢足球吗？”说到和体育运动有关的话题，青峰稍微提起了一点兴趣，终于抬起眼睛仔细地端详这位之后可能要和自己相处一段时间的病友兼战友。

这个自称叫关的年轻军官极其瘦削，颧骨已经向外突出，苍白的脸上有着一双缺乏神采的灰蓝色眼睛；他的鼻梁很高，鼻子的形状却是难以形容的异样，就像被什么东西破坏过却又重新补好一般，和脸上的皮肤一样坑坑洼洼；黑头发乱糟糟的，病态的肤色加上低哑而缺乏中气的嗓音，令他整个身体显得愈发虚弱——显然，这个人除了腿脚的问题还另有一身伤病。总体来说，这个坏了右腿的男人看上不仅算不上英俊，倒更像是一幢塌了一半而有待拆除的破旧房屋。  
和某个人一点也不像，以至于青峰根本没兴趣再对他认真端详下去。  
青峰很怀疑自己方才在刚刚醒来而意识不清的一瞬间，到底是怎样才会出现将眼前的这个陌生人和他联系起来的幻觉的。

“是男人很少有不喜欢足球的吧，虽然我踢得也不好。”关还是维持着那种淡漠的眼神没有看青峰，却说着听上去是努力在没话找话地同人拉家常一般的内容。  
“是吗……不过我对足球没什么研究，我喜欢打篮球。”青峰随口接道，语气却有些硬。

篮球……是啊，这是他们都曾为之狂热的爱好，虽然自从上了战场，他已经很久没有再去考虑过那些和橙色皮球有关的事情。

前方的战事正处于胶着状态，这种拉锯的阵势不知何时才是尽头。但双方都不太愿意在眼前这种互相都难以更进一步的状态下投入过多的兵力，因此虽然青峰作为主力部队中最优秀的冲锋队长尚因伤势无法即刻再次奔赴前线，却也没有收到催促他重上战场的命令。  
这个规模不算太大的战地医院位于大后方和前沿阵地中间地带的山区，原本应该是某个大户人家的乡间别墅，但在战争年代自然被国家机器半是强行地征用了。三层楼的建筑虽然没有大到离谱，但作为临时的战地医院来说却也差不多足够容纳几百名伤兵，顶楼原本的主人房更是被开辟出来作为高阶军官的特别病房——据说那里住着某位统帅了一个营的上校，病房里放置了办公桌和电话，以方便在他在住院期间依然能随时监控战局，发布命令。  
青峰没有见过那位在整个医院里算得上军阶最高的长官，但他因自己的累累战功已快速升至中校，这让他在医院中得到了住进一间位于二层的小型双人病房的待遇，而不至于去和低阶士兵们挤在一个大厅，相互间被对方痛苦的呻吟声吵到睡不着觉。  
这个小房间说是双人病房，但事实上依然狭窄得可怜。两张病床并排一放，当中便只能留出护士放置手推车而堪堪转身的空间，睡在病床上的两人互相伸手的话甚至能够碰在一起。青峰刚刚住进来的时候听说另外一张床上曾有一位被弹片击中胸部的军官，但在他腹部中弹后失血过多尚未恢复意识时就已经先一步和天堂的战友团聚了，因此自他清醒过来之后，这个小房间里就一直只有他一个人。  
作为在战场上经常穿越炮火封锁，带领队伍前进的冲锋队长，青峰自然也不能算是个安分的病人。可以勉强下床之后，他便无法忍受总是呆在空气浑浊的病房里，而是经常吊着手臂用单手拖着点滴的架子在楼里四处走动，有时到隔壁病房和新兵时代的旧识，爆破队长火神大我准校半真半假地吵架，有时则是在医生办公室把总是不动声色却眼带嫌弃的军医绿间真太郎少校惹毛，而有时又只是站在走廊的窗户外望着后院因为长期无人打理而荒草丛生的花园愣神，直到被查房的护士发现，训回病房为止。  
时间已是十一月，深秋而接近初冬的季节，因此不管是花园中一片萧索的景色还是房间窗外墙面上早已变黄的爬山虎，都只充斥着满眼的凋敝，其实并没什么特别好看的。但青峰除了接受治疗、睡觉以及同旁人无关痛痒地斗嘴之外，做的最多的就是开着窗，直愣愣地盯住墙上爬山虎尚未掉落的叶子或是后花园中凌乱的灌木，仿佛那上面即刻就能开出什么花来，让经过的病人和护士觉得他不像是个曾在战场上奋勇拼杀的冲锋队长，倒像个满怀伤春悲秋的文艺青年。  
其实，要说青峰到底在看什么，可能连他自己也不太清楚。只是他不喜欢读书，先前病房里又没有别人同他说话，如今另一个人刚来也说不上什么，因此在无法做大动作的日子里，可以用来消磨时间的事情就只有放空脑袋而已。  
除此之外，就是睡觉，还有做梦。

只是，梦做得再多，也不可能成为现实。

新病友住进房间的第二天，青峰照例站在房间外面正对花园的走廊窗子前发呆。天气不阴，甚至可以说十分晴朗，能看见花园另一端，在远处树林和丘陵之间蜿蜒流淌的溪水。时值秋末初冬的枯水期，原本应该宛如明亮绸带一般的溪水被扯成了一道纤细而泛黄的线，因出挑的身高而很好辨认的炊事班长紫原中尉的身影正提着水桶状的容器向溪水的方向缓慢挪动过去，似乎依然试图从贫瘠的水系中捞一些，或者说挖一些可供加菜的食材。  
青峰正在心里嘀咕那些挖出来的小鱼小虾究竟是会进紫原自己无底洞一般胃，还是能被做成稀薄得如同清水的汤来给他们这些伤员增加营养，一个口气略显微弱的男声从他的身畔飘了过来。  
“那个……请问，是青峰中校么？”  
黑皮肤的军官皱着眉头转过身，在旁人看来有些凶神恶煞的脸明显让眼前带着少尉肩章的年青人吓了一跳。貌似胆子很小的少尉定了定神，啪地行了一个军礼，一口气不间断地说：“下官是赤司征十郎上校的副官降旗光树少尉奉命来请青峰中校前去同上校阁下会谈。”  
“赤司……？是说那个住在这间医院顶楼的那个营长，是赤司？”青峰异常惊讶。  
“是的，长官。”  
“原来他已经是上校了啊，升得还真快。”青峰勾了勾嘴角：“居然住在一家医院我都不知道，保密工作做得真好。不过他居然会来主动找我，是什么事？”  
“对不起长官，下、下官也不知道是什么事，只是上校阁下让我来请您过去而已。”被青峰周遭气场所震慑的可怜少尉战战兢兢地说。  
青峰懒得为难这个比自己军阶低上太多，紧张到连说话都开始结巴了的年轻人，便只是“嗯”了一声道：“我知道了，现在吗？”

上了三楼，沿着原本被漆成暗红色但现已褪色且油漆剥落严重的走廊走到底，就看到了那扇虚掩着的雕花木门。青峰用并不快速的懒散步伐走到门前，尚未来得及敲门，就听见门里传来了久未听到却依然清亮，宛如少年一般的嗓音：“是大辉？进来吧。”  
“还是那么敏锐啊赤司，光从脚步声就能听出是我而不是你那个小副官了吗？”青峰笑笑，毫不迟疑地推门入内。  
“光树也没那么无能，注意点口气。”声音的主人不动声色地说。

房间大而明亮，看上去足有三四十平米。原本应该放在窗户右边墙面正中的四柱大床被挪到了角落，取而代之的是一张颇有气势的实心梨木大办公桌，文件和电话、电报等设备被安置得整整齐齐。对面的壁炉里烧着在这季节略显奢侈的木炭，房间里十分温暖，和自己那间虽不透寒风但充斥着冰冷空气的小房间截然不同。边上则另有一道木门，看起来是独立的更衣室和卫浴间。作为整个战地医院里军阶最高的长官，赤司征十郎明显在条件艰苦的前沿后方也丝毫没有亏待自己。  
“气色不错啊，赤司。哦不，长官。”青峰行了一个不太规范的军礼，注视着赤司那极其端正的白皙面容，刻意忽略了他脸上遮住一只眼睛乃至半边面颊的包扎纱布和黑色眼罩。  
“废话就不多说了。”赤司没有从端坐着的椅子上站起，更没有与老同学叙旧的意思，而是直截了当地开口：“你的新室友，应该已经见过了吧？”  
“哦，你是说关？见过了，是个无趣的人。他怎么了吗？”青峰“嗯”了一声。  
“他跟你说自己的名字叫关？”  
“病历上也是这么写的啊，某运输大队队长，原来不就是个开卡车的？”  
“他是个间谍。”赤司忽然就如此直截了当地说出了令人震惊的事实。  
“……啊？”青峰闻言嘴张了一半，露出明显诧异的表情。  
赤司从手边的文件堆里抽出一叠，向前推去：“你先看看他的资料。”  
青峰向前走了几步，拿过文件扫了一眼。  
“关翔，原名灰崎……祥吾？这个名字好像在哪听过。”  
“数年前叛逃至D国的K国史上最大的间谍，后化名关翔，我方情报人员已经掌握了他的资料，不过知道他真实身份的人还非常少。”赤司面色不改，沉声说。  
“……”青峰没有露出更多意外的神情，而是默默读着资料，心里已经有了几分明白。  
“青峰中校，现在我作为你的临时直接领导交给你一份特别任务。”赤司向后靠住了椅背：“监视跟你住同一间病房的人，找出他的目的，并随时向我报告。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

回到病房，青峰动作缓慢地和衣上床，同时悄悄对另一张床上正在专心看什么东西的病友狠狠看了几眼。  
除了身高相差不大，那个人跟资料上的照片一点都不像，不管是相貌五官，还是那种狠戾的气势。  
不过干间谍这一行的，改变自己的气质，甚至变成完全的另一个人都是必备的能力，何况和对方才刚刚见面，于是他决定再好好观察一阵。  
虽然并不擅长做这种掩人耳目的事，但是既然任务被交到自己手中，那么就必须尽量做到最好。服从命令，这不仅是身为军人的天职，也是自己决定入伍之前就已做好的觉悟。  
“有你一封信，青峰长官。”  
青峰刚刚转头打算午睡，就听见病友用淡漠沙哑的声线说。  
“啊……？哦，谢谢。”青峰为自己将注意力大部分集中在眼前的男人的事上而感到心惊，随后却在对方眼神的示意下终于发现自己的床头边放着的粉红色信封。  
会用这种风格的信封给自己写信的人也只有青梅竹马桃井了。虽然青峰在某些地方对桃井十分没辙，但时不时被送到自己手上的信却是在炮火纷飞的战时前线上极大的慰藉。  
儿时好友的信能提醒他，自己还活着，并且依然有人挂念。  
“女朋友写来的？”邻床的病友在青峰拆信封的时候用难得调侃而又无不酸溜溜的口气问道。毕竟是远离家乡的男人，不管是普通士兵还是“间谍”，在见到这种粉红色的信件时总归是会有所触动吧。  
“不是。”青峰抬起眼皮瞥了对方一眼，语带冷漠地回答，“是个朋友。”  
“那总归是个女的吧？”关明知故问。  
“嗯。”青峰感到了一丝不耐烦。  
似乎听出青峰口气不好，关终于不再继续问，而是将视线重新转回自己之前正阅读着的书本上。  
那是一本过期很久的娱乐杂志，内容无怪乎流行歌手、当红模特和电影明星的绯闻八卦。青峰一开始对男人这种完全不符合自身气质的爱好感到惊讶（虽然他自己曾经也很喜欢看那种充斥着女星泳装和裸照的三流色情杂志），但没过多久就不去在意了。  
桃井的信一如既往没什么特别重要的事情，大部分是叙述家乡情况和自身生活的日常。那个有着姣好面容和绝赞身材的青梅竹马是一个尚不出名的小歌手，日常工作除了四处表演之外并没有什么出奇。不过在信的最后，她却这么写道：“我马上就要随着现在加入的表演团去前线慰问了。听说你在XX附近住院，也许会到你们那边去哦！期待吧！”  
其实我并不期待啊笨女人。青峰在心底言不由衷地吐槽道。  
青峰放下信，略微舒展了一下筋骨，感到肋下的伤口传来了隐隐疼痛。然而这时，门却被轻轻敲响了，接着就看见一个存在感稀薄而略显矮小纤细的身影端着换药的用具推门走了进来。  
即使已经认识很久，但青峰还是愣了一下才意识到是谁来了。  
“怎么是你？你不是负责那边大病房的吗？”他在调整视线接触到水蓝色头发的年轻男子时出声问道。  
“这边的护士小姐感冒请了病假，我来代一下班。”卫生班长黑子哲也中尉沉静地说。  
“哦……那晚上值班你也不能休息吧，还真是辛苦。”青峰点点头，在黑子的帮助下用单手脱了已经洗到变色的军用常服外套和病服，露出了几乎被纱布覆盖大部分黝黑肌肤的上半身。

黑子的动作轻柔灵巧，不禁令青峰想起对方当年在警察学校隔壁的教育学院上学时的情形。那时的自己难得打过几次架，为了向学校和旁人隐瞒，总是上门拜托对方帮忙处理伤口。  
“没想过了那么多年，到现在还是要拜托你啊。”青峰苦笑。  
“因为绿间君念的医学院我们两个的学校太远的关系吧。”黑子淡淡应道，手下不停，很快完成了换药。  
“其实也没什么，你当保育员的时候也肯定经常处理小孩们打闹留下的伤口吧？”  
“青峰君是在把自己和保育园里的孩子放到同一档次吗？”黑子面不改色地说。  
“喂……！”  
听着两位旧友谈话的关忽然忍不住“噗嗤”笑了一声。青峰尴尬而冷淡地剜了对方一眼，关就立刻带着歉意地忍笑闭嘴。  
黑子也转头往关的方向看了一下，点了点头算是招呼，端起盘子正要转身离开的时候，目光却正好落在了那封粉红色的信上。  
连信封上的落款都不用细看，他就直接问道：“是桃井同学寄来的？”  
“啊，说是马上可能会到这附近做慰问演出的样子。她知道你也在这里吗？”  
“也许吧，新年的时候收到过一张明信片。可能是别的认识的人告诉她的吧？”  
“那她应该就是来见你的。”青峰为自己那个单相思眼前对象多年的青梅竹马耸了耸肩。  
黑子在心里说“可信却是寄给了你不是吗”，表面上不置可否。  
临出门前，他像是想起来什么似地说：“对了青峰君，火神君让我问你下午有没有空过去玩纸牌。”  
“哈？他自己不会来说吗！”  
“……那就请青峰君自己去跟火神君说吧。另外，作为卫生兵我要提醒你一下，其实火神君他今天下午是要去做腿部复健的，如果你真的要去同他玩牌的话最好还是注意一下时间。”

门被关上后，关好奇问道：“青峰中校你和黑子中尉很熟？”两人之间的军阶差距很大，但互相说话的口气却十分随意。  
“中学同学。高中虽然没在一起但大学离得很近，入伍前关系一直不错。”青峰说得简明扼要。  
“哦……那居然还能在这种地方碰见，真是蛮巧的。”关点头道。  
“是啊。”因为对关的真实身份有了戒心，本就不太多话的青峰在和对方相处时愈发惜字如金。关似乎察觉到了青峰的态度不甚友好，因此也减少了同他之间的对话。

午饭过后，青峰见关开始睡午觉，便溜达着去了火神所在的病房。火神的病房和自己同一层，是用别墅里原本的游乐室改装的，面积很宽敞，住的都是尉级以上的军官，但在放了十几张病床之后也显得拥挤嘈杂。火神军阶略高，因此得到了靠墙靠窗的位置，青峰进来的时候，他正吊着手臂同隔壁床的木吉准校聚精会神地玩牌。  
“抱歉啦火神，我又赢了。”身材高大的木吉性子爽朗，哈哈一笑将散落的纸牌收起，转头对围成一圈观战的病友们说：“对不起，刚才谁买他赢来着？”  
围观人群中传来几声小小的哀叹，一个带着眼镜的军官撇撇嘴，恨恨地说：“火神你真是太弱了，玩了十几回了一次都没赢过！我今天可算在你身上输惨了！”  
火神闻言跳了起来：“明明是他先拉着我玩，赌局也是你们擅自开的好不好日向前辈！再说了，有种别玩牌，出去打篮球啊！我保管打得你们落花流水，让你们输得连裤子都提不住！”  
“就你那破腿破胳膊，算了吧，明明连骨头都还没长好呢！”旁观的人似乎并不相信火神的话，哄笑道。  
这边火神正心急上着火，转眼见青峰抱着手臂站在门边似笑非笑，愤愤地啐了一口道：“居然都给你这家伙看到了！”  
“不是你自己让我来玩牌的吗？”青峰吊儿郎当地走过去：“怎么，这输惨了还玩不玩？”  
“不玩不玩啦！”火神哼了一声：“搞脑子的游戏本来就不适合我！”  
青峰笑笑，没说其实自己也不擅长这种智力游戏，而是径自在对方床边的椅子上坐下来说：“那我还牺牲午睡还跑过来干嘛啊？”  
“该干嘛干嘛去！”火神没好气地说。  
“那也行，反正阿哲跟我说你下午还要做腿部复健什么的。”  
“啊……我忘了。”火神张嘴发出短促的声音，懊恼地抓了抓脑袋。  
“我说啊……”青峰冷笑着说：“你什么记性啊，这都能忘。话说，你复健到底怎样了？实行爆破后回避的时候摔断左手和左腿这种事现在想想也实在是太好笑了。”  
“你又没比我好到哪去。”  
“我是冲锋时被子弹打的，当然比闪避时摔沟里这种理由好得多吧！”  
“你说什么？想打架吗！”火神不出所料地怒发冲冠了。  
“哦？你以为我怕吗？想打就打啊！……”青峰自然不甘示弱。  
“火神君！青峰君！”某个平淡冷静而带着些无奈的声音终于在他们耳边响起。  
“哇啊！”两人同时吓了一跳。  
“黑，黑子，你什么时候进来的？”火神大喘了口气说。  
“之前就在了。”黑子示意了手下推着的轮椅：“我以为你们要玩一阵牌，就想等一下再推火神君出去的……现在是不玩了吗？”  
“刚才和木吉前辈玩输得太惨，算了吧。”火神撇撇嘴，从床上挪动到了轮椅上。因为断了一只手臂和一条腿，所以不方便使用拐杖，若要去院子里活动的话还是轮椅比较方便。虽然自尊心很高的火神一开始对这种会让人显得过于软弱的辅助器具十分排斥，但明白事理的他还是暂时接受了这种状况。何况，一直推着他四处活动的人是黑子。

“我也出去呼吸一下新鲜空气吧。”青峰这么说着，便跟随火黑二人来到院子。虽然远处的群山显得有些灰蒙蒙的，但天气依然很好。黑子帮火神站在院子一角为伤兵复健而特地搭建的类似双杠的辅助器械边，一如往常地放手让火神自己锻炼，自己则在站一旁随时准备搀扶。青峰四处溜达了一番，但缺乏葱郁颜色的花园里也实在没什么好看，他便坐在了春日里应该会开满紫云的被藤蔓包覆的长廊下，默不做声地注视着稍远处流转着温馨气氛的两人。  
“羡慕吗？”心底有个声音在对自己隐隐约约地说。  
“不羡慕是不可能的吧，但又有什么办法呢？”另外一个声音回应道。  
深吸几口气，感觉山间冰凉却清爽的空气通过鼻腔深深地进入肺里。但猛然间，不知是被冷空气激到还是别的什么原因，鼻头直到心里猛地一酸。  
也差不多该接受了吧……？已经过去那么些年了。  
但还是难以相信。这种事，不管过去多久都难以相信。  
他用完好的那只手向后撑住身体，仰头透过叶子早就凋落干净的枯萎藤树，将目光投向被枝蔓分割成杂乱细块的天空。天空虽然晴冷，但依然散布着大块大块的云团，不知什么时候就会完全遮住在云块间艰难挣扎透出来的日光。  
他闭起眼睛，鼻腔里发出无意识的低吟和长叹。  
是在说什么呢？想上战场？想打篮球？还是想念过去的时光？

感觉有人走近了。  
“青峰君，要喝水吗？”  
是黑子。  
青峰回身坐正，就见黑子拎着一个军用水壶向自己递过来，面上是宽厚温和的淡然笑容。  
“我让火神君坐下来休息一会，就过来问你要不要喝点水，这天气还是挺干燥的。”  
“谢了。”青峰不客气地接过水壶仰头喝了几大口，将水壶还给黑子，问：“火神那家伙复健得怎样了？”  
“火神君是很有意志力的人，也很听话，恢复得比想象中要好很多，再过一个礼拜应该就可以拆石膏了。”  
“是吗。”青峰点点头，“也亏了有你在。这样的话他很快就能重回前线了吧？”  
“……”黑子没有回答，而是出乎意料地发出几声细不可闻的笑声，但在那微弱的嗓音里，青峰却感觉不出笑意。  
那笑声到底是什么意思，即使是在这种地方向来感觉迟钝的青峰也能明白。  
“如果他还是和刚被送来的时候一样，躺在床上需要我照顾的话……”黑子用极低的声音无意识地喃喃自语道。  
青峰没有接话。虽然火神比自己先一步来到这个医院，但他也听说过一点当时的情形。火神身上的伤远不止手臂和腿部的骨折而已，在刚被送来的时候，主刀的绿间从他的后背和腹部取出过数枚弹头和炮弹碎片。事实上，火神能在那么短的时间里恢复到如今的状况已经是个奇迹了。  
当时，作为卫生兵的黑子在见到那样的火神时是什么心情，现在又是什么心情呢？如此复杂的感情青峰并不想去体会。而当他想到这一层的时候，刚才那点羡慕的情绪也早已被难以言喻的苦涩掩盖了。

“现在的青峰君和之前看到你的时候相比，好像有些不一样了。”黑子忽然开口如此说道。  
“唉？”青峰挑挑眉，发出了疑惑的声音。  
“怎么说呢，虽然还是给人感觉很锋利，但却更真实了——是令人难以表达清楚的情况呢。”  
“……之前看到的时候，是什么时候？”  
“就是黄濑君……”黑子有些说不下去。  
“你是想说我看上去已经面对现实了吗？”青峰笑笑：“在毫无心理准备也完全无法再见到现场和残骸的情况下被告知那个人已经不在了这种事，本来就是很难令人接受的吧？”  
“但那也是没办法的吧，毕竟是飞机失事啊。”  
“……”  
“我能理解一点。如果是火神君在我不知道的地方消失了，甚至连什么痕迹都不留的话，我也不知道会做出什么事情来。”黑子用依旧淡然的语气说着如此深刻的话，抬眼向双杠那边已经勉强站起，尝试着想依靠自己的力量继续进行锻炼的火神看了看，转身就要走过去。  
“阿哲你……”青峰在心底有些触动，正要开口，却被旧友接下来的话打断。  
“不过青峰君现在给人的感觉，我觉得是不错的。接下来请更加爱惜自己的生命吧，即使是在战场上。但是，可以的话请不要再做那种无谓地牺牲自己的事了。相信黄濑君如果知道了你那时的样子，也绝对不会高兴的。”

何止是不高兴，如果是他的话肯定会一边哭一边生气地对自己吼出声，然后接下来好几天都不会理睬自己，直到两个人都摈不住，互相放下身段为止吧。不过自己并不是个擅长道歉的人，所以最后的情况估计还是会和当年两人数度交火的结果一样，等到对方带着一种无奈的甜意“小青峰”“小青峰”地喊着，先拉住自己的手臂，或是两人互不相让，从口角上升到激烈的肢体交流，在乒乒乓乓的的乱响中伴随着旋风过境一般的场景采用各种方式耗干体力为止。  
那是个相当洒脱的人。说好听点是不计前嫌，事实上就是变化无常没心没肺。但就是那么任性的人，却如此真心诚意地喜欢着自己，而自己也对他那种开朗却又多变的性子毫无办法。

就这么想着那家伙的事，青峰无意识地将视线投向医院的窗户。忽然，他看到某个有着黑色头发和高挑身形的影子从窗前一闪而过。

青峰几乎是跳了起来，直接以最快的速度冲回病房，但他却看见隔壁床的“间谍”先生正在自己的病床上好好地沉睡着，发出均匀的呼吸声。  
他呆呆地望着那个一点都不好看的男人的睡颜，心里没来由地七上八下起来。  
青峰觉得自己应该将刚才的情况向赤司汇报，踟蹰片刻后便打算上楼。路过医生办公室的时候，他听见那个由原本的杂物间改装的房间里传来了绿间不耐烦的声音。  
“你要我说几遍，现在这个情况我哪里走得开。话说以你我相同的军阶，什么时候轮到你这个管后勤的来向我传达什么消息了！”  
“小真你听我说……”那个医院里不常出现的声音正用不依不饶语气努力劝说着什么，听起来有些无赖的口气像是在说私事。青峰认出声音的主人是这个营区的整备处长高尾少校，不过因为和他不熟，也无意探听他和军医之间的私事，便只是在门口路过，没有停下脚步。  
上了顶楼，青峰敲响走廊尽头上校军官的房门，但却无人应答，而他的副官也没有出现。  
等了片刻，他放弃了立刻见到赤司的希望，转身下楼。路过楼梯口的时候，他和穿着一身脏兮兮勤务兵制服的清洁工撞了个正着，拖洗地板的脏水从水桶里溅了出来，泼了他一鞋。  
“啊，真抱歉……”冒失的勤务兵低着头，忙不迭地弯下腰，惶恐地道歉。  
“算了。”青峰啧了一声，“真倒霉……”他皱着眉头下楼，感到被凉水弄湿的双脚愈发地泛起寒意来。  
回到自己病房所在的楼层，不经意间从窗户向外望出去，午后的阳光已经以很低的角度摇摇欲坠地垂悬在天边，表明又是意味不明的一天的已经过去了。  
窗户开着，冷风愈发刺骨。青峰忍不住打了个冷战，伸手关上了窗门。夕阳橙红色的光透过玻璃落在身上，却一点也不暖和。  
又是即将进入夜晚的黄昏，一如他曾经无数次回忆起的那天傍晚。  
他立在窗前，停了半晌，注视着余晖渐渐消逝，闪着冷光的繁星在身后拉下夜幕。

黄濑，这样的夜里，好想抚摸你的头发，亲吻你光洁温暖的胸膛。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

和黄濑的相识最早要追溯到十几年前的中学时代。那时的青峰还是个脑中只有篮球和漂亮姑娘的笨蛋少年，听说过学校里有那么一个长得很帅的同学，母亲曾是个小有名气的电影演员。等到两人真的在篮球场附近由于青峰手滑造成的小意外而打上了照面的时候，篮球笨蛋脑中下意识出现的一句话就是：“这家伙果然长了一张可以成为男性公敌的脸。”  
一来二去，在黄濑不知出于什么原因也加入篮球社团后，年龄相仿的俩人很快混熟了。放学后不回家留在体育馆或是街头篮球场打一对一也不知在什么时候成为了约定俗成的事情。青峰没想到这个长了一副小白脸模样的少年居然能那么努力，即使从来没有赢过自己，但俩人之间的水准差距却在很快缩小。  
少年们挥洒青春时不可能注意到的就是不知何时就已经渐渐缩短的光阴。  
“我说……”青峰在寒冷的冬日夜晚到来之前收拾起打球的东西，顺口问了一句注视着自己的一举一动而看不出异样表情的金发少年：“你经常和我一起打球到那么晚，你家里人应该也很大度吧。”  
“家里人？”黄濑笑笑，扯衣襟下摆擦了擦汗，露出虽然纤细但充满力度的腰线：“你是说父母双亲之类的东西吗？”  
青峰不动声色地注视着从对方白皙的面容和腹肌上流下的汗水，咽了口唾沫，话到嘴边不由得打了个结：“是，是啊。”  
“我没有父亲，母亲的情况你也应该听说过，不过她现在很少回家，不是忙工作就是流连酒馆——虽然她那些工作也都跟喝酒脱不了干系。”黄濑面色轻松，笑容不改，仿佛在说跟自己毫无关系的八卦。  
虽然年纪不大，但青峰也能隐约明白黄濑的母亲目前到底是在从事着什么样的工作。于是他不再问下去，而是抓了抓脑袋，稍显尴尬地“哦”了一声。  
“所以，我家里人是不管我的，等念了高中我想去寄宿，那时应该就更跟他们没什么缘分了吧。”黄濑低头拍了拍球，面上的笑容却维持不变，话题一转：“到那时还能跟小青峰一起打篮球的话就好啦！”  
“那就一起打啊。”青峰只是将视线定格在对方纤瘦匀称的身型上，不知不觉地应声说道：“一起去上寄宿学校也挺好。”  
“嗯！”黄濑不服输的笑容又生动地飞扬起来：“到时候一定会打败你啊！”  
“别做梦了！”

然而，当青峰费了九牛二虎之力凭借篮球特长考上那所还算不错的寄宿高中的时候，黄濑却突然搬走了。虽然听说只是隔壁镇，但在面积辽阔的K国，两人之间的距离也隔了需要坐三个小时火车的路途。  
“喂，不是说好要一起打篮球的吗？”青峰对黄濑不遵守约定的行为很愤怒，但由于不知道黄濑新家的地址，却连写信过去质问都做不到。

高一那年的新年后，某个刚刚尚残留着些冬季寒意的早春下午，青峰不知因为什么原因而五心烦躁，便翘了最后一节课和社团的练习，背着球袋偷偷溜出学校到附近的河岸睡午觉。然而当他路过宿舍区门口的时候，却看到一个身穿邻镇高中制服的熟悉身影在门前徘徊。  
“黄……濑？”脚下在自己的意识之前就已经动作了，然后是手。当被自己从后面搭住肩的黄濑猛然回头的时候，青峰的拳头就紧接着塞了过去。  
未及出声，黄濑就已经被在惊讶愤怒之下用了八九成力道的拳头打得坐在了地上。青峰难以控制自己的脾气，先前积累的满腔被背叛的愤怒和不解一口气全都“噌”的一声窜上了脑海，令他忍不住怒吼道：“你这家伙跑哪去了！为什么毕业典礼之后连话都不留一个就没影了！不是说好要上同一个学校的吗！”  
对方却没有回答，而是坐在地上低着头，金黄的额发垂下来，看不清脸上的表情。  
青峰见他半天没答声，以为自己刚才那拳打重了，有点着慌，迟疑地伸出手去，呐呐地说：“抱歉，我刚才一时心急……”  
黄濑沉默着摇了摇头，停了一会才拉住青峰递过来的手，站起身，紧接着却毫不示弱地在对方还没反应过来的时候在他的腹部打还了一拳。  
青峰冷不丁也挨了一下，给打得咳嗽连连：“你小子……！”  
“还给你。”黄濑站直身子，先是哼了一声，随即似乎是憋不住冷淡的表情，终于又笑了出来：“哪有那么久没见一上来就打人的！我要不打还回去还是男人吗！”  
“咳咳……还不是你先二话不说就跑了的……！”  
“我那是没办法，我妈被催债的逼得太紧了，根本没办法来得及跟你道别啊！不过你看我不是一找到机会就过来找你了嘛！”黄濑叹了口气，苦笑着说。  
“……”青峰一听这话也没了言语。沉默半晌后，他给对方拍了拍身上的灰，没头没脑地说了一句：“打球吗？”  
“好啊，一对一。”

久违了数月的一对一，青峰却感到十分惊讶。因为黄濑的篮球水平在自己不知道的时候已经进步得那么快，几乎快要和自己打平。青峰是知道黄濑如同海绵吸水一般的学习和模仿能力的，但在那么短的时间里达到这种水准，却绝不是一般人能做到的。  
“你……练习得很勤快吗？”又一场自己险胜的对决结束后，青峰掩饰着体力的过度消耗，一边仰头喝水一边问。  
“反正除了学习也没别的事做。”黄濑目不转睛地看着青峰的一举一动，停顿了很久才这么回答。  
“哦……说来，你学习成绩好像不错的样子，想读什么样的大学？”在街头篮球场边的长凳坐下来，青峰一边往自己头上浇凉水一边说，末了甩了甩头，从短发上甩出一片混合着汗水的晶亮水珠。  
黄濑偏头躲了一下水珠，却依然注视着青峰，直到连自己都意识到有什么不对的地方了才掩饰一般地转开视线，说：“只要是不用交学费的地方都可以，比如教育学院什么的。如果可以的话我想去念航空学校，但不知道能不能考上就是了。不过，就算考上了估计我也交不起学费吧……”  
话中的意思很明显了，青峰不需要进一步确认就能知道黄濑家目前到底面对着怎样的经济状况。  
“是吗，听起来不错。”然而，除了这种话，他还能说什么呢？  
“那么，今天就到这吧。”黄濑也开始穿外套：“今天下午的打工临时休息，我才有空过来。下次如果有机会我还可以过来找你打球吗？”  
“下次我去找你吧。”青峰干脆地说：“把地址写给我，这样就可以寄信了。”  
“地址给你倒是可以，但是你可别随便跑来啊，我还要打工，如果你突然跑过来的话我会很难办的。啊，当然这不是说我不喜欢你来……”黄濑想解释什么，却总觉得越说越乱。  
不过好在青峰也不是不明事理的人，既然对方这么说了，那便听他的好了。何况，对方为了俩人见面的事而为难的样子竟是说不出的可爱。  
心里有某种东西像是浮了起来，轻飘飘的，后又越变越大，将整个胸腔涨得满满的。  
俩人交换了地址，在青峰的坚持下他们一起去了火车站。青峰知道等黄濑回到家的时候也许已经是深夜了，但却难以说出“既然那么麻烦你下次就别来了”这种话。  
这么想来，自己开始意识到那个人是如此不同，就是从那次之后开始的。

春意愈发浓厚的时候俩人又见了一次。打完球后饥肠辘辘的两个少年还一起去小吃店买了汽水、炸鱼和薯条，一边吃一边聊着互不见面时发生的事。  
“小青峰，我什么时候才能赢过你啊！”又是一连串一对一惨败的下午，黄濑含着吸管在小吃店里对青峰半是抱怨半是自嘲地说。  
但在青峰听来，那话语中却是总带着些无法言说的撒娇意味。  
那种语尾先上翘后又往下顿了一顿的收尾，话音里有着某种甜丝丝的味道，令人感觉分外俏皮，难以割舍。  
“这辈子都别想啦！”青峰对自己在体育运动上的水准还是很清楚的。他觉得自己可以大言不惭地说，不只是所在的镇子，就连附近的几个城市加起来都难以再找出能比他篮球打得更好的人了。  
“小青峰你篮球打得那么好，应该会找一间水准很高的大学篮球名校继续深造，然后去打职业吧？”  
“这倒说不准。虽然很喜欢篮球，但现在这种情况，打职业可能还是会比较难吧。至于大学，我大约还是会去念警察学校。”  
“和你父亲一样吗？”  
“是啊，虽然他总说这是份危险又枯燥的工作，但总归还是没办法——实在太帅了啊，能当警察的话。”半大不小的少年说起自小憧憬着的职业不由得双眼发亮。  
“……一定很帅啊，小青峰穿警察制服的样子。”黄濑注视着友人四周似乎散发着光芒的模样，微笑起来，“有梦想真好呢。”  
“梦想之类的你不是也有吗？飞行员什么的。”青峰把一大把薯条一口气塞进嘴里，一边嚼一边说。  
“嗯……是啊！警察和飞行员，的确是很棒的梦想不是吗？”某一瞬间，黄濑露出了一丝寂寞的表情，但转瞬即逝。他很快也打起精神，一边把最后一口炸鱼咽下去一边大声说。  
“喂喂，哪有自己夸自己的梦想很棒的啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
那时候青春年少的两人都是如此单纯，构思着如此天真的梦想。  
多年以后，当青峰回想起当年和黄濑在一起畅想未来的日子，都是闪亮闪亮的，连带当年那些纯粹的梦想一起。  
虽然当时的梦想最终都算是实现了，但在黄濑实现梦想的背后又隐藏着什么样的真相和代价，就是青峰不得而知的了。

高一那年两人最后一次见面是在临近期末，已经开始炎热起来的春末夏初。  
那天，再度从邻镇跑来找青峰打球的黄濑从见面伊始就显得非常疲惫，打了一会球之后连身形都有些摇摇欲坠。青峰不放心对方，便不肯再打下去，而是将他扯到距离街头球场不远的河边，逼着他躺下来休息。  
“你到底怎么回事，逞强一点都不好玩好吗！”虽说看到黄濑虚弱的样子心底会感到莫名的心跳加速，但他毕竟还是担心着对方的身体。  
“其实没事，就是昨晚打工到比较晚……睡一会就好。”面目端正的少年额上带着一丝薄汗，仰面躺在河岸边柔软的草地斜坡上，在日渐葱郁茂密的树荫下闭起了眼睛。  
“抱歉，让你……”话还没说完，金发的少年已经身不由己地坠入了沉沉的睡眠，入睡速度之快令青峰感到不可思议。  
静静地看了一会对方的睡颜，勉力平复了一下不知为何又强烈起来的心跳，青峰无奈地叹了口气，便也在黄濑的身边躺下来，仰望着天空逐渐聚集起来的云块。  
一直注视着被风推着不断变换形状的流动云团似乎很容易令人犯困，不一会儿连青峰也忍不住打起了盹，而一觉醒来居然就已是霞光满天的傍晚。  
青峰打着呵欠伸了个懒腰，看了看时间发现居然一个瞌睡打了这么久，不禁心里有点慌，而此时身边的黄濑却依然睡着，但看上去脸色似乎好了不少。  
“既然这么累，今天原本不过来也可以的啊……”青峰低声说道，伸手推了推对方的肩膀，“喂，黄濑，起来了，不然赶不上你回家的火车了！黄濑！”  
身边的少年微微张开了眼睛，湿漉漉的褐色双瞳仿佛含水的琥珀一般迷人。  
“如果能让这双眼睛一直看着我，我做什么都可以。”那一瞬间，青峰无端地如此想着。  
那双刚刚睁开的眼睛里满是迷茫的神色，告诉青峰这个人的神志其实还游荡在睡梦中的不知哪个角落。只见他的眼睛眯了一下又睁开，忽然绽放出一个青峰从未见过的，带着无比温柔和欢欣神色的笑容来。  
“喂，小青峰……我喜欢你你知道吗……？”  
黄濑模模糊糊地说，声音微弱绵长，却像是因为即将从什么地方涨满而溢出来一般的真心实意。  
无比清晰。  
青峰不知道自己那时露出的是什么样的表情，但下一秒钟，眼前那个躺着的人却似乎是忽然一下清醒了过来，在青峰还一句话都没说的时候囫囵起身，几乎是直接跳了起来，整个人都僵硬了。  
“小……青峰，你听见我刚才说什么了……吗？”金发的少年完全失了平日里那般开朗顽皮的精神，面色惨白，声音发颤。  
“听是听见了……”青峰有些愣愣地说，仿佛依旧不敢相信。  
黄濑闻言沉默了半晌，突然转身就走。  
“喂你干嘛！你等等！等等听到没！”等到黄濑已经大踏步地走出好几步，青峰这才也跳起身直追上去，一把拉住对方的手臂。  
“抱歉小青峰，刚才是我睡糊涂了，可以的话就请你当作什么都没发生过。”被青峰紧紧拉住，黄濑这才转身，语带坚定地说。  
“为什么我要当作什么都没发生过！凭什么啊！你让我做什么我就得听你的？！”青峰的倔劲上来了，心里陡然腾起一股没来由的怒火。他维持着拉住对方的动作，异常不满地说。  
“可是……”黄濑又是无奈又是苦笑：“如果没记错的话，我刚才可是跟你告白了啊，虽然我以为自己还在做梦，你又和我靠得那么近，所以这才忍不住说了出来……”  
“告白怎么了，告白难道不是一件很美好的事吗！”青峰迅速打断对方的话，斩钉截铁地说。  
“我说你到底明不明白……”  
“我明白啊，你说你喜欢我啊，这不是挺好的吗？”青峰顿了顿，不知道该怎么表达自己那种意外的狂喜，于是只能像想强调什么一般地重复了一遍这种听起来相当笨拙的说法：“我觉得挺好的。”  
黄濑像是看见了什么非常不可思议的东西，微微张嘴难以合上，惊讶的表情之下用闪烁的眼神注视着青峰：“你居然觉得挺好的……我真是搞不懂你。”  
“到底谁搞不懂谁啊！”青峰为对方飘忽的思路和自己弱势的口头表达能力几乎有些咬牙切齿了：“你为什么说完了就要逃！你不是喜欢我吗？”  
“就是因为说了喜欢你才要逃啊！你到底有没有搞清楚状况！”黄濑的声音也不由得大了起来，末了，却又有些乏力地低下了头，叹了口气道：“为什么我们要在路边为这种事情争执啊，感觉简直不像是真的……”  
“你说你喜欢我，我觉得很高兴，这是很让你难以接受的事吗？”似乎是觉得两人这样拉拉扯扯的样子太难看，青峰放开了黄濑的手臂，却将他彻底转过来面对自己，注视着对方深褐色宛若树林间的湖水一般的眼睛，说得异常认真。  
金发少年让自己的视线和对方交接在一起，看到刚才说出令自己先前想都不敢想的话来的对象正无比诚恳地看着自己。  
陡然间，四周被橙红色晚霞笼罩的美丽街景都仿佛变成了印像派画家笔下的油画，轮廓模糊，却透着令人惊心动魄的绮丽颜色。  
除了互相注视着的人们。  
许久许久，黄濑终于艰难地发声：“小，小青峰，你是说真的？”  
“我什么时候说假的了。”  
“那你……”  
“闭眼！”青峰忽然说。  
“呃？”  
“你看着我我会紧张。”  
“开什么玩笑，你居然会紧张……”  
“你闭不闭！”  
“好好好……”  
黄濑苦笑着闭上了眼睛，紧接着就感觉到有一对柔软的东西落在了自己的眼皮上，然后往下转移到了鼻子和脸颊，似乎寻找着什么一般，在唇角和下颌抚摩了几下，最终落在了自己不算干燥却隐隐颤抖着的嘴唇上。  
他衔住了他的嘴唇，然后仿佛一边体会一边学习着，渐渐用力揉着两片唇瓣，直到他受不了地打开为止。紧接着，就像遵循了本能一般，舌尖从唇间打开的空隙中长驱直入了。  
青峰感到自己似乎有些失了控制，即使身畔的光亮已经渐渐暗了下来，他也不想放开眼前的这个人和对方的嘴唇。  
直到两人都难以呼吸，毕竟经验不足的少年这才放开彼此。黄濑大口喘着气，觉得心脏已经不是自己的了，冰凉的指尖颤抖着，而全身又都是火热的。  
他们再度注视着彼此的眼睛。  
然而就在这时，他们发现对方的身后突然腾起了明亮的光芒。  
原来，就在两人纠缠间，天色已经彻底暗了下来，是街边的路灯被一盏一盏地点亮了。  
下意识地向远处望去，灯光仿佛流动了起来，从身边向远方一点一点延伸开去，直到两人身处光之海洋。  
他们从未意识到，这个尚留着最后一丝余晖的黄昏，竟然如此美丽。  
虽然已近黑暗，但因为有这些灯光，有灯下的彼此，黑夜也变得不再令人畏惧。

青峰抚摸着黄濑触感柔软的金发，将对方的手拉过来按在自己的胸膛上，感受着同样剧烈的心跳。  
他凑过去，在光之河流中和让两人的额头紧紧靠在一起。  
“要……在一起吗？”  
“好。”

啊啊，原来是这段往事。青峰在梦里对自己说道，如同每次回想起当年那个场景时，浑身仿佛被浸入温热的水，从身体到心都暖洋洋的，就像即使在梦中，也被黄濑带着温柔的微笑注视一般。  
然而睁开眼时，看到的却只有灰白而留有潮湿肮脏水渍的发霉的天花板。呼吸着初冬的寒冷空气，青峰又闭上眼睛，再度睁开时景色也依然没有改变。  
他翻了个身，看到对面病床上的男人——应该说是自己监视的对象——在被子里蠕动了一下，露出一小片凌乱的黑发和皱紧的眉头，在睡梦中发出痛苦而低沉的呻吟。  
无论如何不想承认，原来这才是现实。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

文艺慰问团到来的那天，这个不大不小的战地医院里一片欢腾。绿间同医院里的其他医生一起前去表示欢迎，却满脸都是不耐烦的表情——最主要的原因不是现场太吵，而是某个仗着文艺慰问随队官员的身份当着众人的面死死捏住他的手不放的高尾和成少校。  
“你差不多也该放手了吧！”绿间额上爆出几根青筋，用只有他们两人能听到的声音咬牙切齿地说。  
“我这不是表达军民鱼水情来着么。”高尾笑嘻嘻地说，完全没有放手的意思，“小真你不要这么无情嘛！”  
“胡扯什么，你明明自己也是军官，这算哪门子军民鱼水情……！”  
“是是，那就不说军民了，是我俩鱼水情……Ouch！”  
那边绿间已经做好了私下里见面时要把高尾打得抱头鼠窜的决心，然而在欢迎慰问团的人群另一边，也是一副久别重逢的场景。  
“阿大……！”桃井一改平时在舞台上大气沉稳的表现，在拥成一团的军民里一眼发现因肤色微黑而相当好认的青峰之后，立刻蹦蹦跳跳地上前拉住对方的手臂。  
青峰挖了挖耳朵，虽然嘴上说着“好烦啊，五月你快放手”，但手下却也没真的用劲把对方甩开。  
“你收到我的信了吧！为什么不回啊！”桃井柳眉微颦，一脸不满地说。  
“时间来不及啦！又没空。”青峰的眼神不觉飘向远方。  
“胡说！你肯定有空睡觉发呆但就是没空给我回信吧！”  
“你知道我最不擅长写字这种事……”  
“啊！”青峰话没说完，却见桃井忽然放开自己的手臂，面色泛红，发出一声惊喜的呼喊。  
“桃井小姐，好久不见。”黑子扶着已经拆去手部石膏却依然拄着一只拐杖的火神下楼来看热闹，在见到桃井后微微颔首打了个招呼。  
“哲君……”桃井的面颊愈发泛红了，连说话都有些磕磕绊绊。青峰见状，心下啧了一声，却不由得伸手在青梅竹马的女孩肩膀上一拍，说：“你们也算好久没见了，那就先聊着，我走了。”  
“啊？！阿大你去哪里！”  
“撒尿！”  
桃井话语一噎，还是不死心地说：“……下午演出开始了你可要来看啊！”  
“知道啦！”  
“一定要来啊！”  
“我说我知道了你没听见么！女生话太多会嫁不出去的！”  
“混蛋阿大你说什么呢……！”

青峰踏进医院的建筑，却在门口迎面撞上了正拄着拐杖挤在人群中向外面移动的室友。  
虽然一天中大部分的时间都在病房内休息，但关的状况却看上去似乎更糟了。不只是瘦弱的身躯没有丝毫健壮起来的征兆，先前就很苍白的面色也已经有些发青，而那双总是低垂着的略有些浑浊的灰蓝色眼睛中也多了一些沉重阴郁而更显痛苦的东西。青峰从黑子语焉不详的寥寥几句言辞中得知对方的内脏似乎也有着严重的疾病，或许是久病未愈的内伤，总之就算他被送到这里治疗休养，事实上也很难再回到战场，甚至是正常的生活中去。他曾隐隐想过，如果对方就这么死在病床上倒也省得自己麻烦，但念及对方曾经是个极其优秀的特工，却又对他真实的身体情况以及出现在这里的原因抱有了极大的怀疑。  
“很热闹嘛。”似乎对青峰一直以来不咸不淡的态度多少有了点自觉，关在见到对方之后便也只是出于礼貌用那种半冷不热的语气说了一句没营养的废话算是招呼。  
青峰没应声，而是不动声色地迅速观察了一下对方，随口应道：“你也出来看热闹？”  
“是啊，呆在房间里太闷了，顺便试一下这副新配的拐杖好不好用。”  
“哦，看起来还不错。”青峰敷衍地说。  
“还行吧。”关也随口应了一声，接着他那不太平整的唇边却挑起了一抹玩味的笑意：“刚才那个和你说话的女孩子……是你女朋友？”  
“……和你又没关系。”青峰的话语更冷了，这次他没有继续多做解释，而是擦过了同室病友的肩膀，径直走了过去。

从厕所出来，青峰原本想直接回病房去，但念头一转，却直接上了楼。  
赤司的病房兼办公室依然布置得规整而又不乏舒适。天越来越冷了，一走进烧着壁炉的房间，青峰忍不住发出了一声舒服的长叹。  
“你这的条件还是这么好啊。”青峰在赤司办公桌对面的沙发上坐下来，伸直了长腿，说：“你那小副官呢？这两天怎么没见他人。”  
“光树被隔离待查，押回后方司令部了。”赤司注视着青峰的一举一动，冷淡地说。  
“……咦？”青峰闻言不免一惊。  
“传来的电文泄了密，以至于D国在三天内将战线迅速推进了一百多公里。这个消息还没公布，但是经过情报部门分析，跟特工脱不了干系。”赤司表面上十分冷静，但嘴角淡定冷笑的表情却不由得露出了一丝破绽，“情报部暂时还没怀疑到我的身上，但是最有可能接触过电文并且知道电文密码的人就是我的副官。一个小少尉自然没有反抗命令的本事，就算我表示自己相信他，但他既没有正面应对情报部的胆色也不想因为这件事让我为难，所以没说几句就自愿被他们绑回去了。”  
“那泄密的人……”  
“还没找到。”赤司无意识地把玩着桌边放着的一把剪刀说：“我现在每天起床和进房间第一件事就是查有没有窃听器，不然也不会就这么直接跟你说这些事。眼下当务之急就是要捉到间谍。”这样才能让降旗快点回来——这句话赤司自然是万万不会说出口的。  
“的确……我来找你也是想跟你说一下最近监视灰崎的结果。”青峰正色道：“那家伙最近都没怎么出病房，不太抓得住把柄。不过刚才看他走出病房大楼，去后院围观文艺慰问团搭台去了。现在后院的人不少，所以来跟你说一声，但愿别出什么乱子。”  
“监视没被发现吗？”  
“应该没有。我就是对他比较冷淡，也没多说什么话，后来他就也不怎么主动跟我说话了。”青峰耸耸肩。  
“嗯……下次可以适当地说一点，看看能不能发现什么言语上的破绽。”  
“也行。不过既然对方是专业间谍，说话肯定是滴水不漏的吧。”事实上这几天青峰已经发现，即使是在几句有限的交谈中，关也从未透露过太过关于自己的事，这让他回想起来不觉有些焦躁。  
“为什么叫你去监视，就是因为你不是专业搞情报的，说话没什么技巧，反而会让对方放松警惕。”赤司看了青峰一眼，这么说道。  
临走的时候，青峰顺口问了一句：“下午的慰问演出你去看吗？”  
“可能开场的时候出于礼貌会出席片刻，但估计很快就会先退场。我对这种活动没什么兴趣，况且我也知道如果有我这个级别的军官在，那些下级士兵怕也是不敢放开了好好玩的。”赤司将视线集中在剪刀闪亮的刀刃上，听不出感情地说。

“嗨，青峰中校！”午饭过后，青峰将那只完好的手臂插在军裤口袋里，一边溜达着一边往搭建舞台的后院走去，忽然就被人从身后拍了一下肩膀，伴着一个爽朗的声音在耳边响起，“你也去看演出吗？”  
“随便看看罢了。”青峰不讨厌木吉这样的人，只不过因为自身性格别扭而不太擅长与其交往罢了。因此，虽然他依旧皱着眉头，却也硬是挤出了几分温和友好的表情。  
“听说慰问团里有个唱歌的是你女朋友？”  
“不过是青梅竹马，什么时候变成我女朋友了啊！再说，你听谁说的这种事！”青峰无奈地说。  
“黑子来给我们换药的时候闲聊说起的。他似乎也认识那个女孩？据说还挺漂亮的。”  
“要说漂亮嘛……估计是算得上还行吧？”回忆起桃井那自己原先乃至现在也很喜欢的丰满胸脯，青峰虽然言语迟疑，却也没否认青梅竹马的外形水准，“虽然还比不上小麻衣啦……”  
“哈哈哈，你的口味挺高的嘛！不过到底长啥样马上不就可以看见了嘛！”木吉哈哈笑道。

木吉和青峰一起挤进人群，后院以建筑物为背景的临时舞台前已经被围得水泄不通。泥土的地面由于众人踩踏已经变得很不平整，因此不方便放太多军用马扎作为座位。战地医院中的医护人员和伤兵们一开始还能按照军容军纪的要求排好队席地而坐，但当演出开始不久之后，随着观演的人越来越多，却都愈发放肆起来。  
青峰在人群中发现了关的身影。黑发的男人因为拄着拐杖行动不便而被人群挤得跌跌撞撞的。毕竟是同室病友，不管是因为人道主义还是别的什么总归帮一下为好——出于这个想法，青峰不由得加快脚步上前扶住了对方。关一抬头，迎面就对上青峰那张无甚表情却带着淡淡不耐烦意味的脸。  
“谢谢啊。”男人停顿了一下，似乎想说什么却又没说出来，终于只是笑笑说，“麻烦你了。”  
“不算什么麻烦。”青峰冷淡回应，却半是搀扶半是强制地把他拉到了稍远一些的地方，勉强找了个还不算太挤的空位，抄了把军用马扎坐了下来。

这种临时拼凑起来的文艺节目若放在平常自然是没什么好看的，哪怕一样是唱歌跳舞，水准也参差不齐。不过眼下这种景况，能有年轻姑娘们在军队里的为大家上台表演，这本身就是一件很令人激动的事了。姑娘们画了不算很淡的舞台妆，打扮得如同花蝴蝶，翻腾的长裙下摆里，白皙的小腿若隐若现。身处军营，除了护士以外许久未见异性的小伙子们自然都看得眼睛发直。  
坐在青峰左边的木吉和大家一起看了几个节目，兴致却似乎并不特别高涨，等到穿着大红色舞裙的姑娘们下台后甚至还打了个呵欠，跟青峰打了个招呼后就挤了出去，说是要回房间睡觉。青峰没去在意对方，却在下一个节目上演后不禁多看了几眼。  
那是穿着一身粉红色演出服为大家献唱的桃井。青梅竹马的女孩面容秀丽，身材绝佳，往台上一站就已经博得了一大片欢呼，待到她开唱之后，更只听得歌声婉转柔美，就像这个严寒冬日里的一股暖流，令台下远离家乡、亲人和恋人的士兵们为之动容。  
桃井所唱的是一首战前曾经相当流行，传唱率很高的情歌，是那时候上映的一部大热电影的主题曲。这首歌的旋律并不难，歌词也颇简单，连青峰都能跟着哼上几句，却跟那部电影的剧情相当合拍。

电影在上映的时候青峰看过，和黄濑一起。  
那是个讲述被死神将彼此分开的情侣的故事，情节简单老套，却拍得哀婉动人。男女主角经历很多挫折终于走到一起，但女孩却因为突如其来的灾难去世。女孩迟迟不肯被超度，而是在恋人的身边流连不去。男孩渐渐感受到了对方的存在，却无论如何都看不见也碰不到对方。直到最后，女孩为了从死神的魔爪中救下男孩，牺牲了成为天使乃至转世的机会。最终，男孩在黎明前的黑夜里看到了恋人的身影，却在清晨的第一缕阳光中眼睁睁地看着对方逐渐变得透明，然后消散在空气中。  
黄濑在看到电影结局的时候曾经泣不成声，青峰心里也有些感动，面上却是忍住了没什么反应。散场后两人一起去吃饭，席间黄濑突然红着眼睛问青峰：“如果有一天我消失了，小青峰你能感受到我的存在吗？”  
自己当时应该是回答了他的，但是到底说了些什么呢？青峰却已经记得不太清楚了。

“In the quiet night is snow falling.  
By my side is my lover sitting.  
How many words stay in my heart but just freezing?  
If I had never met you, I would not understand what is painful.  
If I had never met you, I would not know the meaning of love.  
I am praying for it, do not disappear.  
I am still loving you and waiting for you.  
If I had never met you, I would not understand what is lonely.  
If I had never met you, I would not know what is being loved.  
How wonderful to meet you on the world.  
I wish I could kiss you once again.”

《If I had never met you》，但青峰还记得这首歌的名字。  
如果不曾遇见你。  
听着桃井悠然唱起这首歌，一瞬间，青峰从未有过如此强烈的感觉。  
黄濑其实就在他的身边，一点都不遥远。

突然，身边黑头发的男人用似笑非笑的话音打断了青峰已渐飘远的思绪：“我说，你这女朋友还真是个上等货色嘛！”  
青峰感到非常不耐烦，没好气地说：“她不是我女朋友，我没有女朋友。就算有也跟你没关系！”话语中已隐含几分火气。  
“哈？”关发出了相当夸张而尖刻的声音，却丝毫没有停止这个话题的意思：“你没有女朋友？我才不信！”  
青峰觉得内心底的烦躁即将到达临界点，正要发作，却被身边男人接下来一句轻飘飘的话堵了回去：“我的恋人都还在家乡等我呢，所以你肯定也有的嘛！”  
……这什么逻辑？！

含着六七分怒意的话语正要出口，青峰却忽然听到一阵熟悉的沉闷轰响。  
是炮声和爆炸声，伴随着由远及近的飞机发动机的轰鸣。  
“是……D国的飞机！”  
“敌军！敌军空袭！”  
“这里不是很隐蔽的山区吗怎么会有敌军突袭呢！”  
“别说废话了大家快逃！”  
不仅青峰发现了这点，在场的几乎所有人都意识到了危机的临近。扭曲而惊恐的面容和尖叫声瞬间炸遍，让现场如同煮沸的粥一般混乱起来，人人都在四散奔逃，寻找可以隐蔽的地点。  
虽然对身边的男人感到厌烦和难以信任，但青峰还是一手用力扯起对方，一边低吼着“快走！”一边下意识地寻找着躲藏的地点。然而，就在这一片匆忙间，他却意识到耳边的歌声并没停下来。  
他望了一眼舞台，只见台上的女孩在这种危机的时刻也丝毫没有慌乱，伴着背后只剩下一把发着颤声的小提琴演奏出的旋律，将正在演唱的那首歌尽力唱了下去。

“Night will be in the past and dawn is coming.  
Even close my eyes I can see, you are sitting by my side.  
…………  
I am sincerely praying.  
We will never forget from now on.  
You are my everything.  
I still love you, forever.”

最后的音符消失后，只见桃井朝几乎已经全空的舞台下款款行了一礼，冲着不禁为她鼓起掌来的青峰露出一个微弱的笑容，这才快步走下台来。  
青峰忍不住在心底为自己看上去柔弱却无比坚强勇敢的青梅竹马喝了声彩，这才发现刚才坐在身边的男人也依然立在那里，同自己一道听完了整首歌，并且鼓了掌。  
“真是个好女孩……”  
关的话还没说完，一个仿佛能将地狱崩坏的沉重轰响就在他们的身边炸响了。眼前医院建筑的一角爆出一朵巨大的火花，气流卷着浓烈的硝烟和硫磺味夹杂着如雨般的土块石片向他们迎面扑来。  
青峰反应极快，在爆炸的光刚刚闪现之时就大喊了一声：“卧倒！”挟着关直接扑在了地上。等到两人从扑面砸来的土石和灰雾中直起身，耳边还留着巨响过后的轰鸣残音。曾在枪林弹雨中冲锋过无数次的青峰最先恢复过来，在尚未散去的灰土中辨认着到底发生了什么事。  
“医院被炸了！炸的地方是……三楼！”  
“是……空袭炸弹吗？”关一边咳嗽着一边问。  
“不……”青峰望着冒出滚滚浓烟的地方咬牙说道：“没听到飞机飞过头顶的声音，也没看到飞机……”  
关也终于踉踉跄跄地站起身，看清现场状况后说：“如果是飞机投掷的炸弹，半边建筑都没了，不可能只炸那一块地方。”  
“所以说，不是空袭，而是……”  
被什么人先前就放在医院内的炸弹。

虽然医院了发生爆炸，但众人还是一直等到敌机飞远之后很久才敢胆战心惊地从各自隐蔽的地方出来。医生护士和还能基本正常活动的士兵们在见到现场惨状后连惊愕都来不及，便已一拥而上寻找被掩埋在爆炸废墟中的伤者。还好发生爆炸的时候大部分人都在后院内观看文艺表演，留在建筑内的人不多，因此没有造成太大的人员伤亡，实在是不幸中的大幸。医院内的最高长官赤司也在第一时间赶到现场，指挥了搜救，但当确认了爆炸的中心点到底在哪时，医院内稍有头脑的人都不免面色发青。  
“爆炸发生时我不在办公室，才幸免遇难。”赤司对青峰压低声音说：“时机真是太巧了。”  
环顾四周的惨状，青峰默默捏紧了拳头，却是没有说话。在刚刚结束的搜救中，他已经听说了此次事故中伤势最严重之人的情况。  
是他认识的人，木吉。  
爆炸时木吉正好回到自己的病房休息，而他的病房却恰巧就在爆炸的中心，赤司办公室的正下方。爆炸后落下的天花板和巨大的水泥石块将木吉的右腿牢牢压住——那是一条本就伤势严重的腿。  
最后，绿间经过很负责任的诊断，不得不决定对木吉就地截肢。这个优秀的战士永远失去了一条腿，再也不能回到战场上。

得知消息的时候，不管是不是认识木吉的人都感到异常愤怒，同一个病房里和对方关系很好的日向弯腰跪倒在地板上发出一声绝望的哀鸣，而由于爆炸时正和黑子一起观看演出因此逃过一劫的火神更是忍不住爆了粗口。青峰低着头慢慢走出人群，看见关正拄着拐杖站在人群边缘注视着众人，满脸都是一种奇异的漠然表情，一股邪火突然毫无预料地涌上头脑。  
青峰一个箭步冲了上去，一把揪住关的胸前衣襟，拳头毫不留情地揍了上去。关猝不及防，被青峰打得跌倒在地，然而在他还没采取行动应对的时候，青峰饱含了难以控制的愤怒的拳打脚踢已经如同狂风暴雨一般招呼上来，伴随着一声声的咒骂。  
“你这个混账！你说！是不是你干的！个狗娘养的到底想干嘛！你想害谁，到底想害谁！”  
青峰将最近这段时间由于眼前人存在而得到的压力一股脑儿发泄了出来。不过，即使是在他最愤怒的时候，也还是保留了一丝理智，依然没有当着众人的面将那两个敏感的字眼说出口。  
众人猝不及防地看到这一幕几乎都傻了眼，还是一直在一旁围观的高尾中校反应快，在关被青峰打到几乎口吐鲜血之前及时上前拦住了青峰。  
“你干什么！想把人打死吗！”  
“放开！让我打死这个混帐家伙！”青峰虽然被高尾和旁人使了大力拉开，口中还是一直不停地叫道。  
被青峰打得蜷缩在地的关在对方被迫停手之后微弱地蠕动了几下试图站起来却没成功，最终还是被连忙赶过来的医护人员扶了起来。他弯着腰，咳出几口深红色的痰，却勉力抬头，直视着青峰的眼睛。  
“我什么都……没有干。”如同在溺水中挣扎，他断断续续地说，“我不是……间……不是我……！”  
青峰狠狠地盯住对方灰蓝色的瞳孔，脑中由于愤怒而混乱的电流忽然不受控制地直冲全身神经系统的每个细枝末节——那是好几年都没有再发生过的。他听见那是自己忍不住发出一声的大叫，震惊了周围的众人，紧接着他的身体乃至指尖都不自觉地蜷缩了起来，就像一条煮沸锅中濒死的虾，而全身也开始无法停止地颤抖。  
不，不是颤抖，而是痉挛。  
在旁人眼中，青峰忽然张大了嘴，唇边出现白沫，表情扭曲的面容上，脸部肌肉就像在抽搐。他浑身僵硬发抖如同过电，沉重地倒在了地上，就连高尾也扶不住他。  
没过几分钟，在绿间听闻消息赶到之前，青峰突如其来的异常却停止了。如同突然能源被突然切断一般，他失去了意识。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

意识仿佛沉入了流沙的底部，无尽的深海，似梦又不是梦。耳边满是不可捉摸的声响，仿佛有什么东西在用力敲击着头颅，就像密码，却又听不出端倪。脑海里尽是些不着边际的画面，过去的，现在的，经历过的，没见过的，重叠交织，仿佛一张密密麻麻的网，和他的脖子和四肢纠缠在一起，无法挣脱。  
艰难睁开眼睛的时候，他感到周身沉重无比，嗓子也干得冒了火。他已经辨认出自己身处先前所住的病房，床头就有可以呼唤护士的电铃，但哆嗦了很久，手臂也仿佛不是自己的，无法抬起。  
身边陡然伸出一只手，替他按了电铃。  
“你醒了！我叫了医生，他们马上就来。”那只手的主人似乎想要伸手试探他的额头，但在碰到他之前却已经敏感地缩了回去。  
他缓缓转头，就看见一张本就不好看，现在更显鼻青脸肿的面容。  
“是……你……？”他困难地发出沙哑已极的声音，充满迟疑。  
“嗯，就是我没错，那个之前被你狠狠揍了一顿的人。”黑发男人自嘲地苦笑。  
话音刚落，就见绿间迈着急促的步子进了门，身后跟着端着医用托盘的黑子。绿间脸上挂着浓重的黑眼圈，眉间满是倦意，似乎已经很久没有休息好了。  
“你们这房间还真是走运，隔壁那个大病房的天花板被炸塌了一半，这里却安然无恙。工兵班花了半天时间重新拉好了电线，现在就算还没有彻底排除危险，但因为实在没有更多有屋檐遮蔽的地方，所以不得已只能让你们继续住在这里了。”绿间一边为青峰检查一边说：“你有多久没发作了？”  
“什么发作？”被黑子扶起来喝了一大杯水之后，好容易能顺畅说话的青峰假装没听懂。  
“当我傻瓜吗！”绿间将检查五官用的手电筒哐当一声重重丢在医用托盘上，冷笑着说：“你这是在质疑我的专业能力，青峰中校。你的癫痫不严重，看得出病情被控制住已经很久，这次是因为受到刺激加之过度激动愤怒才复发的。我看过你的病历，没有神经疾病方面疾病的记录，但这次发作明显不是第一次，你还想糊弄我吗？！”  
“……”  
“我劝你最好老实交代，不然我没办法为你做正确治疗。如果你想从今以后再也回不到战场乃至后方正常的工作岗位上，也可以继续拒绝回答。”  
“五年。”青峰低头盯住自己手中的水杯，满是不情愿地低声说。  
“嗯，五年前‘治好’的？”癫痫几乎不会被治愈，只看能否被很好地控制。但绿间为了避免继续刺激青峰因而用了比较能被人接受的说辞。但他也相信这点其实青峰自己也是知道的，只是不太愿意承认罢了。  
“……算是吧。”青峰口气暧昧地说。  
“病因呢？”  
“是外因性。我之前脑袋这里，”他指指自己的后脑勺，“受过伤，是刚上前线不久就被飞溅的石块击中导致的，之后就有点不太好。”  
“有服药吗？”  
“当时的医生给我开过苯妥因那和地西泮，但是吃了之后太影响大脑正常运作了，副作用也大。我原先就是觉得哪里不对的时候才难得吃一点，后来三年都没发作，就再也没吃过。”  
绿间一直在病历上记录着青峰的叙述，写完后又拿来一张处方笺，在上面写了几笔，交给黑子，说：“去问问药房有没有。如果没有就把这个交给高尾中校，让他下次想办法弄点过来。”说完，他又转回青峰，语气严肃地说：“控制病情的药物不能由着自己胡来。这次还给你开之前吃过的药，没问题吧？”  
青峰艰难地点了点头，在绿间带着黑子走出病房之后将双手垫在后脑重新躺下，长叹了一声。  
“绿间医生真的很辛苦。”房间里安静了片刻，关开了口：“检查抢救伤员，重整其他医生和护士的队伍……自爆炸发生之后几乎没有休息过。”  
“我……睡了多久？”  
“爆炸是前天的事，你晕了将近两天。哦对了，文艺演出团已经走了，你女朋友来跟你打过招呼，但你没醒。”  
“都说了她不是我女朋友。”  
“抱歉，我开玩笑的。”关笑了几声，干巴巴的。

房间再度陷入诡异的沉默。青峰注视着室友将视线投向窗户时脸上淡漠的表情，觉得他唇边的紫青肿块愈发刺眼了。  
“啊~”对方突然发出一个夸张而抑扬顿挫的感叹，“玻璃窗都震坏了，只能用纸糊起来，现在白天不开窗都看不见外面的风景了。虽然冬天的风景也没什么好看的，又冷……”他几乎是在喃喃自语。  
“关。”  
“今天晚上真的好冷，看样子之后不久会下雪吧。”  
“关，之前抱……”  
“你闭嘴。”黑发的病友生硬地打断了青峰的话语，“谁告诉你我……”但他说了几句却也没再继续下去，“算了，不用你说我也知道是谁。”关淡淡地哼了一声。  
“这么说……你真是灰崎？”  
“灰崎……是啊，我现在的确是灰崎。”关的语气异常平板，完全听不出波澜。  
“现在是？”青峰敏锐地听出了对方话语中异样的部分。  
“谁告诉你叫灰崎的只能有一个人了？”男人冷冷一笑：“不过你还是叫我关好了，反正也叫惯了。现在有人突然叫我灰崎我也反应不过来。”  
“这么说你的确是曾经是个特工了。”青峰的面色一沉，语调也随之降了下来。  
“你怎么想，愿意怎么看我，随便你。”关并没正面回答青峰的问题，“但如果你有什么想跟我确认的话，我只能告诉你，设置炸弹的人不是我。”  
“那会是谁？”  
“我不知道。”关干脆地说：“不过把我自己的分析告诉你也不要紧。你想想，以当时的情况，虽然炸弹安放在赤司上校的房间，但大部分人都去看演出了，就算爆炸也不会伤到什么人。”  
“所以你的意思是……？”  
“犯人是想要警告赤司上校，或者以此威胁，但暂时还不打算取他性命的人。或许这场爆炸目的也不是赤司上校本人，而是想制造一起骚乱或是销毁一些资料，从而影响K国的情报组织和作战部署吧。”  
青峰闻言沉吟片刻，却听到关继续说道：“相比之下，我更在意的不是爆炸，而是那些从远处传来的轰炸和飞机的声音。”  
“你是说……战场前线后移了？”青峰略略撑起身体，皱起了眉头。  
“没错。我不认为那些D国的飞机已经将这里作为了轰炸目标，但是前线正在向这一带不断迫近却是事实。”关停顿了一下，说出了自己的分析：“也许过不了多久，这里就会被迫转移了。但天这么冷，如果大雪封山的话会让我们陷入困境……到时候也只能期待上面做一个正确的决定了。”  
“你脑袋蛮好使的嘛。”青峰忽然说。  
“哈……我以前在学校里可是优等生。”似乎对青峰突然将话题荡开感到无奈，关苦笑着又叹了口气，却顺着对方的话说了下去。  
“是嘛。我那位以前也是优等生。”青峰哈哈一笑说。  
“你是说……你真正的女朋友？”关似乎来了兴趣，坐直了身体。  
“……嗯。”青峰不想将事情说得太复杂，因此没有纠正对方话中的错误：“他念高中的时候就被航空学校的人挑走了，之后也是以专业成绩第一的身份毕业的。”  
“航空学校？那就是飞行员了？女飞行员很少见啊！你女朋友真是个厉害的人。”关不由赞叹道：“那她现在人呢？跟你年纪差不多的话，开战之后应该已经工作了吧，是在民用航空公司还是入伍了？”  
“他死了。”  
“……唉？”  
“飞机失事。他在战争开始后不久响应号召，协助军队开运输机，但是没飞几趟就因为事故坠机死了。”青峰说得很平静。  
“……对不起。”关小声地说。  
“这没什么。已经过去好多年了，我也总算可以正视这件事。”青峰望着天花板，淡淡地说：“虽然当时是很难接受的，也因为如此才会在战场的紧要关头心不在焉，来不及闪避飞溅的土石，落下了这种病根。”说到这里，他注视着关：“何况，如果真不是你干的，该说对不起的是我，把你……”他朝病友努了努嘴：“打成这个样子。我那时候也不知道是怎么了，就觉得整个脑袋嗡的一声……或许其实那时候我就已经神志不清了吧。”  
“你道歉倒爽利，”关苦笑数声，叹了口气说：“我接受你的道歉，但欠我的这一笔我一定会找机会讨回来的！”  
“行啊，我等着你。”  
“不过你认错真挺直接的，我反而吓了一跳啊。”黑发男人半开玩笑地说。  
“早前我也不是这样的，那时候老被黄……被那个人说我别扭——其实他自己才是最别扭的——后来经历了很多事，就慢慢变成了现在这个样子。”青峰知道自己原本不是个会经常自省，并且能够坦然承认错误的人。而那个改变了他的人，无疑是黄濑。  
“因为有了那个人，才有了现在的我。”青峰如此说道。  
“你还……喜欢那个人吗？就算在对方已经去世那么多年以后？”室友沉默半晌，轻声问道。  
“喜欢啊。”青峰说得毫不犹豫，“目前为止依然找不出比他更让我喜欢的人了。事实上，在对方离开我之后，我才发现自己对他的感情竟是连之前的自己都没有意识到的……”

“我爱他。他不在了以后，我反而更爱他了。”  
那种毫无疑问名为爱的感情，伴随着思念，一天比一天更深。  
或许这一辈子，永远，也不会淡化了吧。

黑发的病友半天没有说话。许久之后，他才长叹一声道：“能被人如此爱着，你女朋友一定会很高兴的吧。”说着，他也躺进被子，“要是我那个还在家乡的恋人也能这么想着我就好啦！”  
这句话说完，过了好久青峰都没听到关再说什么。他抬起一点头，就见对方已经睡着，发出均匀的呼吸声。  
“虽然是睡觉的时间没错……”但刚从长睡中醒来的青峰却是难以入眠，直到护士送来了几片安眠药。

在安眠药的助力下，青峰终于再度陷入昏沉的梦境。  
他又梦见了黄濑。  
梦中的恋人一边哭一边吻着他的嘴唇，一如当年。  
“你哭什么？”青峰问他。  
“因为我太高兴了。”黄濑如此说道。  
“我也爱你，小青峰。”  
“这么多年来，一直都爱着你。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

重重叠叠的往事在梦中汇成了海洋，一旦投入，就会即刻覆没进去，不断下沉，直至海底。

高中期间和黄濑的交往由于距离原因算得上相当辛苦，但少年时期的他们却丝毫没将这当作问题，不管再怎么想见面，但也还是忍耐了下来。之后回想起当时的状况，青峰觉得这对年少的自己来说还真是一件充满了毅力的了不起的事。但当时的他们却的确只是想着“不管如何能见面就好”，靠可以数得出次数的见面和通信将感情就这么维持了下来。直至临近毕业的时候，两人在得知对方即将如愿以偿地进入向往已久的专门学校后还很是为彼此兴奋了一阵。  
“果然是航空学校吗！还是被对方特招，全奖录取的！看你不过是黄濑而已，却真的很厉害嘛！”青峰一激动不免口不择言，虽然说的是赞扬的话语却引起了黄濑大大的不满。  
“什么叫‘不过只是黄濑而已’啊！小青峰你这也太过分啦！”黄濑半开玩笑地生气抱怨了一番，却也坦然地向青峰表达了自己的钦佩：“不过你也一样被警察学校提前录取了，恭喜啦！”  
“可不是！以后请叫我青峰警官啊！”深色皮肤的少年一脸得意地说。  
“是是，青峰警官先生。不过你也别忘了叫我黄濑机长大人啊。”黄濑在青峰的肩膀上捶了一拳，笑嘻嘻的表情却不由得在下一瞬间蒙上了阴影。  
“黄濑你怎么了？”  
“小青峰，你的学校在S市吧？”S市是K国东部地区最大的城市，也是他们所在大区的行政中心。  
“恩，是啊。”  
“可是我要念的学校在K市，首都哦。”  
“呃？也就是说……”  
“恩，接下来的好几年，我们之间的距离会比之前还要远。也许……只有寒暑假能才见面了。”黄濑苦笑了一下，放在膝盖上的双手瞬间捏紧了裤子的布料。  
“……”青峰少见地沉默了片刻，张了张口，说出来的话却令黄濑很是意外：“但那也都不是不可解决的问题吧，之前两年我们本就是这么过来的。”  
“小青峰……”黄濑闪烁着湿漉漉的琥珀色眼睛，专注地注视着交往了两年的恋人。  
“有困难的话，一起克服不就好了。我们还可以打电话，写信，一有假期也可以坐火车见面，不过之前那种生活再多过几年而已。”青峰抓抓脑袋，用尽可能令人感到无所谓的口气说道。他的态度过于理所当然，说出来的话令人听上去真的会产生“其实这些都没什么大不了”的错觉。  
“只要你还喜欢我，不就可以了吗？我认定的事情也是不会放弃的。当警察也好，喜欢你这件事也好。”青峰忍不住伸出手揉乱了黄濑金色的脑袋，坚定地说。  
那一瞬间，黄濑很想哭。  
感受到被人如此地喜欢着这件事，居然这么令人高兴吗？  
胸口膨胀开来的感情过于强烈，令他甚至有些恐惧。

“或许小青峰比我想象的还要……喜欢我吧？” 黄濑带着淡淡的喘息注视着青峰，眼睛变成了甜美细腻的蜂蜜色，眼神和温暖的指尖一起带着黏腻的触感，轻轻地碰着对方汗湿的面容，如此问道。  
那是在黄濑的家里，两人分别去所在学校报到前的最后一次见面。拉着轻薄的白色窗帘的房间充斥着黄昏中蒙昧不明的光线。  
“你这家伙说什么呢！还想让我再欺负你更久一点吗？”全身赤裸的两人面对面地躺在一起，脸靠得极近。青峰忽然感到一丝不悦，半是认真地在黄濑有着光滑皮肤的腰侧上狠狠掐了一下。  
“我要是不喜欢你，会对男人做这种事吗？原来你这些年这么不自信？”  
“在遇到你之前，我向来对自己算得上过于自信，因为很多事情都完成得不费力气。”黄濑嘿嘿笑道。  
“这种话听起来可真令人火大。”青峰冷哼着插了一句。  
黄濑收起下颌摇摇头，金黄的发丝在青峰的胸前微微磨蹭，带着微痒的触感，仿佛撩拨：“但只有这件事……那天你答应我的告白——虽然原本应该算是个事故啦——我高兴得简直想要大哭一场，觉得自己说不定已经把一辈子的幸运都用掉了。”  
“……你这家伙还真爱哭啊。”青峰一时间不知道如何作答，仿佛掩饰着突如其来的喜悦和害臊似的别过了脸去。  
“唯独不想被你说这种话啊。”虽然说着抱怨一般的言辞，但黄濑还是轻轻苦笑了起来。  
对话停了片刻，贴近的两人只能听到自己和对方平静却炽烈的心跳。青峰转过身，猛然伸手按住黄濑侧着的身体，将他仰面朝天压在身下。  
“那我们什么话都别再说了，你好好闭嘴，老老实实地让我再做上一回！”  
“什么！你到底想……呜！”被恋人凶狠地吻住，黄濑什么话都说不出来了。而很快他便也没有心思再说话，而是顺着青峰的动作放任自己从身体到意识都被拖入迅速燃烧起来的欲望之森中去，什么都不愿再想。  
面临分别，两人所能做到的只是用力抱住对方，仿佛这样就可以让皮肤都连接在一起，直到成为一体，再也无法分离。

在之后数年的时间里，命运的沉浮让他们分分合合，但两人却奇迹一般地将这段关系一直维持了下来。由于相距遥远，消息传递不便，青峰并不太清楚黄濑在航空学校里的具体情况，只知道他非常珍惜学习的机会，还获得了旁人很难拿到的奖学金和实习岗位。不过和自己有很多中学同学在同一个城市念书不同，黄濑家庭背景不算好，在K市又没有什么亲人，乃至经济条件也很紧张，想来必定是十分艰苦的。但每次见到他，青峰却从未从对方脸上见到过被阴霾覆盖的表情。  
黄濑一直很开朗努力，就算在能力不足和因为各种原因面临困境的时候也从未放弃过希望——这是青峰十分喜欢的。  
当然，除此之外，对方打篮球时的样子，灿烂的笑容，注视着自己的神情，乃至仰头喝水时喉结的动作和将手插进裤子口袋走路时的姿态，青峰都是很喜欢的。直到很多年以后，那些细节也如同闪耀着光芒的少年时代一样，被深深地印刻在他的脑海里，从未减淡一分一毫。

从学校毕业之后，青峰留在S市工作，而黄濑也考入了以S市为据点的民用航空公司。经过将近六年的时光，他们终于再度身处同一个城市，有机会朝夕相对。  
K国对他们这样的人并不特别友好，因此为了避开熟人，他们在距离各自工作场所很远的S市南面租下了某个狭窄而潮湿的小公寓，房子墙面已经发霉并且还在每年都会有的雨季持续受潮并让房间总是充斥着淡淡的土腥味。为了让居住环境尽可能舒适一点，他们不得不经常更换掩盖墙壁的报纸，这使得他们的房间即使收拾得再怎么整洁也难以掩盖贫穷的气息。作为底层公务员的青峰收入十分有限，而黄濑虽然工资不低，但由于承担了在读书时去世的母亲留下的大笔债务，每月也存不下什么钱。但就是在这样窘迫的境况下，两人依然共同生活了超过一年的时间。  
由于经历和性格不同的关系，两人同居的日子并不特别顺利。黄濑性子自由奔放，时常心血来潮，而青峰虽然也有着男人多少都有的粗线条，却是个经常在意想不到的地方钻牛角尖的性子，但如果只是这样，他们在磕磕绊绊地勉强生活中也不会那么经常的爆发战火。  
黄濑的心里有一处地方是无论如何也不会同青峰分享的，而这点即使青峰再怎么大方不羁也无法容忍。他越是确认自己的感情，就越是不能接受黄濑拥有的那点他无法触及的阴暗角落——虽然黄濑什么都没提过，但他却就是知道那个角落是背光的——黄濑表面上越是灿烂，那里就愈发暗沉而不可告人。比如，先前的他到底是靠什么才能在K市独自一人生活下来的。因为黄濑的母亲在儿子一进大学不久就去世了，而学校提供的奖学金明显无法同时支持他的生活和陡然间不得不背负起来的债务，青峰也没有听说黄濑在飞行学院异常繁重的课业间隙做什么兼职。  
共同生活日子越久，他们之间的口角和争执就越来越多。黄濑工作繁忙，往往一出差就是好几天不能回家，而青峰作为警察，休息时间也经常被无法预料的突发事件占用。因此他们即使住在同一屋檐下，共同相处的时间也少得可怜。时间长了，倾向于过随心所欲日子的黄濑先开始抱怨，即使有时候是一些面上未曾表露的无声抗议。而青峰也难以忍受总是在自己拖着疲惫的身体回家时只能面对黄濑留下的纸条和冰冷的床铺，而不是暖烘烘的有着恋人等待的被窝。  
但即使是经常不得不靠抱怨——口角——动手——性这个程序解决或者掩盖问题的乱七八糟的同居生活，他们也依然没有分手。  
在那样的年月里，能让两个二十出头的年轻小伙子在如此恶劣的环境里坚持下来的，就只有谁也没有更多地说出口的那个原因了吧。  
于是，他们两人打打闹闹地就这么依靠着对彼此的信任和感情顽强地将关系持续了下来，直到D国对早有间隙的K国抢先入侵，乃至战争爆发为止。

从广播中得知D国宣战消息的那一刻青峰正在警局协助处理一起入室抢劫案。不擅长安慰人的青峰正面对哭哭啼啼的女主人满心烦躁，却得耐下性子一边顺着对方的话一边询问家中的详细情况。当听到广播新闻中播音员严肃的声音，原本一片嘈杂的警局内，所有人都瞬间安静了下来。  
听完第一遍滚动播出的消息之后，警局内的所有人都放下了手头的工作，开始议论纷纷。  
“果然还是开打了啊……这样的话，根据国家法律，在兵力不足的情况下，我们警察应该会被优先征调吧？”有人这么说道。  
“好像的确是这样……不过如果这是真的话，应该不会先征调有家室和年长的警员吧。”  
“有道理。这么说……”说话的人停了下来，房间内的所有同事都下意识地将视线或是注意力投向了房间内仅有的几位单身年轻警察。  
发觉自己成为了被注意的对象，青峰下意识地握紧了手中的笔，但却一个字都写不出来了。

拖着沉重的脚步回到两人一同租住的小公寓，黄濑依旧没有回来。青峰在餐桌边的椅子上坐下，往常觉得很硬冷的木质靠背椅此时更是如同铺了针毡的冰座，令他心中发寒而又五心烦躁。  
如果因为这样的原因而分离，那就不是开玩笑的了。  
更大的问题在于，自己身为警察已经面临了这样的状况，那么作为国家稀缺人才的飞行员，黄濑的境况又会是如何呢？思考到这里，他简直不太敢继续往下想。  
如果现在提出辞职……不，他不会这么做，这也太卑鄙，不是可以被自己原谅的做法。而黄濑不仅同样不会这么做，也肯定不会容忍他这么做。虽然黄濑向来想法多变且有些小聪明，但却一直是个正直坚强的男人——他了解同自己交往多年的恋人。  
在黄濑回来之前，青峰破天荒想了很多，有道理的，没来由的，令习惯于直线思考且坚持自我的他满脑子都是纷乱的思绪，头疼欲裂。然而，在他见到恋人开门后的面容的一瞬间，所有感情却一拥而上，将先前的那些设想直接冲得土崩瓦解。  
“小青峰你怎么一个人坐在这，还不开灯……”话没说完，黄濑就见青峰默默走到他的眼前，猛然伸手将他紧紧搂住了。  
青峰手臂的力量非常大，乃至箍痛了他的肩膀。但在黑暗的室内，黄濑的视野却渐渐变得清楚，而脑海里也在一片混沌中缓缓浮现出明晰的思绪。  
过了好久，青峰在黄濑无意识发出的呼痛声下终于放开了对方，意识到自己的失控之后深吸几口气，拉亮了头顶的灯。黄濑注视着对方的表情和动作，轻叹一声，开口问道：“你也……听说了？”  
“嗯，这么说你也……？”青峰露出了毫不意外的表情。  
“我不是听说啊，”黄濑苦笑着坐了下来：“我前几天就已经直接接到了命令……因为早已收到了风声，所以今天广播里新闻播出的内容已经在意料之中了。”  
“那你为什么不早和我说！”又来了，那擅自的决定而不考虑自己的感受。听到对方这么说，青峰忍不住拍了一下桌子，声音中隐含怒气。  
“说了也没用不是吗。”黄濑的话语出人意料地冷静，或者可以说是冷淡：“国家目前空军力量不足，在战争状态调用民用航空的人员完全是可以理解的。”  
但在下一刻，金黄色头发的恋人却挪到了他的身边，偏头在嘴唇上迅速地吻了一下，变脸的速度非比寻常：“别太担心啦小青峰，我相信不管是你还是我，都会吉人自有天相的。”  
青峰面色黑沉，过了很久都说不出话，直到终于艰难地吐出几个字眼：“可是……”  
“可是什么呢。”黄濑笑笑，“没什么可说的，有些事的确无法由我们决定，但我却并不觉得这是坏事。小青峰，相信身为警察的你应该比我明白的道理更多才对——你一直是一个善良、执着、充满正义感的人。”  
“其实我根本没那么好，我也是个想保护以及独占恋人的男人，我也有自己的私心难道你不明白么……”青峰如此想着，还欲说些什么，但眼睛却已经被恋人伸过来的宽大而温暖的手掌暧昧地盖住，柔软的嘴唇也随之落了下来。很快的，情势便不由他的理智掌控了。  
虽然青峰像之前很多次发生过的那样顺水推舟地任由黄濑将他想说的话掩盖了过去，但他知道如果是黄濑，应该能明白自己的想法——虽然自己很多时候并不能切实地抓住对方的思路。  
事后想来，那时的黄濑也许早就在心中做好了决定，只不过他真正面临的情况和做出选择的缘由却没有让青峰知道罢了，就像他心底从未透露过的那块阴霾地带一样。事实上，黄濑早已习惯于掩盖真实的想法而独自硬挺着一切——或许是在青峰看不见的地方承受了太多的东西也说不定。

总而言之，他最终还是消失了，在青峰正式入伍后不久，杳无音信地消失在恋人一无所知也无法触及的角落，只在同住公寓里留下了一些因为带不走也没来得及处理掉的杂物和阳台上那盆临出发时刚买的常春藤。  
在很久之后的青峰看来，那段从两人交往开始漫长而又短暂的时光宛如一个复杂坎坷的梦境，梦中有青峰自己，还有一个已经再也无法回到真实世界的名为黄濑的人物投影。  
只不过在他消失的那天，梦结束了而已。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

爆炸发生之后，整个医院虽然勉强维持了正常的运转，但众人无疑都被笼罩在了恐惧的阴影之下。加之战线后移，他们几乎每天都能听到战机从自己头顶飞过的轰鸣，这说明前线战场距离他们所在的位置愈发靠近了。  
这种情况下，流言开始在不知不觉间传播。有一种说法是上面打算放弃这处地点，但一直被送到这里的后勤物资和伤员却令其不攻自破。事实上，在战线后移之后，被送到这个半临时战地医院的伤兵比之前大大增加，本就拥挤不堪的建筑内愈发不能看了，不仅走廊过道内放满了临时铺位，连后院较为平整的地方都搭起了帐篷。在军医们的强烈要求下，后勤部给他们增加了一些卫生兵和护士护工的人手，但也不过是杯水车薪。  
但是，毕竟还是有一些令医院内的人们感到好受一点的事情发生——有一个小队的士兵被派驻到这里对医院内的人员和伤病进行保护，虽然也许作用不大，但至少表明了上面不会抛弃这里的态度。  
虽然经过那么些乱七八糟的事，青峰的伤势还是慢慢地好起来了。他拆掉了手臂上的石膏，肋下的伤势也不再困扰他的行动——性子略躁的他已经开始用一切手边可以拿到的东西进行自我复健，期待早日回到战场。相比之下，他同室病友的腿虽然也在渐渐恢复之中，但依旧不太方便，日常活动也需要借助拐杖。同时，即使关在这些时日里花了更多的时间在病床上静养，但也依旧没多养出些肉，反而更加消瘦了，面色也青白青白的，整个人几乎脱了形。  
某日，青峰立在房间里试图用那只伤手举起装满了水而略微沉重的杯子，关侧躺在床上眯着眼睛注视着他，面上表情似乎在漠然之下又有些担心。就在他终于忍不住想要说些什么的时候，忽然从隔壁刚在爆炸事件后被工兵修复大半大病房里传来一阵喧哗。  
青峰皱了皱眉，放下水杯，半是嫌吵半是好奇地走到了门边。他回头望了一眼，见关转了个身似乎就要睡去，便轻轻带上了门。  
不知是否为了打消他的疑虑而有意为之，这些天里，关的确很少出门，也几乎从不做出令他心生怀疑的动作。事实上，他往日里做的最多的事情就是躺在或者靠在床上，仰望布满灰尘、霉斑和水痕湿迹的天花板。将这些情况向赤司报告过后，青峰终于得到了可以暂且放松警惕的指令。  
带着这样的思绪，青峰走向隔壁房间，一眼就看到虽然坐在病床上，却满脸兴奋忍不住大喊大叫起来的火神。  
“辰也！你真的是辰也！终于见到你了啊我的兄长！”火神单手拥抱过面前那个长相俊美面目温和的青年，一边不肯放开握住对方手臂的手，一边忍住似乎是过于激动的眼泪问道：“你活着，还回来当了兵，真是没想到！战争开打的时候听说你还留在D国我真是担心死了啊！”  
青峰用胳膊碰了碰一边因为观察火神而略微停下手中包扎工作的黑子：“这人是谁啊？”  
由于伤员增加，蓝发的青年很难抽出更多时间和火神在一起，忙碌的工作令他脸上满是倦容，几乎是提着一股劲在努力完成自己的任务，像如今医院内的大多数医护人员一样。但好在黑子主要负责的就是火神所在的大病房，平日里倒是常常能够见面，只不过无法说些私话罢了。眼下，他正在为躺在房间靠墙一张加床上的伤员换药，虽然似乎有些累得不想说话，但被青峰一戳，还是尽量用波澜不惊的语调回答道：“他是被派来这里执行护卫任务的步兵分队长冰室辰也少尉，似乎是火神君先前侨居D国时认的哥哥。”  
“那家伙之前居然在D国呆过？”  
“恩，似乎还住了不短的时间，但在战争爆发前就回来了的样子，所以没有受到什么影响……”说着，黑子轻轻叹了口气：“麻烦能让一下么青峰君？”  
青峰说了声抱歉让开了，却悄悄挪到了更靠近火神的病房角落里，和房间内的大多数伤兵一样，静静地听冰室辰也诉说自己战争爆发后留在D国时的遭遇。  
“……所以后来我们这些没有及时撤走的侨民终于还是被送进了集中营。当时大家都很害怕，不晓得到底会有什么样的命运在等待着我们，但进了集中营以后发现，虽然生活是艰苦了些，人身安全却并没有太大影响。有人猜也许是因为有D国军方高层还在犹豫对我们的处置，要么‘就地解决’，要么遣返。虽然如果真的‘就地解决’，D国会受到国际谴责，道义上也说不过去，但就当时看来可能性也不是没有。不过我在那里见过一个人，倒是让我莫名有了自己不会不明不白地死在异国他乡的信心。”  
“我不知道那个人具体叫什么，只知道看守我们的士兵称呼他为‘梅耶先生’或者‘梅耶少爷’，据说是某个D国军界高官的公子， D国战时委员会的人，曾经作为代表来集中营看望我们。差不多隔了五六年的时间，他长什么样我记不太清了，不过我很确定那是个有着漂亮的淡黄色金发和灰蓝眼珠的英俊青年，据说因为先前在K国生活过很长一段时间，因此对我们态度友好。他说一定很快就让我们出去，但当时有些人却根本不信，还在言语上冒犯过他，即使如此他也依然没有为难我们。我看得出来他不是在说假话，所以莫名的就对他信任起来，直到最后我们终于被顺利遣返回国。”冰室语调柔和，似乎受过良好的教育，说出来的话自然也有着令人信服的力量。  
“梅耶……虽然这是个常见的姓，但难道是那个人的儿子？D国负责指挥主力作战的几位高级将领之一的那个拉尔夫•梅耶上将？”说话的是坐在距离火神最近的病床上的日向。  
“我们都猜是这样，但还是在哪里觉得怪怪的。最主要的是，除了国际舆论的压力，为什么梅耶公子会对我们是那种态度……没见过的人可能无法想象，他对我们说话的语气并不像是对敌国侨民，而是自己国家的同胞。”冰室说着自己也笑了起来：“不过听起来不太可能不是吗？总之最后我们还是都平安返回了国内，之后不久我就参了军，却没想到几年后在这里执行任务时能遇上大我。”说着，他拍了拍火神的肩膀，半开玩笑地说：“你的军衔可是比我高很多啊，长官！”  
“说什么啊，你才是我的兄长不是么，等状况好点了还要一起打篮球啊！”火神爽朗地笑着说。

能在这种情况下遇到先前的朋友兄弟自然是令人愉悦的事。带着略微有些羡慕的心情，青峰回到了自己的房间。他看了一眼病友的病床，见对方终于半坐起来，随意地翻着先前已经翻过不知多少遍的过期娱乐杂志。  
“那边的房间什么事那么吵？”关用沙哑的嗓音问道。  
“是火神那家伙，貌似遇到了先前认识的人。”青峰抓抓脑袋，重新拿起水杯。  
关点了点头，似乎对此并无兴趣，而是淡淡地说：“刚才有护士来通知，今天晚上轮到我们洗澡了。”   
“洗澡？好啊，总算轮到我们啦！这都多少天没洗了，我觉得自己都快脏成擦地板的抹布啦！”青峰半开玩笑地说。  
爆炸事件发生之后，能供多人一起使用的大浴室发生了严重损坏，但医院里的人却越来越多，加之天气渐冷，燃料供应紧张，洗澡就成了个大问题。无奈之下，后勤部门只得在还能勉强使用的房间角落隔出了一个仅允许两个人同时洗浴的小空间，制定了轮流洗澡的规则，因此大部分病员，包括青峰这种级别的军官也只能差不多将近一周才能轮到一次仅有十分钟的洗澡时间。

吃过晚饭，青峰麻利地收拾起简单的洗漱用品打算去洗澡，他望了眼腿脚不便正勉强去够窗边拐杖的同室病友，对方艰难的动作令他不禁心中一软，开口道：“浴室又不远，就在楼下，我搀着你一起过去好了，拐杖什么的多麻烦。”  
关抬眼看了看青峰，抿了抿唇没说话。他似乎是犹豫了几秒钟才低低地道了声谢，随即伸过手来。青峰把两人的毛巾一起挂在肩膀上，用那只伤手勉强夹着装有肥皂牙刷的小脸盆，一手穿过关的腋下，略一用力，就抬起了对方的半个身体。  
他从未用这样的方式帮过这个人，但甫一接触，他的第一感觉还是“太轻了”——这根本就不是一个有着和自己一样一百九十公分左右身高的男性应有的重量，而那个男人自己似乎也不太习惯，不敢将所有体重都压在他的身上，而是努力用自己的力量支撑身体，将肢体的接触保持在了尽可能小的范围。  
两人就这么别别扭扭地勾着肩搭着背进了前一批人刚刚让出来的小浴室，青峰把关放在房间内的木质小板凳上，在尚未散去的水蒸气里径自脱起了衣服，却没想到关一个腿脚不便的伤员的动作比他还快。青峰将脱下来的衣服挂在门背较为干燥的地方后转头一看，就见对方已经把衣服搁在远离他所在位置的窗沿，背对着他坐在板凳上，抬手打开了淋浴的花洒。  
青峰没去在意对方的动作，径自就着不算很热的水洗头洗身体，而关也没说一句话，于是浴室内除了哗哗的水流声就只剩下雾气氤氲中两个背对背沉默着洗澡的男人，气氛莫名僵硬。  
“喂，我说……”青峰迅速地冲去头上和全身的泡沫，甩了甩湿漉漉的短发，出声问道：“你要帮忙吗？”  
“不用。我头发和身体都差不多洗完了。”关维持着惯常的平淡语调说：“给我们的时间也不多了。”  
“那我来帮你擦背吧，擦完了你帮我擦，动作快点。”青峰心中一动，不由分说地拉过另外一张小凳子坐在了男人的背后：“就算我为上次打你道歉吧，别跟我客气，长官命令。”事实上，靠近了距离的青峰一眼就看到对方腰腹和背部依旧留有一些已变成黄色的瘀青痕迹，心底不禁真的愧疚起来。  
话到这里，关也没再说什么，只是弯下了腰去，将背弓成了一个好看的弧度，低低地说了声：“那就谢谢长官，麻烦了。”   
青峰将毛巾叠了几叠，顺着劲道从下往上狠狠一推，听到男人忍不住发出“嘶”的一声，连忙放轻了动作：“抱歉，重了就说。”  
关却轻轻摇了摇头，而青峰毕竟不敢再用力，而是小心翼翼地控制着力道，一边就着用盆盛接的热水一边细细观察着对方的反应擦了起来。  
“果然是……太瘦了。”青峰一边维持手下的动作一边心里忍不住暗叹道。男人的皮肤还算白皙，但由于过度的消瘦，脊椎部位的骨头都已经突了出来，显出可以被清晰辨认的一块块骨头。肩胛部位凸显的轮廓更是简直扎手。然而，最触目心惊的还是对方背上东一块西一块，仿佛丘陵一般坑坑洼洼的皮肤，似乎是烧伤后留下的疤痕，从肩膀分布到腰际，而右边腰间一大块连成片的难看伤疤更是格外严重，让青峰在用毛巾擦过去的时候甚至都不敢用一丁点儿力道。  
毫无疑问，这是一个丝毫算不上美好的男人的后背。青峰在不短的军队生活中见过无数男人的裸背，比这健壮好看的也多得是，但就是眼前这片瘦弱的脊背却令青峰没来由得勾起了对早逝恋人身体的回忆。  
黄濑的身材不如自己壮实，但依旧劲瘦挺拔，充满了力量与美感，被自己拥抱的时候更是从皮肤到肌肉手感绝佳，如同一件完美的艺术品。很多次激情结束之后，他都喜欢抚摸着对方的肩膀、后背和臀部不愿放手，直到摸得两人都又起了满身的火，乃至再做一次才罢休。  
“你背上这些……”青峰咽了一口口水，收回那点不经意间飘然而来的绮思，终于忍不住问出了口：“怎么回事？是烧伤还是烫伤？”  
“以前出过点事故，不过已经好了，不妨事。”关似乎不愿多提。  
“这里……”青峰用右手轻轻拂过面前赤裸躯体的腰际，“原先我的恋人在这个地方有个胎记，就是这，你有烧伤的这里。”  
眼前的男人后背似乎微微一僵，整个人显得有些不自在，但却很快恢复往常淡然的语气说：“是吗，那又怎么样？”  
“也没怎么样……”听见对方语气冰冷，青峰觉得有些自讨没趣，“只是忽然想起来了而已。”  
“这么不好看的男人的身体都能让你想到女朋友的事情，看样子你真是忍了很久的样子？”黑发的男人却忽然扑哧一笑，冒出了之前不怎么会说的轻浮而尖刻的言辞。  
青峰想解释些什么又觉得不妥，只得哈哈笑着勉强带过，又搓了几下，然后用热水冲去对方被自己擦出的污垢，说：“好了。时间也差不多了，要我扶你起来吗？”  
“谢谢了，不用。您要是洗好了就请先走吧。”  
“喂，难道你就不肯帮我也搓一下背？之前说好的。再说了，我可是拖着一只刚拆石膏的伤手为你服务过了哦。”青峰半开玩笑地说。  
“……也行啊，您需要吗？下官的服务？”关用那双灰蓝色的双眸貌似镇定地回头看了一眼青峰，然而就在那一瞬间，青峰却如同野兽一样敏锐地捕捉到了一点先前从未在他眼中见过的东西。

洁白的蒸汽围绕在他们身边，两个人从头到脚都是潮湿的，而那双在这种环境和灯光下看起来有些浅灰色的眼睛更是溢满了水汽，微微发红，带着点令人捉摸不透的情绪。  
在那一眼里，毫无疑问带有欲望的颜色，但却又是纠结而极度克制的，甚至混着些淡淡的哀怨，令人忍不住心中一紧。  
不过，那种眼神只是一闪而过，很快就连青峰都怀疑起自己究竟有没有见过对方露出这种复杂的情绪。  
青峰掩饰一般地哈哈一笑，下意识地伸手想去揉乱对方的头发然后说些玩笑话，但却被对方将头一偏避了过去。  
关半抬起身，伸手拉过不远处窗台上摆着的毛巾围在腰间，勉力支起身体就要站起来：“青峰长官，您要是不需要下官服务的话，那就让下官去擦干穿衣服好吗？”  
青峰直觉对方似乎在躲避什么，但又说不清楚，算算十分钟的时间确实差不多了，后续的人很快就会进来，便也站起身，说：“来不及了，下次吧。”  
如果说之前令人疑惑的眼神还有看错的可能性，那么接下来青峰见到的动作可就确确实实令他吃了一惊。就在他擦干身子换衣服的时候，只见尚未擦干身体的关忽然又打开了凉水龙头，在隆冬的时节里将脑袋凑到了冰冷刺骨的水流下。  
“你，你干什么！”青峰吓了一跳，连忙冲过去关掉了龙头，将他往后拉出冰水，说：“这个天气你干什么！想要生病早死你就直说！”  
“是吗……”关抬起头苦笑了一声说：“……抱歉，刚才是我弄错了，我觉得头上的泡沫好像没冲干净所以想再冲一下，没想到弄错了热水阀门。”  
青峰将信将疑地放开了对方的手臂，见他颤颤巍巍地直起身子，在自己的注视下依旧背对着他擦起了身体，直到将基本的衣服穿戴完毕方才光着脚踩在满是积水的地上，转过身面对他，点了点头：“抱歉让长官见笑了，谢谢您的关心。”  
青峰莫名地感到什么都说不出来，便只挥挥手了事。

依旧在青峰的帮助搀扶下回到房间，关的心情却似乎不错。  
“洗澡还真是舒服，就是时间短了点。”他甚至在坐回床铺后对青峰露出一个浅到几乎看不出的微笑：“刚才谢谢长官了。”  
面对这样的同室病友，青峰却总觉得哪里充满了违和感，令他心中发堵，喘不过气来。他胡乱点了点头，径自躺回床上，和衣转身蜷向另一个方向。

为节省燃料和能源，即使是漫漫冬夜，除了必须运作的医疗器械以外，战地医院里很早就切断了电源。虽然如有特别需要可以拜托护士帮忙拿蜡烛来，但大部分人也都不会给本就异常忙碌的医护人员添麻烦。况且医院内大多数都是病人，晚上早点熄灯也能好好休息。  
青峰平常是个睡眠十分之好的人，最近因为精神性药物的作用，更是不分白天黑夜地睡觉。然而不知是因为白日里睡得太多还是他为了不过度干涉大脑运作而擅自停了安眠药的缘故，这天直到深夜，他也只是睁着眼睛没有睡意，乃至忍不住坐了起来，侧身望向被白纸糊住的窗户。  
明明应该什么也看不清楚才对，但他却觉得外面透出来的月光似乎有些过亮了，而且还仿佛听到了极轻微的沙沙声响。  
“不会是真的下雪了吧……”这么想着，他轻手轻脚地下了床，走出病房，然后一片反着光的洁白颜色就透过走廊上起雾的玻璃窗映入眼帘。  
凑近窗户，似乎隔着玻璃都能感受到外面逼人的寒气，金属质地的窗框上也因为内外的温差而结起了细细的水珠。他为了看清窗外的雪景而伸手抹了一把窗户，冷不丁却望见不远的地方，有两个高挑的人影穿过搭了数个帐篷的后花园，在薄薄的雪地上留下一串脚印，从花园后门钻了出去，进入树林。  
这么冷的冬日深夜里，什么人会做出如此遮遮掩掩的行为？青峰心下一沉，回屋拿了外套，蹬上军靴，悄悄地跟了上去。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

室外冰冷的空气令青峰甫一离开建筑就忍不住打了个冷战。他勉强控制住了被冷空气刺激到鼻子发痒而打喷嚏的冲动，尽力放轻了脚步，沿着薄雪上留下的一串脚印向花园后的树林行去。  
别墅依水傍山，西面是有溪水蜿蜒流过的草原，东面则是和远处山上的森林连成一片的杂木林。若在春夏，茂密的树林里必然是幽深凉爽的，而现在树木却只剩下了光秃秃的树枝，地面上满是虬结的树根和累积多年的断枝落叶，平时就很不好走，何况是下着雪的深夜。青峰一边密切注意着前方二人的动静一边小心着脚下，控制着不发出一点声音，不多时就满身是汗，先前的澡自然是白洗了。他不知道那不明身份的两人为何会在这种时间进入往常不会有人前来的树林，但总觉得如此避人耳目必定是有着不可告人的目的。医院内的间谍一事尚未了结，就算赤司不曾吩咐，既然撞见了这两个鬼鬼祟祟的人影，青峰自然也不能坐视不管。  
雪下得稀疏细碎，天上的云层也并不厚重，这让满月夜晚的天空还是能透出极淡的光线来，穿过空荡荡的树枝间隙，令林子里虽然黑沉却也并不是伸手不见五指。青峰追了一阵，发现那俩人居然停住了，还传来了隐约的说话声。他心中一凛，不由得更加放轻了动作，蹑手蹑脚地小心靠近了追踪的对象。  
然而，当青峰辨认出那两个身影的身份以及他们在干什么之后，他开始后悔为什么要一路追来了，尤其是当身材高大魁梧的紫原在冰室的一声低低的惊呼下将他压在树干上之后。  
“敦……敦，你等等！”  
青峰在听清楚冰室的说话时下意识地闪身躲在一棵橡树后面，心中忍不住“操”了一声。  
“小室……你干嘛要推开我。”紫原嘟囔着发出宛如幼稚的大孩子般口气的抱怨，对冰室打断自己的动作相当不满。  
“我总觉得有人在……”冰室捉住紫原已经毫不客气地伸进自己裤腰的大手，喘着气说。  
紫原直起身向四周望了望，将视线重新锁定回透出淡淡红晕的冰室脸上：“哪有什么人，到处都是一片漆黑的。”  
“是我多心吗……”冰室自言自语地低声道，但下一秒钟就已经被紫原拉开上衣下摆，捏住了要害，发出“嗯”的一声低哼。  
“我们都半年没见了。”紫原一边陈述着事实，一边动作粗鲁地扯下冰室的腰带：“小室你说让我忍着，我就都忍下来了，现在你好不容易被调来这边，还不肯跟我在一起……”  
“我没有不肯跟你在一起。”冰室无奈地叹气道：“这不是因为人多口杂不方便么。”  
“所以你才非要到这种地方来，又不舒服，又冷……”嘴上这么说着，紫原却俯下身来，将嘴唇狠狠按在冰室裸露在外的脖子上。  
“我也是没办法……敦你可别像之前那样咬我，也别弄出印子来，不然给人看见了不好解释……”冰室的喘息渐渐粗重，不觉也流露出几分情欲的意味：“再说我来这边其实是为了掩护你们转移的啊……”  
“转移是什么意思？”紫原愣了一下。  
“唉，说了你也不清楚，反正到时候跟紧我别离开就好。”冰室苦笑着伸手抚摸身材高大却性格单纯的恋人面颊，露出饱含了宠溺怜爱的温柔表情。  
“恩，我不离开你。”紫原定定地注视着对方，接着却有些凶狠地吻了上去：“其他的什么我都不管啦！总之先前你要我做的我都听话了，我要奖励……”紫原手下不停，碍于寒冷的天气不得不只将冰室的裤子褪下一点就开始伸手进去做起了匆忙的扩张，惹来恋人饱含痛苦和欢愉的呻吟。

青峰躲在那里浑身都僵了。他是真没想到那掩人耳目鬼鬼祟祟的身影居然是两个分别已久的恋人碍于医院内的嘈杂环境才不得不在这种时间到这种地方办事——尤其是，这俩人他还都认识。  
“开玩笑的吧！这都是搞什么啊！”青峰在心里已经不知对象地骂了好几个来回，但却依然无法动弹。他知道自己应该尽快离开才是上策，但不知是因为紧张还是其他什么原因，脚下就像是生了根一样动也不动。况且，他也的确很在意冰室口中“转移”一词的意思。  
“嗯……啊啊！”  
然而，随着冰室无法忍耐的带着抽噎的声音以及紫原愈发粗重的喘息，虽然是在这种恶劣的条件下，两个明显无法顾及场合的人似乎已经渐入高潮而只能发出毫无意义的单词。青峰被两人此起彼伏的动静闹得也有些不能自制，但总算是趁他们无暇分神之际缓缓挪动了，然后终于在冰室难以抑制的呻吟下令理智和行为挣脱出来，以最快的速度逃离了现场。

青峰喘着粗气回到病房外，但因为刚才过于刺激的画面和声音而来的燥热却令他无法就这么平心静气地回房间睡觉。他啧了一声，不得不绕去了已经无人使用的浴室，又过了好半晌才轻手轻脚地进了房间。  
“真是莫名其妙……”他忍不住自嘲着脱衣上床，却听见室友的那张床上忽然有了动静。  
“回来了？”根据布料的摩擦声青峰觉得对方应该是半坐起了身，“我一开始以为你起夜去了，但过了好久都不见回来，怕出什么事，所以一直在等你。”关说话的声音听起来很清楚，看样子真是醒了很久，“不过现在回来了就没事了。”  
青峰听得出对方明显是为自己担心了，说话的口气却强作镇定，不由得心中有些歉意。  
只是，刚才见到的那些事他又怎能说得出口呢。  
“我没事，谢了。”青峰蒙头盖上被子，模模糊糊地说：“我到外面找了个地方拉屎去了，所以弄得有点久，让你担心了，抱歉。”  
“之前出了那么大的事，所以不免有些想多了，是我擅自担心让你困扰了，对不起。”关苦笑了一声，重新躺了下来，说：“没事就好，继续睡吧。”  
青峰没有回答，径自躺着，但方才的事情却仍旧难以从脑海中驱赶出去，不由得就有些翻来覆去。他听见身畔清晰的呼吸声，便知道室友也没有睡着，于是唤了一声：“喂，你还没睡？”  
“你也没睡啊。”  
青峰猛地坐了起来，用手抱住了脑袋。  
“好吧，我承认，我刚才是找了个地方自己解决来着。”总觉得像是被什么东西驱使着一般，他忽然说道。  
关沉默了一会，声音里带上了点促狭的笑意：“嗯，我刚才也是这样猜的。拉屎哪用得着那么久。”  
青峰也是哈哈一笑，这种男人之间心知肚明的事的确没什么好隐瞒的。  
“那你呢？我都没见你自己做过。”既然话说开了，青峰便忍不住嘿嘿笑问。  
“……”停了一会儿，关简短地说：“我做过的，在你没看到的时候。”  
“是嘛。说起来你刮胡子的时候我也没见到过，总是一不留神就见你的脸上已经干干净净了，不像我，经常胡子拉碴的。”  
“也还好吧。”关不置可否：“习惯罢了。”  
“这点倒是跟我对象很像，他也是，注意自己外表得要命。”  
“……女孩子总归是要讲究一点的。”关淡淡地说。  
“不是女的。”青峰忽然说。  
不知为什么，眼下，对着这个人，他就是很想说出来。  
“嗯？”  
“我一次都没说过他是女的啊，都是你自己在说女朋友，女孩子什么的。”青峰硬梆梆地说。  
沉默半晌，关忽然叹了口气：“这种事虽然的确没那么少见，但是你就这么说出来真的好么？”  
“又没什么关系，军营里到处都是，就算是在这医院里我也见得多了，刚刚之前还看见了一对，所以忽然就想随便聊聊，你听了也没什么要紧的。”青峰抓抓脑袋。  
伴随着悉悉索索的声音，青峰听出关似乎是重新坐了起来，披上了外套。  
“那就聊聊吧，你睡不着的话。”关平静地说：“你之前怀疑我是间谍吧？所以也没怎么聊过。”  
“……之前抱歉了，我是说打你的事。”  
“你道过歉了。”  
“是吗。”  
“那就说说你的故事来给我解闷当赔礼吧，我看你好像也有点想找个人说话的样子。”关缓慢地摸索着给自己倒了杯水，“你之前说他飞机失事死了，是什么时候的事？”  
“战争开始不到一年的时候吧。他原先是民用航空的飞行员，后来被征召入伍，不过不是开战斗机，而是运输机。我原本是个警察，那时已经被优先征调了。其实我就算在自己入伍的时候都不赞成他也参军的，但没办法，这就是所谓的男人的责任吧，我知道就算我反对也是没有用的，他估计也早就下定了决心，只是没让我知道罢了。说来讽刺，他指名的阵亡通知书和抚恤金的接收对象是我，但我却连他到底是何时决定入伍的都不知道，甚至在自己入伍之后直到他阵亡，都没来得及再见上一面。”  
“……是么。”关静静地听着，却没有做出更多的评价。  
“我在第一次被送上前线后不久曾经因为一次调动有机会回后方工作，但我却觉得难以接受现实，还不如就一直呆在前线冲锋才能让我摒除杂念，所以执意留下。”他自嘲地苦笑着：“后来我的遭遇你也知道了。在战场上失神是大忌，但在那种情况下，你很容易就能把一个毫无关系的人看作是想见的人，即使对方只不过也有着一头金发。”  
“所以你才会被土石击中后脑么？”室友的声音有着微微的轻颤。  
“……我只是想再见他一面而已。”  
随着两人的沉默，黑暗的室内更是安静了下来，能听到窗外的雪似乎下大了，雪花落在地面的细微声响。  
“那是多久之前的事？”关咕咚咕咚地喝了几口水，将杯子轻轻放在床头边的小桌子上，问道。  
“五、六年前吧？”  
“那这段时间以来，你也都没再找过别的对象？”  
“总归是……没办法啊。就算是自慰的时候能够想到的对象也只有他。看样子不管那家伙是死是活，我都是要给他吃定了的样子。不过他长得的确好看，中学时候身边的一波波小姑娘都前赴后继的，甚至还有星探想去找他当过模特，人聪明，运动又好，为这样的人守身如玉说出去也没什么丢脸的。”  
“你还真好意思说。”关忍不住嘿嘿笑起来：“你说他长得帅，那他到底长得什么样子？”  
“淡黄色的金发，褐色的眼睛——不过在有些时候和某些光线下面看起来像是蜂蜜色。五官长相都没什么可挑剔的，个子挺高，也很瘦，精力旺盛，总是笑嘻嘻的，有他在的地方气氛也都很活跃……似乎所有人跟他在一起的时候都高高兴兴的，总之他就是有那种本事，把大家都弄得很开心，但没人的时候却又很安静，想法很多，变得很快，经常让人弄不清到底想干嘛——直到现在我都觉得他有很多事情是我不知道的。”  
关静静听着青峰深情而又克制的叙述没有插话，等到对方的话语告一段落之后才淡淡说了一句：“人都是有秘密的，就算有些事情不想让恋人知道那也是正常的，更何况也许是些不能让任何人知道的事呢？”  
“我一开始还想着要去多明白他一点，但到后来发现自己不知道的事情越挖越多，就干脆不再去发掘了。我总想着不管怎样也总是要跟这家伙混一辈子的，很多事就算现在不知道那以后也迟早会知道的，等到他想说的时候再说就好，却没想到这么快就已经再也没机会了。  
“我和他在一起说是过了七年，但因为总是不在同一个地方，所以加起来的时间其实很短。就算是学生时代结束后终于可以在一起生活的那一年，也因为经常闹矛盾而冷战……”  
“闹矛盾冷战的时候你没想过要分手？”关忽然出声问道。  
“没有啊，可能因为我就是个一条路走到底的人吧，认准了事情就很难再改。何况，他虽然说过是因为憧憬才开始喜欢我的，但我却觉得，他各方面条件都那么好，居然会先喜欢我才是很奇怪的。”  
“哪里奇怪啊，长官您也是很有魅力的。”室友半是揶揄地嘿嘿笑道。  
说了那么多话，青峰终于有些乏了，他向后靠在床头，随口道：“好了，说了那么多，轮到你了。你之前说在家乡也有个女朋友的？”  
“嗯，算是吧。”话题一转，关却忽然惜字如金地沉默了下来。  
然而对方越是不想提，青峰却越是想问：“什么叫‘算是’！她长啥样？是什么样的人？”  
看得出他踟蹰了一会，一副很不想多说的样子：“不是什么漂亮的人。”  
“我说你挤牙膏呢？”青峰终于不满地说：“之前我都说了那么多，你也给我再多说一点！说不出来有照片也行，给我看看！长官命令！”  
关犹豫了很久，最终拗不过青峰，叹了口气，从贴身内衣的口袋里摸出了一个拇指大小的挂坠盒。  
“原来你还有这种东西？之前没见你拿出来看过啊。”  
“我拿出来的时候你没看见。”  
青峰接过那个带着体温的挂坠盒，擦亮一根火柴，就着黑暗房间里瞬间燃起的光芒看清了细节。  
那是个制作精美的有着蓝色花纹的金属盒，打开盒盖，里面塞着一张金发碧眼的年轻女性的照片。  
光线很模糊，而且火柴很快就灭了，虽然只是一晃而过，但青峰还是忍不住叹道：“居然是个外国人！很漂亮嘛，而且这有什么好谦虚的。”说着，他把盒子扔回对方：“这是个坠子吧，为什么不挂起来，就这么放着丢了怎么办。”  
“原先是有的，后来断了。”  
“哦。”  
话说了不少，青峰终于有些困了。他和关先后躺了下来，临睡之前却忽然有了一个主意。


	9. Chapter 9

伴随着断断续续的纷飞雪片和地上越来越厚的积雪，这年的圣诞节和新年的连续假期终于到来了。由于节日，就连战场上的交火也冷清了下来，这让整个战地医院的医护人员和病人都略略喘了口气。  
“听说平安夜的晚上会有加餐和舞会呢。”青峰去火神的病房寻找牌搭子的时候，同样已经拆了石膏，并且在如同野兽一般的快速康复之中却被大雪拖延了归队日期的前消防员百无聊赖地说。  
“哦，是吗。”青峰装作提起了点兴趣的回应道。  
“似乎是高尾少校提议组织的，绿间医生觉得有些麻烦但拗不过其他人热烈的响应，于是就这么决定下来了。之前黑子去厨房拿病号饭的时候也看见炊事班的紫原中尉似乎是在钻研菜谱的样子。”火神兴致勃勃地说。  
“听起来不错，这块地方的确需要点刺激让大家热闹一下，不然一直都是死气沉沉的。”听到紫原的名字，青峰脸上的表情有略微的僵硬，随即却自嘲地笑笑，将视线固定在手中的牌面上：“圣诞节和新年嘛，一直都是个好理由。”  
“说话别那么老气横秋啊，”火神苦笑道：“我还想着要给黑子送什么圣诞礼物呢。”  
“这种物资匮乏的地方，有什么东西好送啊。”  
“所以这不是在问你有什么想法，拿来参考一下啊。你和黑子最早不是一个中学毕业的么，听说大学的时候因为学校在一起所以关系也不错。”火神低头抓了抓脑袋，脸上居然出现了一丝不自在的神情。  
“我认识阿哲的时间是比你长没错，但大学的时候他不是就已经和你勾搭上了，怎么还要来问我啊！”青峰忍不住在内心吐槽——当然，他很识相地没有说出来。  
“他喜欢看书。不过我想这点你也应该知道吧。”一边有烧了眼前这人的冲动，一边他还是艰难地翻找着回忆里有关长久以来的友人的喜好。  
“可是这鬼地方哪有机会弄本书来送他啊！”  
“买不到不会自己动手吗！不如你自己写点什么，钉在一起不也勉强算是一本‘书’了。”青峰最终找出了自己曾经使用过的礼物获得方式，没好气地丢给黑红头发的恋爱中的傻瓜。

买不到（或者说是买不起），想不出，那就自己做。  
这是当年为了庆祝黄濑生日和高中毕业，青峰曾干过的事情。为了琢磨好那个小小的圆环，他在家附近的店铺对认识的工匠软磨硬泡了两天，之后又花了差不多一周才亲手做好了那个看起来一点都不起眼的小首饰，在恋人生日那天装在一个小小的丝盒里面送给了他。他还记得那个一激动就会哭的大男孩在收到礼物后把盒子上装饰的缎带都弄湿了。虽然黄濑的耳洞是中学时代就已经有的，但自从高中毕业之后接下来的数年，这只蓝色的耳环就从未被主人从自己的左边耳垂上取下过。

今年的圣诞节，他也有送人自制礼物的想法，不过却是为了赔罪。  
在这个物资贫瘠交通不便的战地医院，他怎么也找不到合适的材料，于是只能从自己一条品相相对较好的腰带上割下了数条细细的牛皮，绞成了一根长度和粗细都勉强适中的皮绳，在圣诞节当天交给了同室的病友。  
“为之前不分青红皂白地打了你赔礼……我也想不出你有什么需要的，所以送你这条绳子，让你可以把那个挂坠盒挂起来。那是很重要的东西不是么，还是一直随身戴比较好，揣在怀里容易掉。原本应该用金属链子的，但这附近找不到合适的材料，于是就勉强弄了一下，但愿不会太不相配。”  
关注视着先前一直对自己阴阳怪气的室友突然递上的圣诞礼物，脸上露出了变化莫测的表情。他隐隐颤抖了几下嘴唇，甚至不知道该如何选择合适的言辞。  
最终，他接过那根看起来手工并不完美的皮质挂绳，低垂的灰蓝色眼眸闪烁了几下，淡淡地吐出几个含糊的道谢话语。  
青峰有些不自在地搔了搔脑袋，弄乱了一处已经长长的头发，刚要说些什么，就见对方忽然抬起了头，冲他露出一个至今为止最大最真诚的笑容。  
“我之前就有些觉得了，”关向来沙哑而缺乏中气的嗓音在此刻听起来居然有些清亮：“青峰长官您一定很擅长谈恋爱吧。”  
“啊？”青峰对关突然说出的话感到相当意外：“这……你哪里看出来的？”  
“如此细心又会为人着想，您之前的恋人一定对您死心塌地。”虽然说话人的语气里却总有着些抹不去的戏谑，但青峰却还是更愿意将其听成认真的意思。  
“怎么可能……”青峰忍不住苦笑道：“我们在一起的时候可是经常吵架的，那么长时间交往下来，我肯定给那人带来了许多不愉快的回忆吧。”  
“怎么会呢。”极度消瘦的黑发男人脸上的笑容却深了些：“那个人一定会因为您的一些自己都没有意识到的话语和行为感动不已，乃至会为了您什么都肯做吧。”  
“是吗，我可不这么觉得。”青峰笑笑，“如果真是这样，我作为警察被征召入伍之前对他叮嘱过很多次不要参军，他也答应了。但我前脚刚走，他后脚就跑去为军队开运输机了，没多久就死在了我不知道的地方……”说到这里，他忍不住转过身面朝窗外一片白得刺目的雪地，没继续说下去。  
“他一定有他不能告诉你的原因。”关注视着青峰苦涩的表情，似乎想说些安慰的话语，但真的说出口的时候却连自己都觉得苍白无力。  
“……算了，你先把挂坠盒戴上试试吧，用这条挂绳。”深色皮肤的男人停了好一阵，才稳了稳偏离眼下时节的情绪，催促着自己送出礼物的接收者。  
“……现在就要戴吗？”关将皮质挂绳放在手心，用另一只手的拇指和食指小心地抚摸揉搓着，露出了异常珍惜的神色。  
“东西嘛就是拿来用的，而且我做这个就是为了配你那个坠子的，不戴的话不是白给你了。”青峰急促的话语中带着点强硬的气势，关闻言叹了口气，刚要说什么，就听见房门咚咚响了两声，黑子浅淡的嗓音在门外响起：“晚宴要开始了哦，青峰君，关少校。”  
青峰应了一声，回头对同室病友轻声吐槽：“不过就是稍微加菜，连火鸡也没有，还叫什么圣诞晚宴啊。”  
“毕竟是战时，有菜可加已经值得庆幸了不是么。”关将手中的礼物往枕头下一塞，说：“我下楼比较麻烦，青峰中校您还是先去餐厅吧。”  
“哦，不用帮忙吗？”  
“我一个人可以的。”依然需要拐杖才能行走的黑发男人对室友点点头道。

青峰穿起外套，出门之前看了一眼坐在病床上的室友，只见他又摸出了自己刚刚送出的礼物，和先前贴身收藏的挂坠盒放在了一起，仔细端详着。  
虽然没有表现得很激动，不过那人应该还是会高兴的吧？青峰想着，缓步走下楼梯。  
别墅底层最大的房间是原本的宴会厅，战地医院入驻后被作为可以容纳最多伤员的大病房使用，而现下为了应景，医护人员和住院病人们一起动手挪走了不少病床，搬来桌椅，暂时恢复了它原本的功能。后勤部的高尾少校似乎花了不少功夫，居然还想办法弄来了彩纸和五颜六色的小灯泡，用从屋后树林里现砍来的小松树制成了一棵看上去光秃秃的圣诞树，树下甚至堆了一些体积不大但总数似乎也不太少的花花绿绿的盒子。这些东西虽然简陋，却将聚会场所装饰得气氛热烈。至于菜色，即使没有整只火鸡和大块的咸火腿，但士兵们不仅可以吃到平常难得一见的菜式，例如奶油洋葱烤菜和粗面粉烤成的小蛋糕（紫原炊事班长果然花了不少心思），甚至每人还能分到两瓶啤酒。一时间，伴随着时不时冒出来的荒腔走板的歌声和此起彼伏的叫喊声，弃用多时的别墅宴会厅里居然也有了一点觥筹交错的热闹意味。  
青峰刚进大厅就被火神一干人叫了过去，大家围坐在一张小圆桌边，一小口一小口地喝着来之不易的啤酒。青峰抬头四望，忽然看见自己的同室病友已经在不知什么时候也下来了，就坐在和自己隔了一张桌子的位置上一口一口慢慢品尝着今天的主菜。冬服夹衣的领口没拢严实，露出了一段深褐色的编制皮绳和一点点泛着蓝光的金属色。  
关似乎发现青峰在看他，于是抬头举起酒杯冲他做了一个干杯的动作，青峰举杯回礼示意，轻轻地吹了个口哨算是招呼。  
“今天晚餐后的舞会听说原本应该是在文艺演出团来的那天举办的，后来因为发生了爆炸事件所以才拖延到今天。”火神喝了一小口啤酒说。  
“是吗，难怪，我就说呢。这鬼地方除了那些护士以外就没有女人啦！性别比例那么失调，舞会还有什么意思呢。”青峰耸了耸肩。  
“别这么说啊。”微笑着柔声接话的是坐在火神旁边的冰室：“无论如何，能有大家一起放松一下的机会总归是不错的，我们也别辜负高尾少校的一番好意。毕竟在现在这种境况以及物资短缺的情形下，能这么布置起来，还有加菜和啤酒已经是很奢侈的事情了。”  
“貌似之后还有集体挑幸运礼物的环节……当然大家对礼物本身其实并不怎么期待，无非是享受一下气氛罢了。”火神拨弄着即使在比较温暖的室内也没有摘下来的围巾说——显然，对他而言已经得到了最想要的人送的礼物，于是接下来即使只挑到了一根牙签，也无碍于今晚的好心情。  
青峰闻言和大家一起附和着点了点头，将视线转回自己面前的烤土豆、黄油面包和奶汁烤菜上。他对舞会有着不同的回忆，但现下并不打算拿出来与众人分享以活跃气氛。  
晚饭快要结束的时候，伴随着混乱齐唱的圣诞歌，大家纷纷到那颗装饰物不足因而显得特别寒酸的圣诞树下挑了自己的幸运礼物——不得不说在眼下这种情况，院方和后勤部门还能准备出那么一堆小东西来已经是相当值得赞赏的了。青峰抽到了一块蓝色的手帕，微微皱了皱眉四处望了一圈，就见绿间医生看着手中的钢笔若有所思，边上的高尾正一手搭住医生的肩膀笑嘻嘻地对他说着什么，而自己这一桌的火神和黑子则用带有几分甜丝丝的笑意窃窃私语着交换了拆出来的军服领带和笔记本。一丝油然而生的失落转瞬即逝，他正把手帕随便一卷放进口袋，就感到有什么人在他的肩膀上轻轻拍了拍。  
“青峰长官，我抽到了一包烟，但我不抽烟，所以你要是愿意的话就给你吧。”抬起头，引入眼帘的果然是一张几乎看不出笑意的瘦削灰暗的脸。  
“哦，好啊。那这个也给你吧。”青峰愣了一下，连忙从口袋里掏出那块已经有点被揉皱了的手帕，递到黑发室友的面前。  
“这……还真是不好意思啊，”出乎意料的，面对青峰顺手为之的回礼，关居然苦笑起来：“您之前已经送了我东西，现在又是手帕，这下让我怎么还你的人情才好呢。”  
“……没什么大不了的。”青峰是真没觉得有什么，于是随便摆了摆手，接过关给自己的那包烟塞进口袋：“我说了之前那个算是赔礼的。”  
“那么就请把我这瓶刚开了没喝的啤酒拿去吧。”关认真地回到自己刚才的座位，将每人定量分配，身边人早就喝了个底朝天而自己还是满满的那瓶啤酒放在青峰的桌上：“算是再次感谢。”  
看样子这还是个很重礼数家伙……也许有着不错的家庭出身。青峰如此猜测着，对他点了点头，提起啤酒瓶畅快地大喝了几口：“那我就不客气了。”

众人酒足饭饱，开始在高尾的招呼下推起刚才用过的桌椅准备接下来的舞会。关手脚不便，很识趣地退到后面不再碍事，却看到青峰一口气喝光剩下的半瓶啤酒，挖了挖耳朵站起身来，满脸无所谓的表情。  
“这就要回房间了吗？之后还有舞会啊。”他问道。  
“我有点头晕嫌吵，先上去睡觉了。圣诞快乐。”青峰摆了摆手，便头也不回地上楼去了。  
他说自己头晕，倒也不是随便胡扯的理由。也许是因为早前在全面禁酒的战时军营呆了很长时间，紧接着又到了医院，久未沾酒后一口气三瓶啤酒下去，虽然曾有着不错的酒量，但这次却破天荒地有点走不动路。回到自己的病房，他便一头倒在床上，很快沉入了梦境。

也许是因为，在梦中才能够看见黄濑，那个在高中毕业舞会上和他一起跳舞的黄濑。

拨开梦的门帘，他看见了黄濑那张未满二十岁而显得过分年轻的脸，金色的额发有些长，遮住了一丝用专注而甜蜜的目光注视着自己的视线，耳上那只刚刚带上的自己亲手送给他的耳环在昏暗的舞池灯光下反射了一点点暧昧的柔光。那是黄濑高中的毕业舞会，距离现在已经过去差不多十年了，但由于印象深刻却依旧恍如昨日。  
那时候他们刚刚交往两年。由于平日里大都是黄濑在有空的时候往青峰所在的城镇跑，青峰感到过意不去，便说好去参加黄濑的毕业舞会。  
他知道黄濑的长相实在有些过于端正，所以肯定很受女生欢迎，但没想到的是他居然那么的受欢迎，在那种场合下简直到了男性公敌的程度——场内没有一个女生的目光不在他身上长久停留，那种黏腻的视线甚至让青峰起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。从开场的第一支舞开始，邀请黄濑跳舞的女生（男女立场完全颠倒）就源源不断到了乃至在女生间暗潮汹涌剑拔弩张的地步，甚至让青峰完全找不到机会和对方独处。当黄濑跳到第七支舞的时候，终于觉得这样下去对自己的正牌恋人不太公平，这才总算找了个由头，悄悄牵起青峰溜了出去。  
“一身各式各样的香水味……真是厉害啊。”那时也只是个高中生的青峰忍不住酸酸地说。  
“说什么呢小青峰。”黄濑苦笑着，靠在建筑外面粗糙的花岗石砖墙壁上喘了口气：“每次我刚想去找你却总被意想不到的人拦下了啊！不过……”他四下里看了看，发现没有外人之后终于站直了身体，将头轻轻靠在了恋人的肩膀上，露出了一个俏皮的笑容：“这种事居然让小青峰你那么嫉妒吗？”  
“哪有……！”青峰下意识地想要否认，但转眼看了看对方那如同蜂蜜一般的双眸，脑中居然一阵轰鸣：“好吧，我的确嫉妒了。”  
“咦……居然承认得那么干脆，真不像那个别扭的小青峰了！”  
“你说谁别扭！”青峰在金发少年的额头上轻轻一弹，之后却忍不住伸手环过他的肩膀：“不过，怎么说呢……我刚才居然有那么点高兴，真是不可思议。”  
“不是啦，这种时候的感觉应该叫做优越感，还有……虚荣心吧？”黄濑哈哈一笑，一语道破了青峰心底那点不明言说的自满。  
“……是又怎么样！”

那么英俊的，优秀的，受欢迎的人，却是属于我的。  
他的温柔，炽烈，羞涩，充满欲望的表情，都只有我才见过，只是我一个人能独占的。  
一想到这里，某种无可抑制膨胀起来的情绪就几乎能让整个心都震动起来。

透过墙壁，从溢满初夏花香的空气中隐隐传来的是一只探戈舞曲。  
黄濑笑吟吟地执起青峰的手臂放在了自己的腰上：“终于轮到我们了。会跳吗？”  
“当然……会啊！跳舞有什么不会的。”  
“又逞强。”黄濑嘿嘿笑了一声，似乎完全没把青峰的说辞放在心上。出于对自己恋人的了解，他知道青峰肯定不能把这种并不简单的舞蹈如同经验丰富的自己一般跳得行云流水：“我跳女步，教你男步，学好了！”说罢，他就着小提琴和钢琴音色悠然的回旋，脚下一滑，带着青峰的脊背荡开了一个圈。  
他们不能在场内光明正大地合跳一支舞，于是只能躲到场外这种僻静的角落。然而云层缥缈淡薄，月色朦胧，星光暧昧，不远处的花坛溢满暗香，草丛中传来清脆的虫鸣。这是属于他们的美丽舞池，是世界消失，只剩下他们两人的，分割现实与梦幻的专属场地。  
探戈是太过煽情的舞蹈，小提琴的旋律颤颤巍巍，滑音中饱含性感的余韵，甚至带着点凄婉的哀怨。两人从开始的跌跌撞撞你争我抢到后来却渐渐跳成了充满柔情的你蹁我跹。被正装西服包裹着的少年身体略显纤瘦，却身材匀称，有着恰到好处的力道，看起来更比平日里多出了十二分的风流倜傥。顺着音乐的节奏，黄濑的小腿搭在青峰的腰际，摩挲着慢慢滑向脚踝，偏头转身，耳际一片白皙的肌肤似乎发着光。在他的带动下，深色皮肤的少年和他之间的距离近乎于零，以来我往之间两人几乎是耳鬓厮磨，连呼吸都粗重起来。  
那晚的后续自不待言，黄濑接下来再也没有出现在舞会上，而青峰也破天荒地第一次留在了离家有几小时火车车程的小镇旅馆里过了夜。

那晚的记忆过于美好，以至于之后很长时间，一提起舞会，青峰唯一能记起的就是那只只属于他们两人的探戈舞曲，连同和黄濑在一起时的许多记忆一道，成为在之后灰暗岁月里反复回味，甚至支撑他坚持着活下去的东西。

从充满了音乐、月色和花香的梦中醒来，青峰觉得之前就有些迷迷糊糊的脑袋依然胀痛。明明对他而言根本没喝多少酒，但那种连身体都很沉重的感觉却很不正常。  
很不……正常……？  
糟糕！  
青峰几乎是瞬间清醒过来掀开被子坐起身，但下一秒钟头痛得却几乎要让他直接跌下床去。从窗外的光线判断现在应该是接近凌晨的时间，但他一抬头，却发现平常一直睡在隔壁床的室友不在那里。  
仿佛生锈的齿轮一般，青峰的将脑子转了好几个来回，才意识到自己先前喝的最后一瓶啤酒是关给的。  
太大意了……！  
他抓住脑袋，几乎要将半长不短的头发扯一把下来。

歪歪倒倒地下床找到靴子套上，青峰正要出门查看情况，却猛然间听见一声惨然突兀的枪响划破死气沉沉的冬夜。


	10. Chapter 10

枪声响起，青峰的心里仿佛瞬间冻结。他勉强扶着墙壁走出几步，接着就感到头重脚轻，眼花耳鸣。考虑到自己本就有病在身，他不敢再勉强自己的精神，想要努力镇定，但免不了心急如焚。好在枪声之后整个医院都被惊动了，就连刚刚结束了群魔乱舞的圣诞狂欢的人们也不例外。能够自由行动的人们纷纷赶往枪声响起的地方。虽然医院里的人大部分伤病缠身，但毕竟都是训练有素的士兵，而第一个赶到现场的自然是本就执行医院护卫任务的驻扎小队队长冰室少尉。  
这次枪响的地方和上次发生爆炸的三楼不同，是被作为军需仓库和储备弹药库使用的地下室。青峰因为身体原因过了好几分钟才勉强到达，但当他看到被乱糟糟的人群围在血泊中昏迷不醒的室友时，脑中不免又是嗡的一声，完全混乱了，而这混乱的思路在原爆破班长火神于附近找到一个被拆除的炸弹之后达到了顶峰。  
关翔，或者说是灰崎祥吾，这个人，到底是什么来头？他到底是不是间谍？如果是，他的目的是什么？如果不是，他又为什么要在给自己的啤酒中下药，甚至能够拆除炸弹？  
更重要的是，到底又是什么人，胆大包天，居然在战地医院中开枪打伤一个拥有少校军衔的军官呢？  
青峰觉得自己的脑部开始一涨一涨地发疼。

枪击发生之后，关立刻被送进了紧急抢救室进行隔离。即使头疼丝毫没有停止的意思，向来睡眠良好甚至可以在战地防空洞伴着隆隆炮声鼾声如雷的青峰也无法再让自己进入安稳的睡眠。他一步一磨蹭地回到属于自己和关的那间潮湿阴冷的病房，整夜没有合眼，而是注视着窗外的夜色退去浓重的沉黑，变得灰暗，然后又在雪地反射的白光中一点一点明亮起来。  
直到天光大亮，作为室友的青峰也依然没有得到关的相关消息。而一直等到毫无胃口地吃过午饭，他才在先前的爆炸事件发生数日后，再度被赤司叫到了办公室。  
“那个装炸弹的人居然有本事无声无息地在我眼皮底下行动都没被发现，手段果然够高明；不过当然，能在那么短的时间内独立拆除那个足以送全医院的人上路的炸弹的人也是很了不起的。”赤司用钢笔笔帽轻轻敲打着木质办公桌说。先前的办公室在发生爆炸之后自然不能再用，而是换到了位于三楼另外一头的一个稍小的房间，条件设施也远不如之前优越。  
青峰默不作声地立在赤司面前，满腹问不出口的话语。但当他终于做好被训斥的准备抬起头来，却注意到刚拆下了眼部绷带的最高指挥官两只瞳孔的颜色出现了很大的异样。  
“赤司，你的眼睛……”金红双瞳的颜色实在是太过奇异，青峰忍不住开口。  
“重击之下眼睛瞳孔的颜色会发生异变，这种病例之前就有过很多，没什么了不起的。问题是……”赤司将青峰的问题冷声带过，随后却将手中的钢笔往光滑的高级木质办公桌上狠狠一拍，留下了一个深刻明显的痕迹：“我之前让你监视那个人，你是怎么监视的？让他一个人跑到地下室去还被枪击，这就是你监视的结果？”  
“有关这点，我的确没什么好辩解的，是我的工作失责，大意了。”青峰承认得很干脆。  
“就算那家伙身体差成那样，但既然现在处于我们的视线之下，只要我没有下令，就必须让他全须全尾地活着。”赤司的声音更阴冷了几分，将钢笔丢进手边的抽屉，换了一把闪着银光的剪刀把玩着。  
看到那把剪刀，饶是青峰也不由打了个冷战。赤司的表情显示他现在很不满，非常不满，比先前自己的副官被撤职查看时露出的表情更加令人不安。眼前这位有着显赫家世而本人又的确有着天才头脑的司令官，即使身量不高，但迫人的气势却是仿佛能将地狱的恶魔都压得抬不起头来。  
“枪击关的犯人，有下落了吗？”  
赤司盯着青峰低垂的深色的瞳孔好一会，似乎想说什么却又没说。  
“这你不用管了。”赤司最终面无表情地吐出一句话：“你的伤也好得差不多了吧，准备一下，新年假期一过就归队吧。”  
“那么快？！”青峰陡然间听到自己原本应该为之欢呼雀跃的消息，却是大吃一惊：“可昨晚的事情我还没有负责……”  
“负什么责，你能负什么责，你拿什么来负责！”赤司粗暴地打断了青峰，提高声量：“有关那个间谍的事情和你的关系就到此为止，我已经告诉你不用再管了，听不懂吗？”  
青峰心里一沉，咬紧牙关刚要继续争取，却听见对方忽然放低了声音，疲惫地说：“让你准备归队是有原因的。这个战地医院，也许很快就要被转移了。”  
“转移……？”青峰忽然想起先前不经意间曾听到的高尾和绿间的对话，还有慰问演出那天飞过头顶的飞机。  
原来前线的形势，已经到了如此严重的地步了吗？  
“这附近的平原和树林或许马上就会成为前沿阵地，自然不能再让伤病员们继续呆下去。冰室的那个小队也是为了之后的疏散转移派驻到这里的。难道你连这都没看出来吗？”赤司冷笑一声说。  
房间里的空气忽然沉重了下来。青峰知道以自己的职务职责和能力而言并不擅长信息的收集和情报分析，事实上他就连最基本的监视都没做好——在前线战场上是一个勇往直前的冲锋队长，但在后方却并不一定是一个优秀的情报员。  
想到这里，青峰从心底不免感到了一丝挫败，但仍然强撑着没有让自己的脸色太难看：“我明白了。那既然如此，请允许我在未来加入护卫医务人员和伤病员转移的任务。”  
赤司上下打量了他一眼，笑容微妙。他刚要开口说什么，办公室的大门却突然被“砰”的一声推开。  
“报、报告长官！昨夜枪击案的犯人已经被前去跟踪追捕的冰室小队抓获了！”  
赤司嚯的一下站了起来，脸上露出了变化莫测的表情：“把人带到审讯室，我现在就过去。”他顺手整了整几乎没有褶皱的上校军衔常服外套，走了几步，回头对仿佛努力忍耐着什么的青峰说：“你先回去吧，大辉。”  
“下官请求跟您一同去旁听审讯。”青峰硬梆梆地说。  
“这超出了你的职责权限，我不可能答应。”  
“但是现在要去审讯的是枪击灰崎的犯人吧？之前负责监视灰崎跟他朝夕相处的人是我，所以我，哦不对，是下官认为有去旁听审讯获得情报的资格。”青峰虽然想努力使用较为正式的表达，但口气急切，连敬语都说得乱七八糟。他不知道为什么自己如此在意这件事，但某种隐隐的预感告诉他，有什么事必须要去弄清楚，所以即使面对的是军阶大过自己的赤司，他也下定决心要坚持自己的主张。  
赤司盯着青峰看了几秒钟，眼中闪过一丝难以言说的奇异表情。然而出于对老友性格的了解，赤司知道眼下无论如何也没办法让身后跟着的黑肤男人离开了。他不着痕迹地叹了口气，便丢下一句“随便你吧”，然后也不管身后的青峰是否跟上，径自离开了办公室。

医院里本没有审讯室，他们临时找了个原先别墅角落中的杂物间，将那个刚刚抓获的曾企图引起爆炸毁掉整个战地医院的犯人关在了那里。  
当赤司踏进那间处于地下夹层，比一楼大病房还要阴暗潮湿的小房间时，就看到一个身材高大的影子正被几个人拉住，却依然不管不顾地将一个人压在身下，拳头呼呼带风地落在对方的脸上，几乎可以看到有血沫飞溅出来。  
“敦！住手！”赤司高声命令道。  
正陷入冲动狂暴中的高个男人在听到赤司的命令后忽然停止了动作，缓缓回过头来：“小赤……”  
“敦，站起来，退下。”赤司冷冷地说。  
“可是，这个人打伤了小室……”小巨人一般的紫原敦缓缓放开了那人站起身来，声音中带着隐约的不满，脸上挂着的表情活像个受了委屈的小男孩。  
“我知道了。你先走吧，我会帮你好好替冰室出气的。”赤司言辞简洁，但话语中却总有着不动声色的威慑力。紫原依旧露出一脸不甚满意的表情，却没有再多说什么，而是微驼着背，低声嘟囔着旁人听不懂的话语，慢慢走了出去。  
审讯室的房门刚被关上，面积不大的房间里就立刻被浓重的血腥味、陈年的霉味和不知什么东西在腐烂发酵的臭味溢满了。房间尽头有一个肮脏而血肉模糊的人影，软软地倒在那里，看上去已经毫无生气，仿佛随手丢弃的一团沾了血的破衣服。赤司一抬下巴，左右的士兵就上前去将那个人拖了起来，牢牢捆在一张不时发出吱嘎声的旧椅子上。  
“紫原准校——现在的紫原中尉，曾经是个近身格斗很厉害的步兵大队长。他用了十成气力的出拳可不是什么人都能捱过去的。”赤司慢慢踱到那个已经看不出是活是死的人面前，伸脚踢了踢他的头，冷冷地说：“能撑到现在我已经十分认可你了，不过如果你不老实听话，接下来我会让你觉得挨紫原的拳头其实比被母亲爱抚还要温柔。”  
赤司话语一出，没有暖气而冷如冰窖的房间里的气温仿佛更下降了好几度。那人却好像没听见似的只是低着头，没有动作，任凭血顺着刘海滴到了已被撕扯成破布条的衣服上。但过了很长时间，长到青峰都觉得对方是不是真的已经被打死了的时候，那个人居然一点一点地蠕动起来，抬起了头。  
“他居然是……！”青峰在对方抬头的那一瞬间就觉得对方眼熟，回忆了半晌才认出了这个先前有过一面之缘的男人。  
“花宫真，这是你的原名吗？”赤司当然也毫不意外地一语道出对方的名字，那个曾经负责打扫二三层走廊和房间的勤务兵。  
“……”花宫没有回答，只是盯住赤司那双异色的眼睛，冷笑起来。  
“堂堂K国军方情报部的赤司征十郎长官，居然也需要问我这个灰尘一样的小卒子名字吗？”  
赤司没有说话，而是直接用穿着长筒皮靴的脚踹向对方已经血迹斑斑的胸口：“头抬太高了！”  
花宫向后退了好几步，努力稳住险些摔倒的同椅子绑在一起的身体，咳出几口血，带着从未消失的冷笑用淡漠的视线在房间周围扫了一遍，最后停留在青峰的身上，说出了一句没头没脑的话：“就是你这家伙吗？”  
“你什么意思……”青峰不明所以，正想要继续问下去，却被赤司一声尖锐的命令截住了：“大辉，不要理他！”  
“看你没什么反映的样子，这么说那家伙还是没死吗？”花宫自言自语地感叹了一声：“也太顽强了，那家伙。都已经成了这种样子居然还能活得下去。”  
“这么说，你的潜伏在这里的目的就是他吗？”赤司的话语中听不出一丝动摇，依旧如同雪原中的顽石一般坚定。  
“还会有谁呢，你吗？”花宫冷笑道：“早先情报泄露那次就应该直接把你拉下马的，没想到你那个向来胆小的副官居然会挺身而出直接顶缸，不惜被军事法庭审判也要保住你——你还真是养了条好狗。”  
“哐当”一声，花宫坐着的椅子被赤司直接一脚踹倒。那是青峰从未见过的，名为赤司征十郎的男人愤怒到失态的样子。  
“光树、不是、我养的狗！”赤司一字一句地说：“他是个聪明、镇定、忠诚、有胆识的男人，没有人可以瞧不起他，包括我本人。”  
“是吗。”花宫不明所以地笑起来，眼中充满了意味深长的蔑视。  
赤司深深地呼吸了几下，忍住怒火继续问道：“先前的爆炸，也是你干的？”  
“没错。”花宫承认得很干脆：“我知道那次死不了多少人，但那是一次警告，告诉已经对我的身份略有察觉的那个人，少做对我和D国不利的事。”  
死不了多少人，多么漠然的评价。但就是那次爆炸，却让木吉永远失去了正常行走和运动的机会。青峰听着花宫冷淡的言语，心底的怒气也在不断聚集。  
“他是什么时候发现你的？”  
“一来没多久就发现了。我在你们注意不到的地方留下了只有我们D国人才能明白的暗号，就算你让那个黑皮肤的大个子一直和他在一起，也不妨碍我告诉他，医院里有D国人。不过你们的贴身监视还是起到了一点效果，因为接下来的很长一段时间里，由于青峰中校你的存在，他为了隐瞒身份都无法对我做些什么。”花宫嘿嘿笑着：“所谓的监视却起到了反效果，难道不好笑吗？”  
“等等，我有点混乱。”听到这里，再怎么不明情况青峰也能听出来花宫说的那个“他”就是本名灰崎祥吾，在之前的两三个月里同自己住在一个病房的关。他听到花宫这种语境下提到了了自己之后终于忍不住出声：“‘你们’D国人？看你和他的长相，都明显是K国人啊。而且就算你们都是D国人，为什么你还要威胁他？他又……”  
“原来你真的什么都不知道啊。赤司在交代给你贴身监视的任务时，是不是只告诉你那个人叫灰崎祥吾，其他的什么都没说？”花宫被血迹、肿胀和乌青覆盖的脸上露出了极度讥讽的表情。  
青峰闻言，用一脸不可思议的表情转向了面色铁青的赤司。然而，出乎意料的，赤司却并没否认，也没有制止他继续说下去。  
“真名叫做灰崎祥吾的人早在将近一年前就已经死了，为了保护你们之前见到的那个冒名顶替的家伙，克劳斯•梅耶，D国将军的儿子，为了保护那个背叛自己身上二分之一血统的男人被烧成了灰！”花宫用冷漠而近乎于残酷的语气说。

房间陷入了死一般的寂静。青峰觉得似乎有一块棱角分明的坚冰顺着喉咙滑进胃里，然后在那里持续散发着寒意，乃至从脚底到指尖都被冰冻的感觉侵袭了。  
“天知道为什么梅耶选择了你们，那个懦弱的家伙！他真该为了自己的选择感到羞耻！而我和他不同，我为自己流淌着的D国血统自豪，并以我那身份卑贱的K国人母亲为耻。”花宫冷笑着，眼底出现了一份青峰所不能理解的狂热。  
“就为了……这个？就为了血统高低贵贱这么可笑的理由……”  
青峰自小生长在安详和平的K国小镇，身边围绕着父母家人和朋友，少年时代仅剩的烦恼就是打篮球没有对手以及和喜欢的人分隔两地。即使出于某种原因最终决定参军入伍，他也依然抱持着那份单纯的，想保护自己所爱之人的信念。他无法认同这种仅仅以血统和生存空间这种理由挑起战争的D国人的思维模式，更无法接受像花宫这样，为了铲除意见不同的人而不惜伤害更多无辜之人的做法。  
“只因为关和你不一样，所以你就要威胁他，乃至杀他，甚至要拖更多的人下水吗？！”青峰怒吼着，一个箭步冲上前去，一把揪起花宫已经残破不堪的衣领，将拳头举得高高的，眼看就要狠狠落下去。  
“大辉。”他的拳头突然间被一只横着伸出的手敏捷地捉住了。青峰转头，发现是赤司——他在并不高大的身材下隐藏着出人意料的力量和技巧。  
赤司只是截住了青峰的拳头，却并没有多说其他什么，然而青峰却很快明白了对方想要表达的意思。  
“那么，你针对梅耶的真实目的是什么？”见青峰缓缓放下手臂，赤司转身用足以将房间冻结的语气问道，“你也可以不回答，但你应该知道，我作为一国军方情报部门的官员，已经了解到的其实并不比你少，但我只是想要听你说出来而已。”赤司冷笑着：“你的态度决定了我会怎样送你去死。”  
“我既然来了，做了这些事情，任务失败后就没打算活着回去。”花宫听到赤司的这句话，眼神出现了一丝动摇，也许是之前听说过赤司的手段：“你其实是要我把事情真相告诉你身边这个一直被蒙在鼓里的黑皮少校吧？因为你不方便由自己亲口告诉他？”  
青峰站在面前，将视线从花宫那张乌七八糟的脸转向赤司白皙端正，却在此时看起来冷漠得几乎不近人情的脸上。  
“克劳斯•梅耶，D国将军拉尔夫•梅耶的独子。先后在D国任战时管理委员会书记和国防科技部秘书，半年前诈死逃至与D国正处于交战状态的敌国K国，也是他生母的故国，还带走了大批国科研究所的尖端技术资料。自他投敌之后，D国情报部门就再也没有发现他的相关行踪，直到他近两个月前忽然出现在这个战地医院。”  
“是啊，所以说你们怎么会不抓住这个机会，先看在他父亲的面子上尽可能劝说他回D国，被拒绝后又决定痛下杀手呢？”赤司打断花宫的话，语带嘲讽，“我为你段时间来在我眼皮底下进行种种行动都不曾暴露的事表示钦佩，不过也到此为止了。别的事不用再废话，告诉我你的上线——谁派你来的？”  
“……”出乎意料的，在先前断断续续地说了许多话以后，花宫却闭了嘴。  
赤司知道在这个陷入种族狂热甚至已丧失良知的的半血D国人那里已经问不出什么了。他转过身，看也没看从刚才起就死死盯住自己的青峰一眼，走向门外，冷冷地随便丢下一句：“尽量问，问不出也无所谓，直接处理掉就可以了。”  
他是赤司征十郎，只要是他想得到的消息，想要做到的事，无论如何都会得到和做到，这跟对方的态度没有任何关系，也不会让旁人妨碍他。然而，此刻的他在走出房间后却忍不住伸手揉了揉鼻梁两侧，似乎疲乏已极。

青峰一直沉默地跟在赤司身后，直到几乎快要走回三楼办公室的时候才终于出声。  
“赤司，你对我隐瞒了什么？关，不，那个叫做克劳斯•梅耶的男人也一直在我面前隐瞒什么？”  
“你说什么呢，大辉。”赤司只是如此冷硬地回复，一个字都没透漏。  
“就刚才花宫说的，说那个人因为要在我面前隐瞒身份所以很多事都不能做，但我并不认为投诚的D国官员之子这个身份有必要对我隐瞒到那种程度。”  
“那是梅耶本人的决定，我也无从干涉。”终于走到了走廊的尽头，赤司伸手推开房门，沉重的声音伴随着老旧木门的吱嘎声在走廊里清晰地回响。  
“但从道理上怎么都说不通……”青峰感到一阵阵的头疼已经剧烈到仿佛一群疯狂的野马在来回奔跑，又像是一个技艺不精的水管工在他耳边用锤子拼命敲击着金属管道以查探究竟出了什么问题。他忍不住扶住了额头，脸色发白，满头大汗。  
“大辉，回去休息吧，你的脸色很不好看。”赤司门开了一半，转身看了一眼青峰，淡淡地叹了口气说：“你原本就有病在身，别因为这种无谓的事导致发作。”  
“当年我拜托你帮我找可以修改病历的方法的时候，你就有现在的预感了，所以才尽可能隐瞒会刺激到我的事情，是不是？”  
“大辉……”  
“所以你隐瞒的，一定是我难以承受的事……”说到一半，青峰终于忍不住抱着头直接踉跄着单膝跪在了地上。  
“大辉！”看到这种情况，赤司却没有伸手去扶：“你需要休息，好好睡一觉。我一会叫真太郎去帮你看看。”  
“你去……把那个人找来，我要问他……”即使已经到了这个时候，青峰依然锲而不舍地坚持着，即使他说话的声音已经相当微弱。  
“我不会去帮你找那个人的，何况他现在还在隔离病房。”赤司说话的口气似乎有一丝软化，但声音依然是冷淡的。  
“不，我要找他……问……”  
他终于整个身体都落在了冰冷而脱漆褪色的走廊木地板上。


	11. Chapter 11

梦境是片段且混乱的。  
他仿佛回到当年和黄濑一起租住的公寓。那栋大楼一走进楼道就可以闻到老旧房屋那种特有的味道，而电梯间的门甚至还需要住客手动拉开网状的铁栏杆。推开门，终日不见阳光的房间里黑洞洞的，即使是在白天也要拉开头顶上暗淡的白炽灯。房间里很拥挤，堆了很多房东不用的家具桌椅，但他们两人并不需要用那么多各种形态的桌椅板凳和柜子，于是便都堆在房间的一边，将可使用的空间凭空浪费了不少。初看这间房子，青峰并不满意，但黄濑却因为离车站近而且价钱便宜硬是说服他租了下来，还用那种青峰最受不了的甜丝丝的声音半开玩笑地说：“我可以收拾啊。”——当然，后来他们谁都没有主动去收拾。  
黄濑经常不在家，不过这点青峰也没有立场去指责他，因为连他自己也不得不时常加班。但在很难得的仅有几次的两人都有空的时间里，他们便会窝在这个虽然狭窄老旧，但是暂且属于自己地盘的房子，在床上消磨大半时光，直到两人都饥肠辘辘不得不外出觅食为止。  
他立在房间中央，仿佛看到眯起眼睛半裸着刷牙的黄濑，穿着睡衣打着哈欠吃硬梆梆的粗面包当早饭的黄濑，哼着歌洗衣服的黄濑（虽然这种情况极其罕见），看娱乐八卦杂志看得哈哈大笑的黄濑，同自己因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事争吵时一边湿着眼眶一边语速飞快地喊着什么的黄濑，带着飞机上特有的气味窝在他怀中浅浅呼吸的黄濑，在自己独自入睡后醒来时发现伸出手臂搂住自己的黄濑……光滑白皙的皮肤，散发着廉价香皂味但发质依然很好的浅黄色头发，修长柔韧的肢体，抱紧自己时感受到的温热而湿润的喘息。  
黄濑，黄濑，都是黄濑。  
他依然站在那个窄小的公寓中央，刚刚拉开的灯光却不由自己控制地渐渐暗下去。黄濑走在自己的前方，回头看了他一眼，他一边伸出手去一边叫他，对方却再也没有回头，而是径直向前，一步一步地，走进黑暗里。  
浓重的黑色凝结成了无数沉重不已的东西，向他身上压来，但他却仿佛窒息了一般，丝毫不能叫出声音。  
他突然坠落下去。

青峰被自己胡乱大叫着什么的声音惊醒。他微微睁开眼，却觉得世界仿佛被隔在一个透明的罩子外面，有认识的人在对他说话，却是模模糊糊的，看不清也听不到。  
绿间伸手翻开他的眼皮，用小手电照了照，说：“不要紧，不是发病，就是压力过大而且过度疲劳了。头还疼吗？”  
青峰过了好久终于听清了绿间的话，却一点都没有担心自己仿佛顶着千斤大石般的脑袋，只是喃喃地问道：“那家伙……隔离治疗的那家伙……还好吗？”  
“你说那个姓关的？”绿间一边收拾着听诊工具一边淡淡地说：“他没事，子弹不过打在他的肋下，虽然流了很多血但不会危及生命。让他住进隔离病房是为了做全面检查和观察，因为他的身体本来就有很多病和伤，体质也很差。”  
“……”青峰动了动脖子，仿佛是在点头。绿间却叹了口气，没说什么，只是开了药交给身边的黑子，转头说：“你要是还能睡着就睡……但因为你已经昏了一整天，也不要睡太多了，不然头会更疼。至于你的室友……”他停顿了一下，“今天下午就能转回这个病房了。”  
绿间走后，留下了睁着眼睛直直望向天花板的青峰。黑子在他身边整理了一下，也正要出门，却被青峰忽然叫住了：“阿哲，你也照顾了关很久，你知道吗？那人除了手脚的伤，到底还有什么病？”  
黑子一手握住门闩，沉默了很久，也没说一句话。  
“到底什么病！”青峰要挣扎着半坐起来，让黑子叹了口气还是走过去帮他垫起了枕头。  
“关少校身上的病很多，主要是内脏的旧伤，所以很多器官的功能都不太好。”黑子想了想，还是说出了一点自己所知的情况。  
“旧伤……是什么样的旧伤？”  
“比如没有很好恢复过的枪伤撞伤，还有背上的烧伤，肺部的功能也不是很……”黑子的声音随着青峰脸色的变化渐渐低下去，直至无声无息。见青峰不再有什么反应，他便迅速退出了房间。

身体明明应该恢复得差不多了的，但青峰却仍旧觉得哪儿都不舒服。头很疼，仿佛一整列呼啸的火车在颅骨里面从右开到左，然后从左碾到右。由于一整天没有进食，胃部也被挤压、燃烧着。即使睡了一天一夜，他却依然感到无比的疲倦和困顿。  
其实除了给自己在啤酒里下过药，关并没有做什么不利于自己和他人的事情，他甚至还从花宫手里救了整个医院的人——这是他在认识那个黑发灰眼的瘦弱男人之后头一次用客观的思维来认真看待他。  
那个人其实是D国和K国的混血儿，父亲是D国高层将领，他自己曾经也是D国军方中枢机构的成员，后来叛逃到母亲的故国……青峰在自己那并不擅长逻辑分析的脑子里艰难地搜索情报，试图找出其中的联系，并把他们拼接起来。  
忽然，有某种令他觉得“不一样”的东西从脑中闪过。  
他觉得自己应该是抓住了什么特别重要的东西，但因为太细微了，所以转瞬即逝。他开始焦急，但越是想努力抓住那个线索却越是将自己陷入混沌之中。  
纠结了很久，直到黑子给自己送来方便消化的麦片粥，他也没想出更多头绪。于是他不得不拜托黑子打开半边窗户，让冰冷的空气吹进来，清醒运转过度几乎发热的头脑。

他一整天都坐在床上冥思苦想，甚至带出了很多与此不相关的事。冬日傍晚的天空铅云笼罩，呈现仿佛灰鸽子的背羽一般的颜色，而且还在进一步地暗下去。他似乎能嗅到窗外的空气中已经有了雪的味道。数天前刚下过雪的地面仍然冻结着，却又要被寒冬的结晶覆盖。但相比这种等待落雪不知何时才能降临的时刻，青峰更喜欢干干脆脆下起来的鹅毛大雪。  
门外的走廊传来了脚步声，那步伐很轻，但能听出来轻重不一。门被敲响了，青峰不知道现在这个时间哪个腿脚不便的人会来这里，于是迟疑地说了声：“进来。”  
那人似乎停顿了很久，这才伸手推开房门。光线已经很暗，整个房间灰蒙蒙的，青峰却能看得出那个又高又瘦的身影究竟是谁。  
关翔，或者说应该叫他克劳斯•梅耶。  
“原来你拆掉了石膏，不需要拐杖了。我都没听出来那个脚步声是你。”青峰挪动了一下身体，坐得正了些。  
“是啊，所以我都没让护士帮我，自己就回来了。”关淡淡地说，表情和语气一如往日。他背手关上房门：“不过还是要小心就是了，所以还有点一跛一跛的。”  
“你的枪伤，不碍事吧？”  
“已经包扎好了，不剧烈运动的话就不会裂开。”关慢慢地脱了外套，小心翼翼地坐回自己的床上。  
“是吗……那就好。”青峰少见地没话找话：“今天好像又轮到我们洗澡了。”  
“我在隔离病房已经让护士帮忙擦过了身体，就不去了。何况伤口也不能沾水。”  
“哦。”青峰应了一声，想到自己曾经见过的那人背上的累累伤痕，心里仿佛有什么地方被刺痛了。  
眼前这个男人曾经受过的苦难或许超乎自己想象，但即使如此，他毅然放弃在D国已有的地位，要回到K国，这到底是怎样的……  
等等。

“我不知道那个人具体叫什么，只知道看守我们的士兵称呼他为‘梅耶先生’或者‘梅耶少爷’，据说是某个D国军界高官的公子，D国战时委员会的人……不过我很确定那是个有着漂亮的淡黄色金发和灰蓝眼珠的英俊青年……据说因为先前在K国生活过很长一段时间，因此对我们态度友好……”

这是冰室曾经说过的话。  
梅耶先生，如果没猜错的话，那么那个梅耶应该就是眼前的这个男人。  
漂亮的金发，曾经在K国生活很久。  
先前被自己探寻许久而不得的线索，终于出现了。

心脏忽然狂跳起来，脑袋也在嗡嗡作响。  
一个疯狂而荒谬的想法开始在青峰的脑中逐渐成型。  
但是不对，不可能啊，长相、说话的声音和眼睛的颜色都不一样，背部也没有那个自己曾经喜欢亲吻的胎记。  
可是……  
长相和说话的声音乃至眼睛的颜色都可以因外力而改变，更何况种种线索证明，他曾经历过火灾。  
身上的烧伤疤痕正好和胎记的位置一样。  
他不抽烟，看娱乐杂志，喜欢奶油洋葱烤菜。  
青峰忽然嚯地从床上坐起来，将对面的室友吓了一大跳。  
“青峰中校，你……”  
青峰一个字都没说，而是带着某种凌厉的气势，猛地直接跳下地上前揪住了对方的领子。  
“告诉我，你到底是谁！”青峰急切而用尽全身力气地喊道。  
“我是谁……？”那人眼中的神情出现了一丝慌乱，但很快镇定下来，语气平静：“我是谁，你不是已经知道了吗？”  
“我现在的名字是关翔，不过你也可以叫我克劳斯•梅耶……”  
“不对！”这回，对方说话声音中那非常隐蔽的一丝颤抖终于没有瞒过青峰。  
赤司原本就是情报部的和高级官员，自然清楚他的真实身份，甚至帮着他一起对自己隐瞒了很多事。  
他们这么做的目的……

忽然，有什么东西如同翻腾的河水向他劈头盖脸地袭来，继而整个淹没。脑中有什么东西凝聚在一起，又忽而溃散。对于这种熟悉而又痛苦的感觉，令青峰几乎就要疯狂。  
为什么，为什么偏偏会在这种时候……  
但他对自己身体起的变化毫无办法。  
他的手脚开始僵硬，但即使如此也没放开扯住对方衣领的手，而是伴随着一阵闷响将黑发室友一起带着跌坐到地上。  
地板很冷，冷到浑身上下每一个角落都在颤抖。青峰试图说点什么，但只是大张着嘴巴，翕动着嘴唇，仿佛离水的鱼。  
关自然发现了青峰的异样，他毫不掩饰自己的焦急，连声呼唤着青峰的名字，没有注意到病人的手指一直攥紧了他的衣领，和脖子上吊着的挂坠盒捏在一起。  
青峰难以控制自己的力道。他觉得手中好像是捏住了什么东西，但脑中四处乱窜的电流却没办对肢体发出正确的命令让他松手，手掌反而像是终于找到了可以发泄力量的支点一般，将它越捏越紧。  
轻轻的“咔啦”一声，挂坠盒终于承受不住前冲锋队长十成十的凶残握力，破裂开来。  
大约过了十几分钟，或是更久的时间，发作暂时停止，青峰终于捡回了自己的神智，大脑也从混乱无序的状态渐渐回归正常。  
被自己流出的口水呛到，青峰剧烈地咳嗽起来，冷汗湿透了两层衣物，浑身仿佛脱了力。他终于松开手，已经变形的挂坠盒残骸从掌心落下，露出一张小小的照片和隐藏在照片后面的一个细小的金属物件。  
那块小金属“叮咚”一声，从青峰的指缝间滑落在脱了漆的房间地板上，跳了几下，转了个圈，停在他的脚边。

房内的空气忽然间停止了流动，凝结成了如同固体一般的东西。  
青峰的呼吸声在仿佛时间静止的房间里渐渐大了起来。  
关注视着青峰渐渐变得扭曲的面容张了张口，却什么都没说。  
“你……”青峰艰难地开口了。发作的后遗症似乎还留着，声音低哑而颤抖。  
“你这家伙就没什么要跟我说的吗？”  
“……我没有什么可以说的。”男人露出了微弱而自嘲的笑容。  
他看着地上那只经过十多年岁月依然泛着淡蓝色金属光泽的小圆环：“从K国离开的时候，我就本该将它丢掉才对。”但那是青峰留给他的唯一一件亲手制作的东西，饱含回忆和爱意，他实在没有办法将它就此丢弃在废墟中。  
“你知道我应该不想让你发现的。”这个男人，很多年前就应该在那场飞机事故中粉身碎骨的黄濑凉太苦涩地说。

但是，其实心底还是极度渴望着对方什么时候能够意识到，乃至在夜深人静的时候都会在胸腔深处声嘶力竭地无声呼喊。  
即使如此，他还是什么都不能说，也不能表露出丝毫破绽。

“不让我发现，又能如何？”  
青峰的嘴唇也抖动了起来，深蓝色的眼瞳中出现了可以称之为怨毒的神色。  
仿佛他是如此地，憎恨着眼前的人。  
“你就这么想让我当真，当真以为你已经死了，当真以为你是不相干甚至还有间谍嫌疑的人，让你冷眼旁观地从我身边经过，乃至在我不知道的地方真的死掉吗？！啊？！”青峰终于用几乎爆发的语气怒吼起来，胸口上下起伏的幅度也达到了极致。  
伴着一股发狂的怒气，他雷霆一般地向黄濑扑了过去。黄濑有点被那种气势吓到，下意识地闪了一下，然而那细微的逃避动作却让青峰的情绪燃烧到了顶点。  
如同干渴已久的粗壮的藤树枝蔓，青峰的臂膀将那个过于纤瘦的躯体猛然间禁锢住了，紧得几乎没人可以受得了，黄濑甚至听到如遭重击的肢体骨骼仿佛在发出细微的哀鸣。  
不，那阵饱含了痛苦的哀鸣分明是从自己和对方的喉咙里不受控制地发出的。

那种深重而用力的拥抱，让黄濑觉得对方这辈子都不会再放开自己了，直到身躯化为灰烬，也不会再放开手臂。  
他听不出青峰到底是在哭还是在笑，而就只是维持着拥抱的动作，持续着发出听起来简直可称为悲凉的呼喊。  
“你还不如死了，死了的话我就不会像现在这样……”黄濑从对方模糊不清断断续续的声音里捕捉到了一些言语，组织出意思。  
“是吗，原来我死了还比较好啊。”他呐呐地苦笑着，浑身就像陡然间放下了千斤重担一般使不上一丝力气，便只是这样任凭对方抱着。而这怀抱是那样紧，让他连伸手回抱住对方的脊背都做不到。  
“已经变成这样的我果然还是死了比较好……”  
喃喃的话语却被忽然如同暴风骤雨一般的亲吻打断了。嘴唇和舌头如同凶器，将他口中的话语搅得粉碎，乃至将心脏都刺痛了。  
“怎么可能，怎么可能让你死掉……”青峰的话已经颠三倒四了，也许连他自己也不知道到底在说些什么，或许觉得自己其实什么都没说吧。只是因为眼前的事实和过于强烈的感情让他的思维停滞，记忆混乱，从言语到行为都难以控制。  
就在这时，他发觉自己脑中的电流忽然再度毫无规律地散开了。

当黄濑感到捧住自己脸颊的指尖开始不同寻常地颤抖时，他连忙用了狠力推开对方，伸手扶住突然弯下腰去僵住身体的青峰，用枯枝一般细瘦的手抚摸轻拍青峰的后脑和背部。  
“慢慢呼吸，小青峰，我在这里，没有死，也哪里都不会再去。”口中反反复复地如此说着，他却也终于控制不住地流下泪来。

青峰紧闭着眼睛，嘴边出现的白沫被黄濑温柔地擦干净。等到突如其来的痉挛和涌遍全身的痛苦渐渐散去，他缓慢地运动头部，微微眯眼，就看见眼前哭得仿佛溃了堤的黄濑的脸。  
那张脸其实已经和记忆中的人不再相像。灰蓝色的眼珠，黑色的头发，坑坑洼洼的脸部肌肤，形状奇怪的鼻子，还有低哑的声音。  
但是，那个专注而饱含感情地望着自己的眼神，弯起来带有某种难以言传的甜意的眼部形状，分明就是那个分别数年的，唯一的恋人。  
为什么呢，之前居然从未真正和他目光相对。或许是由于对方刻意的回避——因为只要眼神对视，自己就能发现端倪。  
他喘着气向那双如同灰蓝色深潭的眼睛凑过去，用自己的脸颊蹭去对方已经一塌糊涂的脸上的泪水。  
“小青峰，小青峰……”许久，当他再度回过神来的时候，黄濑已经哑着嗓子哭到抽噎。

不知道该说什么的时候，说不出话的时候，就什么都不用再说了。  
压抑了数年的思念，找不到出口而只能禁锢在心里的感情的猛兽，长时间来只能倒灌回心里的眼泪，都发泄出来吧。  
男人也好，女人也好，同胞也好，敌人也好，在被命运洪流卷走而身不由己的时候，不管是默默地，大声地，还是嚎啕地，都应该可以就这么哭出来的吧。  
那一瞬间，他们深信，心中的壁垒轰然倒塌之后，已经再也没有可以分开他们的东西了。  
不管是战争，还是死亡。


	12. Chapter 12

两人坐在冰冷的地板上过了很久，直到房间彻底变成一片黑暗。青峰拖起沉重的身体挣扎着站起身点燃蜡烛，却见黄濑仿佛哭得过了头，喉头忽然呵呵做声，接着弯腰哇地吐出了一滩黑褐色的东西。  
青峰从没见过这种情况，不禁惊得倒抽了一口冷气，却见黄濑只是豪不犹豫地伸手抹去了唇边依旧残留着的污迹。  
“没关系，不是什么大不了的事。”他轻描淡写地说。  
“你的身体，到底怎么了？”心脏纠结着，让青峰每说一个字都觉得无比痛苦。  
“你不是知道了么？”黄濑也扶着床沿慢慢站起来：“从D国出逃的时候费了不少周折，伤病就是那时候落下的。”  
看着黄濑镇定平和的神色，青峰这才明白，在面临命运给予的一切痛苦和变化时，黄濑是个多么坚强的男人，乃至比相同情况下多少会消沉的自己还要坚强的多。  
“坐下吧，小青峰。”黄濑扑哧一声笑了出来，说：“别用那种表情看我，会让我觉得自己好像已经躺在棺材里似的。”  
青峰慢慢坐回自己的床铺，看着对方也轻轻坐在距离自己不过两三米远的地方。蜡烛的微光温暖地跳动着，仿佛给房间里降下一层浅黄色的薄纱，令眼前的人看起来仿佛一副复古的油画。  
“你一定很想知道我这些年到底在哪里，又怎么会成了这个样子。”黄濑摸摸自己的脸，苦笑道：“故事不短，也不简单，你想从哪里听起？”  
“从头，全部。”青峰简洁地说。他不想再错过任何一个有关眼前人的故事。  
“我就知道。”黄濑笑笑，却是缓缓地掀开了被子，坐进床铺：“抱歉，我有点冷，你也可以躺下来听我慢慢说。”  
青峰注视着他的动作，思维却不由地飘往远方。当年的黄濑一点都不怕冷，就算是下着雪的冬天，也能只穿背心和自己在街头球场一对一的打球，汗流浃背。

“故事要从三十多年前的S市说起。那时K国和D国的关系还很融洽，有个叫拉尔夫•梅耶的D国贵族子弟来K国进行短期游学，在那里认识了一位小有名气的电影女演员——你已经知道了，那就是我的母亲。母亲怀孕六个月的时候，梅耶少爷结束游学归国了。跟所有狗血的小说电影剧情一样，他答应会将母亲带去D国过好日子，但不久之后就把这事忘得一干二净——因为他在D国早已有妻有女，K国的这个女人对他而言不过是游学过程中一夕风流的小插曲而已。”  
“母亲因为这件事失去了很多工作，渐渐被人遗忘，直到最后堕入风尘，沦为酒吧的陪酒女郎。从我有关于母亲的记忆开始，她就一直是醉醺醺的样子，好起来会对我很温柔，还会抱着我哭，忘记了就不闻不问，甚至会想不起来要给我饭吃。然而就算是在这种情况下，我也居然就这么健康长大了，并且跌跌撞撞一直念到了初中毕业。”  
“就在母亲为了躲债带着我搬到另外一个镇子上之后，有一个D国人找上了门来。他是已当上少将的拉尔夫•梅耶的秘书官，奉命前来K国寻找梅耶家族流落在外的血脉。原来我那个风流的老爸自从回国之后就再也没有过子嗣，眼看年纪渐长却一直没有继承人，这才想到了我，一个至少有着一半他引以为傲的家族血液的私生儿子。我母亲对梅耶又爱又恨，却在我的坚持下并没有让我跟着那人回D国去，而是在征求了我的意见之后，约定由梅耶家族出钱，供我在K国念完我想念的书为止。因为那时候，我是说什么也不愿离开K国的，至于原因，我想你应该再清楚不过了吧。”黄濑看着青峰轻轻笑道。  
“原来你是因为有着梅耶家族的支持，才能如愿以偿进入飞行学院，不用为生活费、学费和母亲的欠款发愁吗？”大学时代就有的疑惑直到现在才终于得到解答，青峰揉了揉自己依旧发涨的太阳穴。  
黄濑点头道：“我那个愚蠢的父亲为了讨我开心能让我尽快到D国去，在大学录取时想办法做了一点手脚，让我以特招全奖的身份被录取，却没料到让我因此被K国的情报部门盯上了。他们从我大学开始就在暗地里和我接触，希望我能为了他们到D国去，利用自己的身份获取他们想要的情报。”  
“什么？！”青峰吃了一惊：“原来从那么早的时候开始就……”  
“但我那时并没有答应他们。当时我最心心念念的不过是如何在大学毕业后摆脱掉来自D国那个从未谋面的父亲的纠缠，还有就是和你一直在一起。当时的我觉得那种听起来像天方夜谭一样的情报工作和自己的生活根本沾不上边。”  
“的确是这样……”想到大学时代每次和自己见面时都兴高采烈的那只“烦濑”以及同自己交往时单纯的样子，青峰就怎么也无法把那时的他和“情报部特工”这种身份联系起来。  
“大学毕业之后，由于两国关系越发恶化，父亲那边和情报部都对我的态度越来越急。我把两边都拖延着迟迟没有给答复，但实际上已经烦不胜烦，因为我打心底里不想同任何一边有更多的交集，而只想和你一起过自由自在的日子。然而直到战争真的爆发后，我才发现有什么事情并不是我坐视不理就可以避免的。”黄濑的语气冷了下来，“小青峰，你应该知道是什么事吧？”  
“难道是因为我父母……”青峰低头看着自己的发抖的手，黄濑冰冷的话语气将他陡然拉回了那段自己一直刻意不去回忆的，在黄濑消失之前度过的最不堪忍受的时期。

事实上，如同战争初期情势纠结的战局，青峰虽然很不喜欢拖延的状态，但很多事情也的确难以做出决定，比如自己究竟要不要去应征入伍。直到某一天，D国的战机空袭了K国东部边境，将那片区域里几个宁静的小城炸成了一片废墟——那是青峰和黄濑生长的故乡，而青峰一直生活在那的父母也就此同他天人永隔。  
由于找不到遗体，青峰父母空空的骨灰盒被安放在了小镇的集体墓园。青峰从葬礼回来后仿佛变了一个人，不再一副唯我独尊的骄傲模样，而是沉默寡言，晚上睡觉也经常从梦魇中惊醒。这种状态一直持续到他下定决心参军入伍。说起来，那时候的黄濑是怎么样子呢？他发现自己居然想不起来。也许是太过专注于自己的事了吧，黄濑应该也为自己同失双亲的悲恸影响着，但自己却丝毫没有察觉那时的他有什么异样。在自己决定入伍之后，青峰曾经因为担心黄濑而强迫他答应不会去帮军队做事——如果在失去双亲之后再失去他的话，自己是绝对受不了的。  
原来，其实在自己没有意识到的时候，黄濑就已经默默地做了那样的决定吗？

“我当时的想法很简单，因为虽然有着一半D国人的血统，但我在K国出生长大，我的家人，爱人，朋友都在K国。如果让我在D国和K国选择一方的话，我只能选择自己最想保护的那一方。”黄濑沉声道：“小青峰，我那时只有一个想法，就是想做一些也许只有自己才能做到的事，可以保护自己想要保护的国家和人——虽然后来证明这些决定都做得太轻率了，因为我即将面对的是自己原先无法想象的巨大压力和危险。说实话，如果不是已经上了那条没有回头路的船，也许我早就已经后悔地放弃了也说不定。”黄濑半开玩笑地说。  
“我和K国的情报部门做了交易。我答应他们想办法进入D国，去我父亲那里，然后为他们工作。在那之后我加入了空军的运输大队，然后跟D国联系我的人说不想参军所以要投奔父亲，于是他们就伪造了一起空难事故，销毁了我在K国的身份。”  
“等等，”青峰说：“你刚才说做了交易……你去D国为他们取得情报，那你要求他们的代价呢？”  
黄濑看了他一眼，却苦笑了起来：“代价是把当时已经上了前线的你调离，回到相对安全的后方。”  
“什……”青峰愕然。  
他想到起自己曾在第一次到达前线后不久被一纸特别调令撤回后方，但那时的他收到黄濑的阵亡通知书后心灰意冷，只想找个法子发泄心中的苦闷，于是便在自己的执意要求下再次回到了前线，甚至志愿当了最危险的冲锋步兵。  
看到青峰因为了解到当年的真相而扭曲的表情，黄濑却是淡淡地说：“当时的我实在是太天真了，我早该知道你不会是那么听话的人。不过现在说也许已经太晚，因为给你的伤害已经造成，不可挽回了。但请你相信，那时的我真的只是想保护你而已。”

蜡烛的火焰跳动了一下，让整个房间的光线都摇摇曳曳。窗外传来呼呼风声和雪粒敲打窗纸的声音。  
青峰忽然感到呼吸困难。

黄濑的声音却并没有停下来，而是夹杂着沙哑的咳嗽将故事继续说了下去：“后来的事情其实也没什么好说的了。我一到D国就被厌恶我身上一半K国血统的父亲安排去做了秘密手术，改变了眼睛的颜色，使我看起来更像纯血统的D国人，还向旁人宣称我的母亲是住在D国乡下的破落贵族的女儿，哼。”他冷笑一声，看着自己的双手，“那段时候我经常看着镜子里的自己，拼命地想自己到底是谁。我究竟是D国梅耶家族的继承人克劳斯•梅耶少爷，还是那个K国的黄濑凉太。”

青峰无法想象黄濑在D国的那些日子到底是怎么过来的。他在敌国背负着巨大的压力孤立无援，独自奋斗的时候，自己却毫不知情地浪费了黄濑用身份和自由为他换取的在后方安定生活的机会，满怀悲愤地消沉着，在战场上拼命发泄着过剩的精力和体力，不顾后果地以命相搏，乃至被飞溅的土石击中，还落下了那样的病根。  
现在想来，当时的他为了自己而要求黄濑答应不要上战场的做法，与对方相比，实在是再自私不过了。

似乎是察觉到了青峰后悔莫及的心情，黄濑笑了笑，用安慰的语气柔声道：“小青峰，别太自责了，其实我也有错的。我不该瞒着你那么久，也不该为了想一厢情愿地保护你而不顾你自己的感受。所以啊，你当时因为误会而狠狠打我的时候我就在想，啊，也许这就是报应吧……我这个任性的人，还真是活该被你好好教训一顿呢……”  
“别说了！”青峰再也听不下去了。他低头大吼一声，然后不顾自己依旧发僵的身体跳下床来，将黄濑连人带被狠狠地抱住了。  
他知道黄濑其实没错，自己也没有错。他们只是想尽一切办法地要在这样的乱世里保护对方，但最后又怎么会变成了这样？  
“别说了……”他低声地颤抖着，连自己也没意识到地，发出了啜泣的声音。

在这个夜晚剩下的时间里，青峰没有再回自己的铺位，而是一直坐在黄濑的床上搂着他的肩膀，仿佛怕自己一松手对方就会消失似的。他摸了摸对方被染成黑色却依旧柔软的头发，撩起那片故意留长以半遮住眼睛眉毛的刘海，发现发根处已经长出了约有半个指节长度的金黄色头发。  
“原来是因为这样，那次洗澡的时候你才不让我碰你的头发吗？”青峰似乎摸上了瘾，将修长的手指插在黄濑的发间，轻轻梳理着。  
“是啊……因为我不知道两个月自己的头发能长到多少，所以要尽可能避免被你发现任何线索。”黄濑被摸得很舒服，微微眯起眼睛。  
“虽然你的头发不是正宗的金发，但的确很像是D国人的颜色……是从你父亲那来的吗？因为我记得你母亲的头发是茶色的。”  
“应该是吧……我同父亲的关系其实没有那么融洽，所以也几乎没有好好观察过他。”说到自己的父亲，黄濑的语气颇为冷淡，想了想又道：“不过我姐姐倒是有着很标准的D国人长相。”他就着烛光取出了那张原先塞在挂坠盒中，有着金发碧眼的美丽女性的照片，对青峰笑着说：“她其实是我同父异母的姐姐薇拉，很漂亮对不对？我在D国的大部分生活起居都是她帮忙打点的，我们在一起生活了五年，我一直很感激她毫无保留地爱着我这个不知从哪儿冒出来的弟弟。”  
“不过我还有一件事情很在意。”青峰说：“就是那个叫做灰崎的男人。你认识他吗？”  
“是的，我认识他。”黄濑的话音低沉了下去：“他在D国的化名是斯万•罗德，是我父亲手下的一名副官，在战争开始前很多年就已经在D国工作了，一直没有暴露，应该是K国的王牌特工之一吧。我们同在父亲的麾下工作，但我却从来不知道对方的身份。我从一开始就觉得这人对我很不友好，总是冷冰冰的，甚至说话的语气都很凶狠，却不知道这是他用来保护我的手段。我刚到D国时只是个半路出家的间谍，也没有经过系统的训练，他应该在我不知道的地方帮我做了很多善后工作，解除了很多次我自己都没有意识到的危机吧。直到最后那次，在我拿到机密资料却暴露了身份之后，他不惜性命地保护了我，还让我顶替了他的身份，才能在组织来不及接应的情况下逃回K国。”  
黄濑将在D国的最后一战说得云淡风轻，但青峰却知道，当时的场景一定是非常惨烈的，不然黄濑又怎么会留下了一具几乎快要垮掉的身体，一身的伤痕，以及改变至此的容貌。  
“回到K国后，我才知道原来多年的旧识赤司已经成为了情报部的高级官僚。在他的安排下，我休养了半年多，但身体情况已经不允许我再去一线工作，于是他就问我有没有什么想做的事，我第一个想到的就是来见你。”黄濑将头在青峰的颈窝里挪了挪，找到了一个舒服的位置，闭上眼睛。  
“说来好笑，在D国的那五年间，我有好多次都以为自己已经忘掉你了，甚至对这件事确信不疑，因为只有那样我才能狠下心在那种地方坚持下来……”黄濑感到青峰的身体不自然地动了一动，便张开眼仰望着他线条硬朗的面部轮廓和陡然沉下的脸色，微笑了一下，继续说：“但是一旦可以安定下来思考自己的事，我就发现其实自己一点儿都没有忘记你。喂，你高兴吗？”  
“啊。”青峰不置可否地应了一声。  
“唉，明明在我还是‘关’的时候就能那么坦然地说出‘我爱他’这样的话来，结果面对本人就说不出一句好听的来了吗？”黄濑苦笑，但话中却并没有怪罪青峰的意思，而是语气轻快地揶揄着他，一如两个少年在私下里打情骂俏的当年。  
那一瞬间，青峰再清楚不过地确定自己怀中搂着的真是黄濑，自己不是在做梦，而先前那些纠结的时光也仿佛从未来临。

他们在将头靠在一起，在跃动的微弱烛光和黄濑渐渐低下去的絮絮缀语中，终于沉沉睡去。  
寒风依然在窗外卷着冰雪呼啸，穿透窗户的缝隙，发出宛如厉鬼的凄鸣，但那两人却在依然刺骨寒冷的房间里，睡了那么多年以来最平静安稳的一觉。  
仿佛整个世界都不存在了，只剩下依偎在一起的恋人和自己。


	13. Chapter 13

等到新年假期结束的时候，黄濑的身体在经过一段时间的休养之后竟像是好了不少，之前的枪伤也已不再裂开。然而，仿佛与沉浸在重逢喜悦中的恋人们作对一般，前方传来的战报却是一日紧似一日。  
赤司将青峰叫到了自己的办公室，正要提起之前说过的归队一事，可一见他面上的表情就忍不住“啧”了一声，冷声道：“那家伙都告诉你了？”  
“不是他先说的，是我自己发现的。”青峰站直了身体，脸上居然挂着一缕仿佛骄傲一般的神色：“黄濑说了，只要你和他没有主动告诉我，就不算违反规定。”  
“诶……没想到啊。我原以为你直到离开这里都不会发现的。”赤司上下打量着青峰，虽然没有直接说什么不中听的话，青峰却听出了对方的弦外之音。  
“我的确是反应迟钝。”青峰想到自己先前所犯的种种错误，难得没有硬碰硬地反驳，而是叹了口气说：“但我也不会永远迟钝下去。这些日子真是害苦了他，我十分后悔。”  
“嗯……那么接下来你打算怎么办？”赤司似乎不想再说起这个话题，而是直接切入正事：“我是说让你马上归队的事情，你考虑得如何了？”

在有关黄濑的这件事上，终于知晓内情的青峰和从一开始就一手策划的赤司已经心照不宣。为什么赤司会从黄濑入院的第一天就让青峰负责监视，为什么在青峰即将伤愈归队之前让他旁听对花宫的审讯……一切的一切，虽然赤司什么都没说也什么都不能说，但却一直以自己的方式默默注视着他们，旁敲侧击着让某个黑皮肤的中校意识到一些他早该意识到的事。所有这些，青峰无疑很承他的情。  
但在此刻，赤司又同他提起归队一事，青峰的心境却是有了很大的变化。他不知道如何立刻回应赤司的问题和要求，于是便只是支吾着立在那里，说不出一句逻辑完整的话来。

随着前方战线的不断后退，补给也越来越紧张。赤司新办公室里的壁炉不得不熄灭了，因此寒意更加浓厚。赤司披着军大衣，双手抱胸，缓步踱到窗前，望着窗外一阵紧过一阵的风雪，没有催促青峰的答复，而是淡淡地仿佛自言自语一般地说：“积雪越来越厚了。”  
青峰一愣，随口应道：“是啊。”  
“但春天也快要来了的。现在正应该是春天到来之前最冷的时候。”  
赤司在听到青峰没头没脑的那句话之后微微顿了顿，露出了并不常见的柔和笑意：“还真是不能小瞧你啊，大辉，居然说得出这么有哲理的话来。”  
“咦？我并没有……”  
“不过你说得对。”赤司打断对方的解释，续道：“D国的科研水平一直比我们要强很多，所以黄濑带回来的那些资料相当宝贵和重要。现在军工研究所根据这些文件已经在技术研究上取得了突破，大概春天的时候我们就能用上与D国势均力敌，甚至还能更胜一筹的武器，尽快结束这场战争了吧。黄濑的工作其实真的保护了很多人，也为了让更多的人不再经受战争的痛苦做出了巨大的贡献。”  
“原来是这样……黄濑听到这话一定会很高兴的。”  
“是啊。他一直是这么一个正直善良而又聪明勤奋的人，从中学开始就没有变过。”赤司淡淡地说。  
我知道，所以我其实从那时候开始就很喜欢他了，青峰也在心中默默念道，虽然是很久之后才发现的。  
“既然你对立刻归队还很犹豫，那就准备一下，暂时留在这里帮忙吧。”赤司回过身，看了他一眼，陡然又将话题转了回来。  
“帮忙？帮什么忙？”  
“这个医院，从明天开始就要准备撤离转移了。”

“我们也接到协助撤离的命令了。”火神冲青峰点了点头：“原来战局已经恶化到这种程度了吗，要让我们急急忙忙地护送医护人员和伤病员在这种天气里转移？”  
午饭后的二楼大病房内，士兵们三三两两地聚在一起聊天打牌，打发着因为积雪而不能外出散步的饭后时间。  
“也许吧……但既然是命令，我们身为军人就必须服从。何况以眼下这种情形，也不知什么时候D国的大军就会忽然打过来了。”青峰给自己说得也越来越心里没底。  
“我倒是无所谓，伤好得差不多了，需要我做什么工作都可以。”火神动了动拆去石膏的四肢，伸了个懒腰：“其实我倒还真更想赶紧回前线去，好好地大干一场，最好能一个炸弹把那群D国佬直接轰回老家！”  
“火神君！”青峰还没开口，就见黑子端着药盘，面无表情地忽然出现在二人身后，“你该吃药了。”  
“喂，我都好成这样了，怎么还要吃药！”火神苦着脸说。  
“你的骨头还没完全长好，依然需要卧床休息，而且体内也有炎症没消，当然要吃药！”黑子的语气硬梆梆的，倒是很罕见。  
青峰知道黑子估计是听到了自己和火神的对话，心里不痛快却又不好多说什么，这才上来找了个由头截住他们的话语，于是随便摆了摆手，丢下一句“我先回去了，火神你好好吃药”，就连忙退出了大病房。  
看样子这儿有个比我还要迟钝的人啊……青峰怀着些许感叹回到了自己的房间。与原先每次拉开房门时或沉重或无感的心情不同，如今只要一开房间的门，就能看见黄濑的脸——虽然这和之前天天面对着的是那张脸并无不同。

只是自己心境的变化，居然就连看到的东西都觉得不一样了。

然而这回，当青峰打开自己房间的门时，却发现黄濑并不在病床上。

当青峰终于找到黄濑的时候，那个清癯的身影正立在后花园的栅栏边上，侧着身子闭着眼仰起了头。雪虽然已经小了不少但还没彻底停止，黄濑似乎已经在那里已经站了不短的时间，满头都是细碎的雪花。  
“你一个人在这里干什么！”青峰满怀着对方是不是又擅自消失了的可怕想法在建筑里上上下下找了一大圈，好不容易放下心来。他刚要带着点薄怒上前质问，却见对方伸手止住了自己的动作，说了一个字：“听。”  
“听什么？”青峰走过去，学着黄濑的样子侧过耳朵，却什么都没听到。  
“你再仔细听听。”黄濑执起他的右手放在耳边。  
沉下心来仔细听去，终于，青峰也隐约捕捉到了好像从十分遥远的地方传来的阵阵低沉的轰鸣。  
那是，炮火的声音。  
“能听见声音，说明其实已经很近了。”黄濑冷声道：“或许明天已经来不及了，我们今天就必须撤离。”

紧急撤离的命令在一个小时内就传遍了整个医院，并且在第一时间井然有序地行动了起来。院内从伤员到医务人员都是军人出身，加之早在新年假期之前就已经做好了详细的撤离计划，现下才能以最高的效率上下动员。而那份详细完备的撤离计划书则多亏了虽然同为伤员，但却是整个战地医院内军阶最高的赤司上校的鼎力相助。  
“小真，这都火烧眉毛了你还惦记着手术……真是急死我了！”青峰和黄濑早已准备好自己的行装，在医院内上下奔忙协助时，却听见了高尾少校正在医生办公室内同绿间医生争执的声音。  
绿间似乎也正忙着收拾诊断书、病历等文件材料，将它们一一按序归档，整齐地码在文件箱中准备带走，但却特意挑出了两份放在一旁。高尾冲上去抢过文件就要摔在地上，恨恨地说：“手术手术，你只惦记着给别人做手术，你自己的性命呢？！如果被敌军包围可不是闹着玩的！”  
“这两台手术几天前就定好了，对危重伤员很重要。如果不到万不得已，我也不会把自己逼到这种程度。”绿间用力抽回高尾手中的文件，语气冷淡，却取下了眼睛，揉了揉鼻梁。  
“……”高尾紧紧咬牙，在房间陷入死寂好几分钟后才从牙缝里蹦出几个字：“那我今晚也留下来……”  
“不行！你是从后方派来进行协助的后勤整备处长，所有补给物资的管理都要经过你的手，包括冰室小队执行掩护任务时用的枪支弹药，伤员最需要的食品药品，还有运输车队转移时所需的汽油。你如果留在这里，整个撤离转移过程中后勤部要去找谁来负责！”绿间的声音也在不知不觉间提高了，而他发急的样子，从中学时就和他相互认识了的青峰和黄濑还很少见到。  
听到这段对话，青峰和黄濑已经很清楚发生了什么事。他们对视一眼，话未出口却已心灵相通。  
青峰伸手在房门上敲了敲，房内的两人回过头，就见黑皮肤的冲锋队长看上去好像有些不耐烦，但却掷地有声地说：“这么多人撤离，反正就算到晚上也没办法让全部的人走掉，我的伤势已经恢复得差不多，就留下来帮你们殿后吧。”  
“我也留下来。”黄濑顾忌着自己的身份，便只在门口露出半个背影：“只要小……绿间医生你把情况一说，肯定还会有不少人愿意留下来保护你直到做完手术的。”  
绿间知道这种时候逞强毫无意义，便也不客气，点了点头，然后转向高尾，叹了口气道：“高尾，你还是跟着大部队走吧。无论如何我也必须留下来的。”  
高尾盯住绿间毫无动摇的坚定面容，内心纠结地几乎吐血。过了好半晌，他才无奈地重重叹了口气，问道：“那协助你手术的护士呢？”  
“黑子说会留下来，还有护士长。紫原也说可以留下来给我们准备晚饭和明天的早饭，因为有伤病员不方便吃军用储备粮。”  
“怎么还有那么多人今晚不走的……”高尾摇头叹气，伸手抓乱了头发。在绿间面前，他似乎总是无计可施，“都是一群只顾着别人，却不拿自己的性命当一回事的疯子。”  
“T镇，我们会先在T镇落脚。我在那里等你。”他重重地呼吸了一下，把手放在绿间的肩膀上，却瞬间揪紧了那一片白大褂的布料。  
“我知道。”绿间淡淡地应了一声，忽然伸手从高尾军服前胸一侧的口袋里抽出一支钢笔，看也不看地插进自己的衣袋。  
“小真你……”高尾一愣。那原本是圣诞晚会上绿间抽到的礼物，后来被他讨了过去，美其名曰“礼物交换”。  
“幸运物，到了那边就还你。”绿间不再多说什么，也不再看他，而是回头径自坐下，又重新整理起手中的文件，仿佛刚才的争执不曾发生过。

青峰和黄濑默默离开了医生办公室，在一楼的走廊上，黄濑望着后院内整装待发的士兵们，不禁问道：“还有多少人今晚不走的，你知道吗？”  
“至少还有二三十个吧。”  
“那小火神不留下来吗？刚才小绿间不是说了小黑子今晚要留下来进行手术协助的吗？”黄濑将目光投向整队中的士兵们，一眼就看到了那个显眼的红发高个子。  
“什么？”青峰微微一愣，顺着黄濑的目光，也同样发现了暂且加入冰室的掩护小队，已将武器装备抗上了肩膀的火神。  
如果是知道即将和黑子分离的火神，神情绝对不会是如此镇定的。  
作为黑子哲也长久以来的友人，青峰很容易就猜出了对方的想法和做法。他有点想去对黑子说些什么，但在这一片兵荒马乱的建筑内，要想立刻找到那个平日里就很缺乏存在感的男人又谈何容易。  
他将手放在冰冷的窗玻璃上，眼看着那个满面坚定和因为即将执行任务而跃跃欲试的红发男人在冰室一口一个的号令下排在整齐的队列中渐渐离去。他们将作为先头部队一路引领保护后方的伤病员和医务人员们以及运输物资的车辆，直至到达T镇。  
青峰感到手指和手心都冰凉刺骨。

临近傍晚，炮火的声音已经愈发清晰。打包好最后一箱医务资料交给依依不舍的高尾离开后，绿间吃过晚饭就立刻带着护士长和黑子进了手术室。青峰和黄濑还有其他一些志愿留下来的士兵荷枪实弹地站在手术室外守卫，遥望着天边的最后一丝光亮被黑暗吞没，随即陷入被炮火撕裂了宁静的夜。  
两台连转，手术一直持续到了深夜。绿间摇摇晃晃地带着满身满手的血迹走出手术室，面色发白，衣服也没换，就直接坐倒在走廊的长椅上。  
“你没事吧？手术还好？”青峰递上高尾临走前交给他的最后一罐咖啡，绿间毫不客气地接过喝了个干净，将空罐子随手甩在已经到处都是废弃物的房间走廊上，还不忘加了一句评语：“如果是年糕小豆汤会更好。”  
“知足吧你！”青峰知道他还有精神吐槽就表示手术很成功，也跟着稍微安了点心，将手在他的肩膀上拍了拍。  
绿间停了好久，似乎终于缓过劲来，费力地重新站起身，说：“我要去安排让黑子和护士长护送刚做完手术的伤员坐最后一辆车尽快走。”  
“你还是休息一下吧。黄……关刚才一见你出来就直接去手术室后门帮忙了。”  
绿间“嗯”了一声，却忽然抬头看了看青峰的脸。  
“怎么，我脸上有什么奇怪吗？”  
“没什么。”他的面上闪过一丝似笑非笑的神色，却没有说出来，而是换了话题，转头看着窗外：“一开始还能听到炮火的声音，后来就听不见了。是我太专注了没听见还是真的停了？”  
“是真的停了。现在时间已经很晚，看样子D国人也是需要休息的嘛。”青峰撇了撇嘴，哈哈一笑。  
“我看未必。”绿间冷冷说了句，迈开了脚步。  
“你去哪？”  
“收拾东西，准备走。”绿间一边扯下沾满了血的橡胶手套和手术服一边说。  
“不休息一会吗？”  
“路上再说。你呢？”  
“我要留下来直到最后，以防万一。”青峰的语气和表情都很轻松。  
绿间听到这话却忽然停步，回过头。他望着青峰，缓缓吐出一口气，说：“我的办公室左手边最下面的抽屉里还有几瓶你常吃的那两种药，苯妥因那和地西泮，明天走之前别忘了拿去。这是高尾好不容易从后方调过来的，控制着点吃。”  
“谢啦！”青峰摆了摆手。  
“……保重。”绿间丢下几个字，便头也不回地走过了长廊的转角。  
“嗯，你也是。”

虽然绿间你没直接说出来，不过作为身在战场的军人，谁又不能理解那字面底下的意思呢？青峰对自己笑了笑。  
“保重”的意思就是……

别死啊！


	14. Chapter 14

黄濑帮着安顿好最后一批撤离的伤员和青峰碰头的时候面上的表情却十分古怪。  
“怎么了？”青峰皱眉问。  
“我没看到小黑子。”  
“他不是应该也在车上和绿间一起护送伤病员撤离了吗？”  
“但我没看到他，还有说好准备完吃的就一起走的小紫原。”  
青峰啧了一声，却因为过于疲累而不想再管别的事。他甚至连话也不想多说，只是丢下一句含混不清的“随他们便吧”，径自越过了黄濑，回到自己的房间。  
虽然整个建筑物已经像是被洗劫过一遍一样杂乱，但由于那个房间一直只有他和黄濑两人使用，所以除了少了一些已经打包好的行李杂物之外并无多少变化。青峰坐回床上，脚仿佛灌了铅一样的沉重。黄濑随后进来，关上了门。  
负责值夜的人应该正在建筑内部和周围巡逻，但四周依然一片寂静。虽然听不见炮火声，可也许敌人正在悄悄地逼近这里。  
然而此时的青峰却什么都不想去想。  
“好安静啊。”黄濑站在他的床前，似乎并没打算躺回自己的铺位。  
为方便随时应对突发状况的青峰在床上和衣躺着，听见话语，他转了个身，掀开了被子。  
“要来吗？”  
他能理解对方为什么不想回自己的床睡。在这样的夜里，恐惧和孤独会如同洪水猛兽，轻易地就将人吞没。  
黄濑不发一言，只是也进了被子，和青峰依偎在一起。  
明明应该都很困了，但贴在一起的心跳却听得那样清楚，扑通扑通的，和对方扑在面部的温热呼吸一道，令人毫无睡意。

“小青峰，其实我在大概三四年前见过你，在S市。”黄濑忽然轻轻地说。  
“什么？！”青峰原本已经渐渐迷糊起来的意识在听到这句话之后微微一惊。  
“那是我到D国后唯一一次在执行任务期间回K国。当时我被决定要从D国战时管理委员会调到国防科技部，在这个间隙我借口到中立的R国度假散心，悄悄借道那里，在K国特工的接应下乔装回K国进行述职——像我这种没接受过正规训练的半吊子间谍总会需要有这么一次接受现场考察的经历。我停留的时间不能很长，最多只有两天，不然就会被D国那边的人发现破绽。我在K国首都接受完考察后，无论如何也要冒着危险挤时间去一次S市，因为我已经千方百计地得到消息，你那时正好从前线回到S市休养。”  
“那应该是我被土石击伤后脑产生并发症，被送回后方治疗，然后在S市进行恢复疗养的时候……”  
“是的，就是那时候。”  
“可是我一点都没有遇到过什么人的记忆啊。”青峰仔细回想着，喃喃地说。  
“那是因为我根本就没跟你打过招呼啊。”黄濑轻笑着，“当时的情况也根本不允许我同你有任何接触，因为我知道从自己踏进K国境内开始就有人在秘密观察监视我的一举一动，防止出现任何差错，暴露身份。我记得那时候是深秋，你穿了件黑色的加厚风衣，围了一条海军蓝的羊毛围巾——那条围巾还是我毕业那年买给你的圣诞礼物——小桃陪着你一起去港口散步。我默默地跟踪了你们一个多小时，看着你们在港口边的露天咖啡馆喝咖啡，喂鸽子，然后穿过步行天桥去吃饭。走到桥中央的时候你们停了下来，站在桥上一边望着海港的风景一边聊天。我那时就站在你身后大概五六米远的灯柱下面，用宽沿帽和黑色的围巾遮住头发和大部分脸，只露出已经改变了颜色的眼睛。我的心跳得很快，却不敢一直露骨地盯着你，只能装作观察港口海面上飞翔的水鸟，时不时狠狠地看你两眼。”  
“我的心里矛盾极了，那时候我多希望你也能回头看我一眼，但又知道这是绝对不行的。我看着你和小桃有一搭没一搭地说着话，她很自然地挽着你的手臂，那画面特别美丽和谐。我知道你们其实并没有在交往，挽手只是因为青梅竹马的习惯，但我还是嫉妒得要死，并且不住幻想站在你身边的不是她而是我——我们也曾经在这座桥上散过步的，你还记得吗？”  
青峰没有说话，只是动了动脑袋，仿佛在点头。  
“过了几分钟，你好像忽然感觉到了什么，回过头来。我立刻转身向你们相反的方向走了。我不知道你看到了我没有，但我无论如何都不能让你注意到我——一个已经‘死掉’的人怎么可能被依旧活着的恋人看到呢？我很快地走到步行桥的一边，在桥当中的长椅上坐了下来。我又偷偷地远远看了你一眼，你和小桃已经走得看不见人影了。  
青峰恍惚间记得好像那段时间里的确是有过这么被桃井拉出去散步一天，但那天的细节却已经在脑中变得模模糊糊，直到黄濑一说，他才恍然记起，似乎那天也确实有过那么一段时间，他曾经觉得有人在看他，而且应该是一个很熟悉很熟悉的人，仿佛一直和他在一起，但他回头想确认的时候，却连一个认识的人都没发现。

“后来我在那个长椅上坐了很久，直到负责监视我的人坐到了长椅的另一边，低声提醒我注意去R国的火车发车时间。”  
“那个人看不到我一直努力忍耐默不作声的表情。如果他再靠近我一点，一定会发现我当时其实已经哭得连路都走不动了……”  
青峰伸手紧紧抱住了黄濑的肩膀，找到他的嘴唇，用力堵住他的话语。  
仿佛可以堵住那段令人不堪回首的回忆一般。

浓烈的长吻结束后，两人在黑暗中彼此凝视，然而黄濑却忽然伸手，捂住了青峰的双眼。  
“你干什么……”青峰话没说完，就被突如其来的嘴唇反封了回去。  
一吻已毕，黄濑贴着青峰的唇，低哑地说：“别问，别看。”  
青峰忽然明白了黄濑那个动作的用意。  
因为他在眼睛的倒影中看到了自己的脸。  
想到这里，青峰的胸中充溢了苦涩的味道。他咬紧了牙，几乎要将牙龈压出血来。  
再也忍耐不了了，他不顾现下的时间和地点，将手伸进被子里，用力扯开了恋人的衣服。  
黄濑并没反抗，而是也以同样急切的动作解开了对方的皮带。  
从重逢到今天的这段时间，他们一次也没有让身体真正交叠，因为青峰一直担心着黄濑的枪伤，还有那具看上去过于虚弱纤瘦的身体。  
但眼下的时间，已经也许是最后的夜晚也说不定。

他们毕竟还是顾忌着时机，不敢彻底脱去衣服，而是维持着很快能够将衣服整理好的程度。但即使如此，肌肤炙热的温度还是仿佛能够感受得到。  
预备工作做到一半的时候，黄濑忽然推开青峰翻身下床，从自己的枕头下面取出了一个不知从哪里撕下来的带着毛边的白色布条。  
“小青峰，我求你一件事。”他掀开被子，半跪在青峰的身上，将那块布条狠狠地按在了恋人的脸上。  
“求求你戴上这个吧，就算为了我。”

因为能感觉到黄濑这么做的意图，所以即使心底刺痛得厉害，青峰也还是依言将布条绑在了脑后。  
他应该是不想让自己已经变化的相貌为这场情事带来困扰。  
黄濑希望青峰觉得自己拥抱的，还是那个多年以前，未曾改变的自己。

失去的视觉让感觉更加灵敏，触觉也更强烈。黄濑打开青峰衣服的前襟，露出光裸而健硕的身躯。虽然，那深色的肌肤上已经有了多个交错的伤疤。  
他亲吻着青峰的脸颊，然而肌肤相触的时候，青峰却觉出对方脸上有些许潮湿的触感。  
“你哭了……？是因为哪里不舒服吗？”  
“不，是因为我太高兴了。真的是太……高兴了。”

冬天黑暗的夜里，青峰感到有凉凉的水珠一滴一滴地落在自己的胸膛上，冰冷而又灼热。  
黄濑没有发出太大的声音，只是伴随着小幅晃动腰部的动作发出下意识的低喘。照理来说他们不应该采取这种会让黄濑更加劳累的姿势，但每当青峰试图换个让他轻松点的体位时，却都被对方固执地拒绝了。  
于是，明白黄濑用意的青峰便干脆彻底专注于感觉对方身体内部的热度。性器在对方体内感受到的紧致和柔软同当年几乎没有变化，依旧好到极致。但当他伸出手透过衣服握住那纤细的腰部，拥住几乎没有什么肉而只能摸到一把骨头的脊背时，却能残酷不已地意识到时间和空间的差别。

脑中混沌一片，不知是因为汹涌横流的欲望还是时间和空间的差距。  
黄濑腰部的力度明显不如当年，虽然青峰没有表露什么，但持续进出的速度和频率的确稍有减缓。两人都强烈地喘息着，被某种冲动占据了全身，青峰终于放弃容忍由黄濑主动的行为，低吼一声，天旋地转，将对方狠狠压在了身下。  
手掌带着些许力道将黄濑从头到脚地抚摸了一遍，青峰觉得实  
在难以抑制住自己心中的苦涩。

真的是太瘦了，简直只剩一把骨架。  
这些年他到底过的是什么日子，虽然黄濑一个字都没说过，但从他的身体和精神面貌上却能很明显地看出来。  
那绝对是一段令自己几乎问不出口的时光。想到这里，青峰的动作简直无法再进行下去。  
黄濑没有意识到青峰的满心悲愤，只是因为对方爱抚的动作终于泄出了点含着甜意的呻吟。

“怎么了？”黄濑感觉青峰的动作有着一丝迟疑，不禁喘息着伸出手去，碰到了青峰的脸颊。  
青峰却没有说话，而是一把握住了那冰冷的指尖。  
“不愿意让我来了啊，”黄濑低低苦笑道，却因为青峰依然和自己相连的姿态而泻出了饱含欲望的鼻音，“果然是因为过了这么多年的关系吧，做得太烂了真是对不起。”  
“别说了！”青峰觉得自己的心理防线几乎就要崩溃了，仿佛掩饰一般，他循声狠狠吻上黄濑的嘴唇。  
突如其来的凶狠而黏腻的长吻结束后，青峰没有扯下眼上的束缚，而是将心一横决定顺从黄濑的要求，于是凑到恋人的耳边，轻声说：“想我怎么做。”  
“让你来也好。”黄濑轻笑着：“那就，粗暴一点吧。”

粗暴一点，把我揉碎也没关系。  
如果这样就能把我们揉在一起，再也不分开的话，也可以。

“那你可要毫无保留地叫出来，让我好好听听。”毕竟，已经那么长时间都没听到过了，你的声音，即使已经是不如当年那般清澈的声线。  
“好啊，只要你足够激烈。别太担心我，你可以想怎么做就怎么做。”

听到青峰的要求，黄濑当然没有吝啬自己的声音，而青峰也因为黄濑的话而毫无保留地索求着对方。  
他们不再顾忌时间和地点，而是仿佛明天已经不会到来一般地交缠着，直到黄濑在情欲的狂潮中几乎晕眩。

“还好吗？”溃散的神智渐渐重新聚集，当青峰意识到自己对黄濑做了什么以及行为到底有多失控之后，不由得后悔莫及。  
“这样明天让你该怎么办啊……”一开始蒙住眼睛的布条也在之前激烈的动作下散开了，他在看到对方忍不住微微颦起的眉头和胸口及肩膀上自己略为凶残的“杰作”之后，负罪感前所未有的强烈。然而当他刚想将道歉的话说出口却被黄濑伸手堵了回去。  
“喂喂，会因为这种事情道歉还真不像是小青峰啊。明明原先你做得比这厉害得多的时候都没说过什么的。”黄濑半开玩笑地说。  
“……”  
“别担心啦，其实你已经很当心了，而且如今的我也没你想象的那么弱，就算现在立刻上战场都没关系。”黄濑轻笑着闭起眼睛，抱住他侧身躺下，将前额抵在恋人的颈窝，用残留着欲望的沙哑嗓音低声说：“其实我很高兴，很高兴……”  
“是么……”  
“因为，梦想成真了啊，这么多年来……我每次只能在梦里才能见到仿佛接近真实的你。”  
青峰鼻子一酸，没有说出“我也只有在做梦的时候才会觉得你和我在一起”这样不符合自己风格的话，而是沉默着伸手在他腰间轻轻按摩，然后将自己和对方的衣服重新理好，接着握住对方终于温热起来的手掌，十指相扣。


	15. Chapter 15

冬天白昼苦短，当天边刚刚露出点灰白颜色的时候，低沉且隆隆的炮火声就将处于浅眠中的青峰和黄濑惊醒。他们翻身坐起来，对视一眼，开始不约而同地准备起出发的行装。  
“又开始了，而且这次已经很近了。”黄濑在行军装外插上尽可能多的弹夹，然后裹上夹棉的军大衣，但即使是这样看起来也没有显得特别结实。青峰心里一酸，刚要说什么，就听见一阵清晰而密集的枪声，紧接着就是一声震耳欲聋的爆炸。青峰下意识地紧紧护住黄濑扑倒在地滚进床底，接着就感到无数细碎石块随着瞬间扑过来的冰冷空气打在自己的脊背上。  
等一阵尘土和硝烟味稍稍散去，两人小心翼翼地观察四周，就见隔壁房间已被直接炸空，水泥石灰的墙壁塌了一半，可见那炮弹若是再偏个几米，他们就可以直接一同赴死了。两人心有余悸，对视一眼，青峰忍住被灰尘呛得要打喷嚏的冲动，对黄濑做了口型道：“跟紧了，我们走！”  
青峰凭经验看出，那炮弹威力虽大，但射程较远，因此敌军到未必能够详细捕捉得到他们的动作，于是两人以最快的动作下到空旷的建筑大厅，整顿起已经聚集在一起的这附近剩下的所有人马。  
点了点人数，共有二十六人留了下来，青峰是在场所有人中军衔最高的长官。而在这剩下的所有人中，因为已有预料，青峰毫不意外地看见了几个熟悉的人影。  
“我要为木吉报仇。”通讯兵出身的日向推了推眼镜，语调冷漠地说：“而且如果不在这里拖住敌人，他们就很可能会追上撤退的大部队。那都是些老弱病残，万一被追上后果不堪设想。”  
青峰点点头说：“我们都明白，这也是我们这些人留下这里的原因。”他将目光转向另一边，叹了口气说：“阿哲，昨天你就应该和绿间他们走了的才对。”  
“可留下来的人里面没有卫生兵。你们总该需要卫生兵。”黑子沉静地说，话音里丝毫不见动摇。  
青峰走过去，凑近了他低声说：“可你这样让我跟火神没法交代。而且如果我没猜错的话，你居然骗了他让他先走而自己留在这里？你到底都在想些什么！”  
“如果我跟他说我要留下来，那他肯定也会留下来。”黑子说，“但我觉得如果他跟冰室前辈一起护卫大家顺利转移，之后回到战场上去摆弄他的炸药包，应该可以做得到更多的事，所以我让他先走。而我也要做自己可以做到的，更多的事。”  
认识他已久的青峰知道黑子决定要做的事八匹马都拉不回来，于是抿紧了唇不再言语，而是将目光转向了在场所有人中最高大的那一位。  
“紫原，你呢？你又为什么留在这里？以你的身高，其实非常显眼你不知道么。”青峰故意用比较恶劣的语气试探道，“黑子因为是卫生兵所以留下来，你一个炊事班凑什么热闹！昨天帮忙照顾了病人绿间已经很感激你了，但你还是应该跟着他一起走比较好。”  
“车里坐不下，所以我就退出来了。”紫原嘟囔道，“而且我要想保护小室，所以要为他尽可能多做些什么。我不想再看见小室哭了。”  
在早前同赤司的对话及和其他人的闲聊中青峰得知，紫原本来曾是个优秀的步兵队长，但因为冰室作为D国归国子女在军中被人恶意欺侮，紫原为了他出手将人打成重伤，所以才被降职。他虽然实力很强但性格单纯，赤司怕他降职后又惹出什么乱子自己保不住他，这才让他到这里做了炊事兵。这么一来，根据自己所知道的紫原和冰室间的关系，冰室之所以会到医院来带队执行任务，估计也是因为紫原在这里吧。  
青峰挥了挥手表示随便你们，又问了几个人，这才站到剩下的所有人面前，高声说道：“我认为大家都已经知道目前的形势，为了做自己想做且能做的事，为了保护自己想保护的人所以留在这里。既然如此，那就不会再有什么犹豫，我们的任务是想办法将逼近的敌军引向别的方向，扰乱他们的部署，这样就可以为撤退的大部队争取更多时间。大家都是军人，执行任务，服从命令是天职，但我作为你们临时的长官要多说一句。”他不动声色地看了一眼队伍中正目不转睛，微笑着望向自己的黄濑，顿了一顿，然后用力喊出了声：“为了自己想要保护的人，你们也要努力活下去！”  
“是！”大厅里有着淡淡的回响，军人们的回应和连续不断的炸弹轰鸣声交织在一起。

依现下的状况，他们兵力极其有限且并不清楚到底有多少敌军以及诱敌的效果，所以为了尽可能最大化的利用人员，青峰将在场的二十六个人分成了九个小组，除自己和黄濑是两人组以外三人一组，并且将日向、黑子和紫原分在了一组。  
“日向，保护好你手里的无线电设施。只要电波允许，我们就可以在分散的情况下彼此沟通，随时改变策略。如果哪个组出现了重伤员，阿哲你也可以根据信息判断是否需要过去支援。你们这个组的任务不在诱敌而在支持，但也依旧很危险。紫原负责保护这两个宝贵的技术兵种，任务艰巨。”说着，青峰拍了拍紫原的肩膀，不动声色地向他做了一个“拜托你了”的手势，“大家各自保重，顺利完成任务我们再在T镇会合。”  
“明白了。”日向沉声说：“但是如果你们走到超过了无线电收发信号的范围以外怎么办？”  
“到了那时，”青峰状似轻松地笑笑：“你们就丢下一切可以丢弃的东西，轻装上阵赶紧逃跑。只要没发现有追踪的敌人，你们尽可以最快的速度去和先行撤退的人会合。”  
“但这样的话我们岂不是没用了，而且成为了累赘吗？”黑子抿了抿嘴。  
“怎么会是累赘呢。你们都是技术兵种，不管到哪都会大派用场。”青峰摆摆手说，“这样吧，到那时候给你们的任务就变更为保住‘有生力量’，尽快同大部队会合。至于诱敌的任务会由我们继续完成。”青峰语气严肃，但熟悉他的人却能从他已布满血丝的双眼中看出一丝温柔的神色来。  
“阿哲，紫原，还有日向，作为你们临时的长官，我命令你们，活下去。”

众人从被炮火轰得满目疮痍的医院各自散开，有的组迎着敌军追来方向而去试图将它们引入设在医院附近的地雷区，有的埋伏在敌军经过的道路上，有的则故意走了偏离撤退大部队很远的路线。黄濑深深地看了几眼这栋孤零零地矗立在雪地中，自己曾驻留了两个多月的建筑，内心有些感慨，便头也不回地和青峰并肩奔进同医院后花园连成一片的树林，向着撤离路线反方向的远山而去。

之前刚刚结束的大雪覆盖在先前就有的层层积雪之上，最厚的地方几乎快要到腿弯。黄濑戴着信号干扰严重的无线电收讯耳机，时不时地替青峰传达几句命令。他们互相搀扶着，深一脚浅一脚地在林中艰难行进，很快满头大汗。过了大半天，简易便携无线电设备已经收不到信号，青峰便命令黄濑干脆放弃掉了接收设施以增强机动性。从接收到的最后一条消息分析看来，他们已经可以判断出诱敌战术应该成功了，虽然代价是牺牲了好几个组的兵力。但随之而来的坏消息却是，由于几个干扰小组的作用，追击的敌军有很大一部分向着他们两人前进的方向追了过来。  
“无线电没有用了，小黑子他们那个组应该已经可以平安撤退了吧。”黄濑说：“小青峰你呀……做这个安排的时候明显就是要保住他们的命嘛。虽然当时小黑子没有和你争这个，但是你做的也有点太过明显啦，他肯定看出来了。”  
“诱敌进入雷区和设埋伏的几组兵……都牺牲了。”青峰答非所问：“不过他们也大大扰乱了敌军的行动部署和方向，让他们拐了个弯，向我们这儿来了。”  
“我知道啊。”黄濑说得云淡风轻，仿佛只是在确认晚餐的菜单，而不是得知自己已经成为了敌军追踪的对象，性命交关。  
“我担心的是阿哲……他很有可能会因为无法分辨那几组人的具体伤亡而想要过去抢救。如果他离开那个小组，我的苦心安排就白费了。”青峰皱眉道。  
“所以你才叫紫原看好他和日向，别让他们乱跑吗？”黄濑笑道：“如果我没记错的话，你给紫原的手势是中学打篮球的时候，让他‘盯紧对方’的暗号吧？”  
青峰没有否认，只是苦笑了一声：“其实我一点都不擅长这种事……包括战术安排。我之前做的那些部署还都是赤司事先告诉我的方法。”  
“是小赤司啊……的确是像他会做出来的风格。”黄濑笑笑：“紫原看到那个手势应该就能明白你的用意，尽力将他们护送去T镇吧，包括他自己。我之前怎么看不出来你居然还会用这种成人之美的作法呢？小青峰！”黄濑自然知道青峰是为了什么才会想方设法要保住黑子等人的性命，但他却似乎将自己目前的处境抛在了脑后。  
青峰并未回答，而是停下了在雪地里艰难行进的脚步，转头对黄濑说：“你累吗？要不要休息会儿？”  
“恩，我们吃饭吧。”  
所谓的吃饭，其实就是找一块干净一点的雪团，然后咬几口冻得硬梆梆的行军干粮。

刚咬了几口干粮，黄濑却忽然听到耳边青峰大喊一声：“快！卧倒！！！”  
在意识反应过来之前，身体就先做出了动作。在黄濑卧倒的同时，青峰已经猛扑了过来，将他狠狠抱紧压在身下。两人都被雪沫狠狠呛了一口，然而接下来就听到一阵密集的枪声，有子弹从他们的头顶飞过。  
到底是害怕还是惊惶已经完全分辨不出来，原本应该跳动地很剧烈的心脏也像是完全动不了了一般。枪声稍歇，青峰啐了一口，猛然直起半身，像身后连续掷出两颗手榴弹。爆炸产生的土石和烟雾尚未完全消散，两人已经以最快的速度爬了起来，一边不断向身后投弹射击，一边向树林那一头的山峦奔去。他们借助树木的掩护，在不断转移方向的同时看准方向予以回击。两人的射击准头都相当的好，几乎弹无虚发，然而却换来了敌方更猛烈的攻击，一时间火花四射，枪弹齐鸣。有好几个瞬间，黄濑觉得自己肯定要就此葬身树林，然而奇迹般的，直到敌方不再冒进，他和青峰却谁都没有受到重伤。  
也许是他们二人身手实在不凡，移动敏捷，又毫不吝啬地使用了大量弹药，让追击的敌人甚至难以分辨到底他们有多少兵力，攻击的火力这才稍微减弱了一些。然而事实上，在这次交火中，青峰和黄濑弹药消耗极大，几乎已经无法再进行后续的攻击。不过持续的重火力也让他们迷惑了敌人，勉强换得了后续撤退的时间。

“雪地上的……脚印……他们应该知道……”两人在敌方火力稍停的时候好不容易脱身出来，向着远山的方向一路狂奔。稍事停歇的时候，黄濑喘着气，已有些语无伦次。  
他在之前的逃亡和自卫中扭伤了原本就有旧伤的脚踝，而青峰也并没有比他好到哪儿去。他包裹着军大衣的手臂上正汩汩的流着血。  
青峰明白他的意思，却只是紧紧地抿住嘴唇，压住被流弹击伤的手臂，同样大口呼吸着，过了很久才尽可能冷静地甩出一句：“不管怎样，我会一直坚持到无法再坚持的时候。”  
“不过我们居然也能就这样甩掉他们一次……还能逃这么远，已经是……”毫无疑问，敌军一定是通过雪地上残留的痕迹确认可他们前进的方向，并且猜出他们到底有多少人。即使这次鬼使神差地甩掉他们，即将到来的下一次就绝对难以再次全身而退，更何况他们已经几乎弹尽粮绝。  
然而在这种时候，黄濑居然也还能依然保持着轻松的笑容。  
也许是他见过比眼下更为惨烈的情状也说不定……就跟自己已经在枪林弹雨和战友们不断倒下的无间地狱中经历过多次一样，青峰如此猜测。他转头查看了一下黄濑的状况，“你还好吗？还吃得消吗？”  
黄濑忍住右脚的剧痛，伸手摸摸自己已经被擦伤和泥土弄得一塌糊涂的脸，苦笑一声说：“整个脸都不像样了啊。”  
“这种时候还担心脸……”青峰啼笑皆非，“你还真跟中学的时候一样，想要去当模特儿吗？”  
“我不是这个意思。”谁料，黄濑却突然收敛了轻松的表情，静静地说。  
青峰下意识地感觉到对方似乎要做什么不同寻常的事，张了张嘴想问些什么，却心中一动，话锋陡然一转：“现在唯一的好处就是天快要黑了，D国佬应该会更加小心谨慎，而不是贸然……”  
“你等等，小青峰。”黄濑出乎意料地打断他的说话，而是仿佛做了什么重大的决定一般，并不寻求答案一样地问道：“接下来……我们应该不会再碰见‘外人’了吧？”  
“你说什么？”青峰没听懂。

的确，除了D国的敌人，眼下的他们应该不会再有机会遇见有可能泄露黄濑敏感身份的“外人”了。

只见黄濑不再说话，而是伸手从最贴身的衣服里掏出了一小瓶盛放在深褐色小瓶子里的，不知是什么东西的药剂。


	16. Final

“小青峰，你能转过身去吗？”黄濑说道，发颤的声音里有着一丝疲惫，一丝紧张，却似乎又有着一丝兴奋和欣慰。  
“你又要做什么？”青峰忽然想起昨夜的情事，黄濑要求让自己蒙住眼睛时的语气。  
“别管了，你只要转过身去就好。”曾经分开了一段常人难以想象的艰苦而长久时光的恋人坚持着：“最好走远点，我不让你回头就一定不要看过来。”  
无奈之下，青峰只好转过身去，一边自行处理着伤口，一边望着夕阳在姹紫嫣红的火烧云的映衬下，在白雪皑皑的山峦和毛茸茸灰蒙蒙的覆盖群山大地的树林间散发出最后而夺目的光芒。  
直到太阳几乎完全落下山去，趁着最后一丝余晖，黄濑终于让青峰转过头来。  
“好了哦，小青峰。”黄濑状似轻松地说。他看着对方慢慢回过头来，紧接着就在对方刹那间僵住的表情之下，一点一点地微笑起来。  
“很惊讶吗？”话音中的那一点紧张并没有消失，“你，你可别因为这样就发作起来啊！”

呈现在青峰眼中的，是一张消瘦已极却依然标致的面容。  
细长的眉毛，端正的五官，仿佛可以和画报上的模特儿相媲美的脸，微微含笑的表情，还有尚未完全褪去染色的，淡黄泛金的头发。  
那是分明和自己记忆中的恋人一样的，只属于“黄濑凉太”的脸。

“你……”青峰先是仿佛不敢相信一般，试探地慢慢走了几步，接着越走越快，到最后简直是三步并作两步地冲到他的面前，用粗糙而布满伤痕的双手捧住恋人的脸庞，抚摸进而揉捏着。  
“你这到底是……”  
“抱歉，小青峰你别揉得太厉害啊。”黄濑露出了有些受不了的表情：“我只能抓几把雪化成水稀释药剂然后洗掉那些东西还有染剂，其实我还怕没弄干净呢。刚才已经狠狠搓了几把，现在脸上还有点火辣辣的……”  
话没说完，代替手掌凑上黄濑面颊的，是青峰干燥起皮的双唇。  
仿佛在用双唇确认一般，青峰吻过黄濑的额头，眉骨，双颊，鼻梁，继而终于落在他的嘴唇上。他在恋人的双唇上辗转厮磨，虽然并未深入，却也不愿离开，直到黄濑忍不住低声抱怨起来，这才长驱直入，狠狠汲取了对方口中的温暖，这才依依不舍地松开。  
“把残留药水都吻掉了。”用仿佛是在撒娇一般的语气，黄濑轻声说道：“也不知道有毒没有，虽然是可以用在皮肤上很长时间的易容材料……小赤司手下有很多稀奇古怪的人会做很多奇妙的事，偷偷回到K国之后为了隐姓埋名，或者说冒名顶替，要适应自己之前的那张脸我也花了差不多两三个月呢……”  
虽然黄濑一直为自己易容后的相貌感到内心不安，但之前的青峰在知道黄濑容貌改变后依然毫无变化地爱着他，给了他莫大的勇气。

“不管你变成什么样子，只要你还是你，我就喜欢你。”虽然不善言辞的青峰一次也没有说出口，但行动上却早就很清晰地传达了这个意思。

“你之前……但现在这个模样……”这回语无伦次的人换成了青峰。他不知道该如何抑制和传递内心的狂喜，于是就只能持续不断地说着支离破碎的话语，一边在恋人的脸颊和嘴唇上落下细密的吻，表达他内心出乎意料的激动。  
“别急，慢慢说。”黄濑笑了笑，“之前的样子果然还是太夸张了吧？但毕竟是要面对曾经和我朝夕相处的你，不多下点功夫可不行。可是没想到最终还是会露了决定性的证据在你手上，这才让你认了出来。”他下意识地伸手摸了一下从那时起就重新戴上了的耳环，“我原本一直以为你不会认出我，不管我再怎么在心里呐喊你也不会多仔细看我一眼的。”  
因为，只要能让我再见到你，就已经心满意足。  
“胡说什么。”青峰略微有点说不下去，却再次捧起了对方的脸，仔细端详着：“当年的我真是很嫉妒你这张生成男性公敌的脸啊。”  
“是吗？可当年的我也一直很憧憬你啊。”黄濑终于忍不住伸手出去，环抱住了青峰的脊背：“你篮球打得好，又有确实的目标和理想，这和当年浑浑噩噩混日子的我相比真是厉害太多了啊！所以我中学时候，乃至高中的一部分时间，都是在想着怎么超越你……我是说篮球。”黄濑缓缓说着，但声音里却有着很多不太一样的东西。  
“真的只有篮球么？”青峰哈哈笑着：“那……你现在还憧憬着吗？”  
“不，不会了。”黄濑抬起头，微微皱眉，露出有些许忧伤的笑容。  
“在我也确实地找到了自己的目标之后，我就决定不再憧憬你了。不过虽然我希望能够在很多地方和你并肩而行乃至超过你，但却也并不希望你输给我，输给自己。”

这种听起来前后乃至自相矛盾的言辞……还真像是黄濑这种人说出来的。即使已经过去那么多年，他还是他，没有改变。青峰不止一次地感叹着。  
黄濑口中的那个目标，微小而又巨大，虽然难以用言语说清楚，但那是比篮球、学业、事业、朋友和爱人……都要重要得多的东西。  
但是青峰能够明白，因为他自己又何尝不是如此呢。

余晖消失了，随之代替太阳照亮雪地和树林的是漫天的繁星。雪后的天空极其晴朗，群星仿佛海滩上的沙子一般铺满了整个夜幕，有淡淡的银河横跨半个天空。柔和的星光反射在雪上，两人的面容都像是变得朦胧起来。  
多么美丽而宁静的风景，仿佛两人弹尽粮绝且浑身带伤的境况，敌军的追捕，生命的危在旦夕，都离他们如此遥远。  
青峰架起黄濑的胳膊，缓缓踏过雪地，干脆不再为隐匿行踪多费心思。  
他们已将生死置之度外，互相搀扶着，向被薄薄的云雾笼罩了山顶的重峦走去。

借着星光，两人又艰难而缓慢地走了大半夜的山路。但即使如此坚持，他们内心也是明白要想就此从追击的敌人那里彻底逃脱也并不是那么容易的事。等到两人都决定停下来休息一会儿的时候，他们找了一个勉强背风的被山石包围着的角落，清理了一下积雪，依偎着坐了下来。他们不敢生火，于是只能裹着同一件大衣紧紧靠在一起，互相耳语一般地轻声说话。  
“这些年里，有关你的长相，我想起更多的是那年大学放暑假，去K城找你的那次。”青峰的口气极其温柔。虽然难以表述，但他脑中还是不由得浮现了当时的情景。那应该是大三那年的夏天，他刚从连接K城火车站和城区的有轨电车上跳下来，就看到黄濑站在车站的指示牌下面等他。恋人穿着一身航空学院的制服，白衬衫和藏青色的领带、裤子还有肩章，虽然瘦却显得身姿异常挺拔。黄濑似乎没发现青峰已经下车，而是不知道在看哪儿似的四下张望着，一脸百无聊赖的表情背靠着一棵碗口粗的大树。夕阳的暖光落在他的身上，仿佛变成了一个金人。  
“那次你难得穿着制服来接我，我一见你就想这家伙长得还真是帅——虽然很久之前就知道这点了，但过了好几个月再一次看到你的时候却依然很震撼。”虽然是自己当时的真实感受，但青峰还是越说越是觉得不好意思。  
“是吗……我还真不知道，你可没跟我说过。”黄濑苦笑着：“我猜是因为制服的关系吧？好像就那么一次，我是穿着见习飞行员的制服去见你的，因为那天我们刚从航空公司实习结束。不过要说制服的话，其实你穿警察制服的时候才更引人注目吧。”说到这，黄濑略微眯起眼睛，靠在青峰肩上的脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭，放低了声音说：“其实我这些年经常在想，如果你不曾遇见我的话，就不会吃那么多苦了。你会当一个好警察，遇见一个好姑娘而不是因为我遭受那么多煎熬，也不会得那种纠缠不去的病……你会从战场上顺利回来，和那个姑娘结婚，继续做一个好警察，一直做到探长，救很多人，保护很多人，然后顺利领到退休金，最后在家乡一所温暖的小房子里的长椅上一边看着孙子打篮球一边闭上眼睛。”  
“我不知道你居然是那么会想象的人，”青峰哈哈一笑，“而且还居然说了那么多无稽之谈。不过如果真要这么说的话你不也是一样。你如果不曾遇见我，也许从高中开始就已经不会留在K国，而是到D国去做你的贵族少爷，然后出人头地了。”  
“但那并不是我想要的生活。”黄濑目不转睛地注视着他。  
“是啊，你说的那些又究竟是不是我想要的呢？我们都不知道如果没有遇见对方自己会变成什么样，但是我只知道因为遇见了你，我才是现在我。”  
“小青峰……”黄濑目光一闪，嗓音有些颤抖。  
“如果可以选择的话，我或许还会希望能够遇见你吧。因为如果不曾遇见你，我就不会经历那么多……怎么说呢，自己曾经无法想象的事，生活也不会这么充实。我不会体会到痛苦之下的欢乐和甜蜜，不会体会到和一个人在一起是多么值得骄傲和幸运的一件事。老实说，如果真能有下辈子，我希望还能遇见你，当然，是要在一个和平的世界，可以和你一起自由自在地打篮球。”青峰揉了揉鼻子，吸了口气，“唉，一口气说那么多感性的话，连我自己都觉得不太习惯。”  
“因为你其实是个文艺青年啊，”黄濑笑着流出了眼泪：“对，我也希望下辈子可以在另一个世界里，和你一起打篮球，一对一。”  
“如果可以的话，即使在另外一个世界，我或许也依然不会后悔喜欢上你，小青峰。”黄濑伸出手去，轻轻按着青峰已经习惯性皱起的眉间，仿佛那样就可以抚平在那上面出现的紧张忧虑的纹路一般。  
青峰攥住黄濑的手指亲了亲，像是忽然想起什么似的说：“我们刚才说的那些话，不知为什么总觉得有点熟悉的感觉。”  
“我也觉得了。是因为那首歌吧？”黄濑说：“就是我们一起去看的那部电影的主题曲，之前很流行的那首。”  
“好像的确就是叫这个名字——《如果不曾遇见你》。”  
“电影的剧情我还记得呢。那个天亮之前，为了保护男主角而消失的女孩的幽灵。”  
“对，而且我记得当时你还哭得很惨。话说真有那么感人吗？”青峰撇了撇嘴。  
“就是觉得很感动啊。那个最终还是觉察到了恋人存在的男主角……”说到这里，黄濑忽然不再说下去。  
被冰冷的空气陡然刺激到，青峰觉得鼻尖一酸，但最终还是掩饰着打了个喷嚏将其带过。  
奇妙的感觉缓缓腾起，他忽然觉得，冥冥之中，像是有什么东西老早就已经被注定了一般。

天空中又开始缓缓飘落细小的雪花，却一直不是很大。青峰和黄濑并肩坐在被白雪覆盖的山坡树林里，在不知敌人已经到了哪里的冬夜里半梦半醒着，直到天边露出了些许灰白的意味。  
其实在攀上这座山之前两人就已经知道，这座山的背面是近乎于悬崖的陡坡。  
但这一场漫漫长夜毕竟即将结束，清晨的阳光就要来临。

“小青峰，我之前就一直在想拜托你一件事。”黄濑似乎知道青峰并没真正睡着，忽然开口说道。  
“什么？”  
“可以给我唱首歌吗？”黄濑露出了仿若少年一般的顽皮笑容：“当时你不明所以把我狠狠揍了一顿，我现在要个赔礼道歉不算过分吧？”  
“唱歌？”提起这个理由，青峰不由得表情尴尬，皱起了眉，“你确定？我可不是很有自信啊。再说，我之后不是明明已经给过赔礼了吗？”  
“你不肯吗？”黄濑打断青峰的话，露出了略微失望且不满的表情。  
“……倒也不是不肯。”青峰似乎很受不了黄濑那种带着点淡淡撒娇意味的表情（就像中学时代无法拒绝和对方一对一那样），叹了口气：“我说你这家伙，怎么还是那种想到哪里就是哪里的性子。”  
“……”黄濑眉毛微挑，并不对青峰的吐槽做出反应，而是径自说了下去：“就那首，你肯定会唱的，《If I’d never met you》。”

如果不曾遇见你。

青峰面上的表情变换了不下五分钟，最终在黄濑几乎已经要露出失望的苦笑时，把心一横。  
于是，充满磁性的低沉嗓音开始在飘着细雪的，冬夜即将结束的山间树林里悠然荡起。

“In the quiet night is snow falling.   
By my side is my lover sitting.   
How many words stay in my heart but just freezing?”

刚哼了几句，青峰这才意识到，这首歌的歌词居然如此贴合情景，尤其是现在。  
他看了一眼黄濑，只见对方正目不转睛地注视着自己，眼中是异常沉静的颜色。

If I had never met you, I would not understand what is painful.  
If I had never met you, I would not know the meaning of love.  
I am praying for it, do not disappear.  
I am still loving you and waiting for you.  
If I had never met you, I would not understand what is lonely.  
If I had never met you, I would not know what is being loved.  
How wonderful to meet you on the world.  
I wish I could kiss you once again.”

如果不曾遇见你，我就不会知晓什么是痛苦。  
如果不曾遇见你，我就不会明白爱的意义。  
………………  
如果不曾遇见你，我不会理解什么是孤寂。  
如果不曾遇见你，我将不会明白什么是被爱。  
………………

远处忽然响起划破静寂冬夜的枪声，但青峰的声音却毫无动摇。  
黄濑也仿佛没有看见，从山脚下悄悄接近着的敌军。

“Night will be in the past and dawn is coming.  
Even close my eyes I can see, you are sitting by my side.”

闭起眼睛，往事却一幕幕的在脑海中放映。  
几乎已经没有什么遗憾了。  
他想做的，能做的，都已经做到了。

“I am sincerely praying. We will never forget from now on.  
You are my everything. I still love you, forever.”

最后一个音符落地，黄濑睁开眼，就看见青峰专注地注视着自己的眼睛。温热的视线，仿佛令冰冷的空气也变得粘稠起来。  
从对方的眼睛里，他只能看到自己。  
而他再清楚不过，自己的眼中也肯定只有那个深色皮肤的男人。

敌人正在包围接近。  
黄濑嘴角却弯起一个优美的弧度，而青峰也在同时伸出手，触到了他的脸颊，随即拥住了对方。  
他们逐渐靠近了彼此的嘴唇。

就像整个世界除了他们两人，无人所在。

END


	17. 番外 What are You Thinking When I am Thinking About You

黄濑最终还是没能赶上葬礼。  
虽然他已经尽可能迅速地在结束工作后从S市开车过来，但到达青峰所住的旅馆的时候也已是将近黄昏的时刻。  
但青峰其实并不太在乎这点，因为他从葬礼上回来之后，就一直心不在焉，就连黄濑已经敲开门站在他面前，也只是反应迟钝地说了一句：“哦，你来了”。  
“小青峰……节哀顺变啊！”黄濑看着恋人仿佛失了魂的模样心中发苦，连行李包都来不及放下，就直接伸手搂住了对方的肩膀。

“我到现在为止……都不觉得这是真的。我还等着圣诞节带你回家……”青峰坐在这个刚刚被空袭的乡下小镇唯一还可以勉强住人的旅馆房间里，断断续续地说。事实上，这个旅馆的老板在因为地势偏僻从轰炸中逃过一劫之后原本已并不想继续营业，但因为是看着青峰长大的青峰父母的老朋友，这才破例允许他在回乡时住在这里，并且也没收他的旅费。  
说来讽刺，这个青峰出生成长的小镇已经是在他回乡时连住处都没有的地方了。  
从窗外望出去，只能看到一片被铅云笼罩下的废墟，原本并不常见的乌鸦发出凄厉的哀鸣，在废墟上空盘旋不去，让这里弥漫着一股悲剧和死亡的气息。但黄濑却知道，这里曾经是多么宁静美丽的小镇。因为他也曾在这里度过了自己的中学时代，直到上了高中才搬去邻镇。  
也正是在这里，他遇见了青峰。

黄濑不知道该如何安慰青峰。  
他是个和家庭缘分淡薄的人。母亲还在世的时候他就已经很多年没有试图修补因为童年阴影留下的亲子关系的裂缝，而选择习惯于独立面对很多的事。而到了母亲过世数年的现在，他就更加难以体会像青峰这样同父母感情深厚，然后陡然失去一切时的心情。  
但是，有一件事他还是能够做到的。  
“小青峰，虽然现在天已经快要黑了，但还是能带我去见见他们吗？”黄濑诚恳地说。  
听到这句话，青峰才缓缓回头，终于发现了黄濑庄重的着装。  
“你这身黑西装……哪里来的？没见你穿过。”他愣愣地问。  
“来之前临时买的，也许不太合身。”黄濑苦笑道。  
“没有。”同样穿着临时购置的丧服的青峰露出了一丝奇妙的表情，“很合身。”  
简直，太合身了。

防空警报也才解除不久，天空已经淅沥沥地下起雨来，原本灰尘漫天的废墟在秋雨洗刷下并没有变得清爽一些，而是满地横流的泥水。黄濑撑着伞默默地跟着青峰，来到那片依然残留着泥土和刚铺的草坪味道的新建墓园。  
因为很多小镇居民在空袭轰炸中尸骨无存，所以墓地中的很多棺材里其实是没有遗体的，比如青峰夫妇。  
站在简单的白色木桩前（因为怕引起瘟疫所有的遗体都是被草草处理后掩埋，连讲究一点的石制墓碑都来不及准备），黄濑在雨中收了伞，站在一语不发地走到墓前蹲下来的青峰身后。他看见木桩上用黑色写着两个人的名字和生卒年月，而自己的恋人正愣愣地看着那行字，眼光漠然而无神。  
那是他从未见过的，青峰的样子。  
清了清嗓音，黄濑郑重地在墓前弯下了腰。  
“伯父伯母你们好，我是黄濑凉太，大辉的中学同学和……恋人。我原本应该在圣诞节的时候来拜访你们，但现在只能以这种方式见面，真是非常抱歉……”  
“我在S市民航公司担任飞行员的工作，和大辉住在一起。虽然因为我和他的工作都很忙所以一直在一起的时间并不是很多，但大辉一直很照顾我，我也……”黄濑转头看了一眼青峰，只见他似乎并未对自己的话做出什么反应，在心底里暗暗叹了口气，继续说道：“我也会尽自己的努力，和他一起好好生活的。”  
“伯父伯母，感谢你们生了他。”

黄濑还想再说点什么，但看到青峰的模样却总是无法多说一点。他正犹豫着要如何对青峰开口，却看到对方之前还略显恍惚的面容上忽然汇聚了无数情绪，最终浮出了一种强烈的悲戚和愤怒，甚至伸手在墓前开始一下一下地用力捶打起泥土来。  
“小青峰你……”  
“为什么，为什么会是他们？为什么要是这里？我父母明明什么都没有做，他们只是在自己的家里平静地生活而已啊！”仿佛再也压制不住崩溃的情感一般，青峰满手脏污，嘶哑着嗓子，在逐渐密集起来的冰冷雨水里哀嚎着，雨水在他脸上流出一道一道的痕迹，分辨不出到底是雨还是泪。  
“为什么，到底是为什么会变成这样……不管什么理由我都接受不了……”声音逐渐低下去，变成了低沉而哀伤的啜泣。  
究竟是什么样的痛苦会让这个往日里意志坚定的男人变成如此模样？黄濑心里的隐痛开始疯狂生长，他忍不住蹲下来，紧紧抱住青峰的脊背。  
“是战争啊……小青峰。”虽然这么说着，但黄濑却连自己都觉得这种说法莫名荒唐。  
但这就是真相了，其实并没有什么理由。  
会让这样的无辜民众受害的，只是“战争”这个事实而已。

回到旅馆，青峰连穿了一天的衣服也不想脱，甩开鞋子就只是将自己蒙进了被子里。黄濑好不容易柔声安慰着，勉强帮他脱了衣服，并且劝说他去用热水冲洗了一下，而等到他自己洗好澡出来，却看见青峰并没有直接蒙头大睡，而是裸着上半身坐在床沿，直愣愣地望着窗外沉黑的夜色。  
敲打着窗沿的雨声，听着凄楚悲凉而又令人烦躁。  
青峰佝偻着背部的身影看起来无比寂寞。

黄濑忽然觉得有点儿受不了。  
不管是心里的哪个部分，都受不了了。

他猛然扑上前去，将没有什么反抗意识的青峰直接压倒在惨白的床单上，然后用力压住他冰冷的嘴唇。  
“小青峰，快点抱我吧！”他急切地说。  
“你说什么呢……”似乎是终于反应过来黄濑的动作，青峰从失神的状态回转过来，没有对这个吻作出回应，而是稍稍撑起黄濑压在自己身上的胸膛。  
“抱我。如果能让你好受一点的话。”黄濑目光闪烁，哀伤地看着他。  
“……今天？这里？”在父母的葬礼当天和恋人做爱这种事略微有点超出常人对于礼仪的认知，但是青峰却能明白黄濑的用意。  
“对，就现在。”黄濑坚持着。  
如果恋人的拥抱就可以安慰他的话，也许自己会就这么抱着青峰挨过这夜。但黄濑却总觉得此时的恋人需要的并不是这么温柔的方式，而是更深更重，更能让他发泄出来的……  
何况，在见到这里的一切之后，心里被压上的沉甸甸的东西也让黄濑几乎无所适从，而急需用一种方式让他暂时摆脱一到这儿就开始纠缠上来的苦涩纠结。

窗外是沉星没月的无边黑夜。  
无法永远忘记的话，哪怕只是暂时抛开也好……？  
因为，实在是太过痛苦了。

说不出话，也不需要语言。  
像是忽然有什么开关被打开，又或者是什么闸门被封闭一样，青峰猛然翻了个身，将黄濑狠狠压在身下，然后将嘴唇强硬地覆了上去。  
不是温柔的拥抱，不是狂野的放纵，甚至不是饱含侵略性的占有。  
不管是抚摸，摩擦还是亲吻，都无法令人意乱情迷。  
只是两个都被伤害了的人，一起纠缠着被巨大的哀伤淹没，随即不得不互相拯救一般。

青峰狠狠地将黄濑的身体折起来，没有经过充分的扩张就急匆匆地冲进他的身体。  
“嗯！”黄濑按捺着发出一声呻吟，忍受着在还未彻底勃起就被强行侵入的疼痛，咬住下唇。  
没有润滑，仅有血液。  
像是在刻意忽略着什么一般，青峰没有看他也没有持续着亲吻，而是紧紧压住黄濑的肩膀，剧烈地运动着。也许是逐渐适应了这种疼痛，黄濑的欲望终于抬头，乃至忍不住发出略带着些欢愉的鼻音。然而，当他微微睁眼想去看一看青峰的表情时，却感到有冰凉、液态的东西滴落在自己的胸口。  
黄濑内心一震，心底某块地方就像被紧紧捏住。他不再睁眼，而是尽可能放松了身体，伸出手去，将半支着上半身的青峰拉下来，按在自己赤裸的胸膛之上。  
“小青峰，小青峰……”他轻声呼唤着恋人的名字，却没有再说更多。  
青峰的动作因为黄濑的回应忽然缓了下来。之前他能看到恋人紧皱着眉头忍耐痛苦的表情，却被自己刻意地不去关心。而现在黄濑带有安抚性质的低语和温热的胸膛却让他仿佛惊醒了一样。  
“黄……濑。”低哑着嗓子，青峰终于叫出了对方的名字。  
“嗯，我在哦，小青峰。”  
“不要……”  
“什么？”黄濑听不出对方支离破碎的言辞中到底传达着什么意思，但心底淡淡的感觉却能让他隐约明白，“小青峰，你想要说什么？不要什么？”  
“……离开。”  
“不要……离开。”话语渐渐清晰起来。

不要去当兵。  
即使作为宝贵飞行员也不要接受征调。

不要离开我。

听清那些话的瞬间，金发青年的眼泪终于忍不住的夺眶而出。  
如果炽热的体温可以将两个人一同烧成灰烬不再分离的话……就是你所希望的吗？因为无法承受再次失去亲爱的人的痛苦？  
黄濑感到那拥住自己的躯体火热的温度如同一团铺天盖地降落下来，随后将自己紧紧捆住的荆棘。

一切结束后已经是惨然沉寂的深夜，两人却都没有睡着。  
“黄濑，如果你是我的话，你会想要去复仇吗？”青峰低沉的嗓音在暗夜中突兀的响起。  
“……你决定要去应征入伍？”黄濑心中咯噔一声，随即仿佛陷入流沙的石块一样，不断地埋落下去。  
“我原本还在犹豫，但现在我没办法只是带着这么郁卒的心情就这样留在后方。”青峰猛然坐起来，用掌心支住垂落的额头，指尖轻颤。  
“……”黄濑也缓缓坐起来，刚想伸手轻拍恋人的后背，却又忽然停住了动作。  
他心乱如麻，但出于种种原因，一个字都不能说。  
过了好半晌，他终于努力调整好自己的语调，重新开口：“小青峰，我跟你说过我开飞机的时候遇见过的景色吗？”  
“什么？”青峰不解的抬头，转过脸来。  
“身处万米高空的时候，不管是向上望还是向下看都会有很特别的感受。天上的云是一重一重的，起飞时需要穿过很多的云层……经常好不容易从一大片云中穿出去，却看到上面还有一重飘云的天空，看起来几乎无边无际。但等到冲出最后一片云层的时候，你就会看到面前和身边是一望无际的蓝天——那里不再会有风雨和重云，而是永远的晴天。”  
“但往下望的时候感觉又会不同。蔚蓝的泛着波涛的海洋，色彩瑰丽的珊瑚礁岛屿，土黄色的沙漠，白茫茫的雪原，起伏的丘陵，绿色的田野和贯穿其中的道路……当然还有被云层遮盖了顶峰的雪山，那一切从飞机上看下去都是异常壮美的。很多时候我都会想，能成为飞行员真的太好了，工作的时候能看到这么多不同的美景。”  
“但是啊，这一切一切，都最终会让人产生一种感觉，那就是——人类，尤其是一个人，太渺小了。在这一切的面前，都太渺小了。不管是面对这些大自然的奇景，还有面对突如其来的事故和挑战的时候……”  
“黄濑。”青峰打断了黄濑近乎于喃喃自语的说话，“你想说什么？你想说我太渺小了，所以对改变现状根本无能为力吗？”  
“我没有这么说。”黑夜里，黄濑静静地注视着青峰：“我刚才并没有说完。我的意思是……”说到这里，他却又忽然停住了。

其实自己想说的是什么呢？  
人的力量的确很渺小，但是当很多人怀有一个共同的信念而聚集在一起的时候，却往往能做出惊天动地的事情来。  
而那个共同的愿望……

“我不会阻止你的。”黄濑说出这句话的时候，却几乎就要在同时哽咽起来。

因为我明白，你想去复仇，但更想保护像你父母一样，更多无辜的人。  
还有，为了保护我。  
虽然你没说，但我都能明白。  
但你并不知道，世上还有一种人的存在虽然同样渺小，但也许能做到你想象不到的，更多的事情。  
你想保护我，而我又何尝不是如此？  
如果说之前那只是隐约的想法，那么今天所见到的一切就让那个念头变得清晰而现实。

“你什么都不用再说了。”

为了不再让你和像你一样的人露出那样痛苦的表情。  
为了保护你在即将踏上的战场上尽可能地活下来。  
我也许可以做到些什么……  
只是，当我在想你的时候你又在想什么呢？

“小青峰，你真是一个‘自私’的恋人。”青峰沉睡后的夜晚，黄濑在静默的夜里低声说着。  
“真的是太过分了……我怎么会那么喜欢你呢？居然想为你和像你一样的人……”

***************************************************************************************************************************

克劳斯•梅耶穿着笔挺的深灰色制服，抱着一堆文件从被保养得光滑可鉴的大理石地板上从匆匆走过，迎面遇见了自己父亲的副官斯万•罗德。  
斯万，或者应该叫他灰崎祥吾，有着黑色的头发和一双看上去心事重重而略显阴鹜的眼睛。  
克劳斯，还有另外一个不为身边人所知的名字叫做黄濑凉太的男人对灰崎点了点头，同他擦肩而过。  
忽然一阵心悸从心底燃起，接着头部仿佛受到重击一般，黄濑浑身一震，停住脚步，手一松，文件落了一地。  
灰崎见状，忍不住“啧”了一声，未等黄濑出声就已经先蹲了下来，帮他捡起地上散落的纸张。  
黄濑不动声色地按紧突如其来毫无征兆地绞痛的地方，也蹲下身像对方点了点头表示谢意。  
但他们从头到尾都没有经历眼神的交错。  
整理好文件，黄濑缓缓起身，下意识地忘了一眼窗外阴沉的天空。  
“风雨，就要来了的样子。”他喃喃地说，思绪却一不留神飘到了很远的地方。

那一瞬间他仿佛站在时间的这边，问着数年前的自己：

有没有这样一个人，让你只要回忆起和对方指尖触碰的感觉就会觉得死都愿意？  
有没有这样一句话，会让你觉得可以靠着这句话活下去？  
有没有那样一个飘着雨的沉黑夜晚，让你做出了之后不得不为此奋不顾身的抉择？

如果时光可以重来，你还会做出和今天一样的决定吗？

但这一切，即使问了也不会有回答，就像想知道自己在想念他的时候他又在想什么。

他用力眨了眨眼睛，在灰崎深沉的目光中转头继续向着自己的前方笔直走去，仿佛刚才所想的一切已经如同划过平静湖面的水痕。  
就像这世上，从没有过一个叫做青峰大辉的男人。

No One Where 无人所在 番外 END


End file.
